


Oh Alcohol! Would you please forgive me?

by NotOddJustaLittleUneven



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Asgardian Liquor, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Kid Fic, Not Canon Compliant, Some use of foul language, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 54,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOddJustaLittleUneven/pseuds/NotOddJustaLittleUneven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis's first night at the Avengers tower is Steve Roger's last before heading out to search for his long lost BFF.  Tony throws a kick ass party (of course) and Thor breaks out a cask of Asgardian Mead. Both (Darcy and Steve) are drinking to forget and it worked! So well that neither of them remember hooking up.  Two months later Surprise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For if I cannot love myself... I'll use something else.

**Author's Note:**

> Story and Chapter Title from Alcohol by the Bare Naked Ladies.  
> I do not own anything!  
> No beta so sorry for mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy first day at the tower is Steve's last. Tony throws a party (big surprise) Both get drunk of asgardian mead and hook up. Neither one remembers and two months later surprise!

**Chapter 1**

Darcy Lewis, intern extraordinaire and now officially titled (and PAID!!) Personal Assistant to Dr. Jane Foster, sips her second beer as she sat at Tony Stark's penthouse bar and watches the people around her. _How is this my life?_ She wonders absently rubbing her bruised wrist, a parting gift from her lying spying ex Ian.

One week ago she had been lying in bed next to him trying to figure out how to let him down gently. To tell him that their relationship had run its course. After two and a half years of barely understanding the data she was transcribing, Darcy had decided that she and Jane needed an intern’s intern. Darcy had seen Ian Boothby several times at the coffee shop around the corner from Jane’s mother's flat in London. He was cute and had been reading a book on Astrophysics. Darcy was sold! So she approached him about an unpaid internship with the Queen of Astrophysics herself and Ian jumped at the chance. But of course Jane touched some Red Funky Goo and Thor came back to earth, took Jane to Asgard. Ian helped Darcy break Erik out of the Looney bin. Then Thor and Jane came back soon followed by a group of bad guys straight out of J.R. R. Tolkien’s nightmares and most of Greenwich England was destroyed. Darcy had kissed Ian after he saved her life and (We survived and defeated evil dark elves trying to destroy the universe! Lets have) sex sooned followed.

Almost a year later, their relationship devolved into unsatisfying quickies that left him snoring and Darcy awake and frustrated lying beside him. She had contemplated quoting the movie SPEED to him, the "Relationships based on intense experiences never work" line or even having Thor take him outside and gently break the news. _Coward! Just pull up your big girl panties and Break up with him... Tomorrow!_ She told herself finally deciding to put a pin in it. But when tomorrow came and she had already put "THE TALK" off till after dinner, not wanting to have drama in the lab, fate intervened.

On the labs small tv, breaking news from Washington D.C. was streaming live. Ian got a text message and suddenly his whole demeanor changed. Grabbing Darcy hard by the wrist, he shoved a gun to her head, shouted "Hail Hydra!" and demanded in a vaguely Eastern European accent that Jane and Erik surrender to him all of their research! His fingers were digging into Darcy's wrist hard enough to make her cry out as he began to mock her, calling her stupid and bossy but when he started to say that she was a lousy lay, Darcy had enough. The whole time he was ranting she had stealthily worked her taser out of her hoodies pocket. When Thor burst into the Lab thru a window, surprising Ian, Darcy wrenched her wrist from his grasp and jammed the taser into his crotch mashing down the button. When he finally stopped twitching, Thor had him tied up securely.  He refused to talk to them when interrogated, he only sneered and pulled at his restraints. A search of his laptop revealed that he had been steadily funneling parts of Jane's research to an encrypted email that Darcy's fledgling hacker skills could not trace.

Although neither Jane nor Erik blamed her for hiring and sleeping with a Hydra spy, the guilt she felt was crushing her. She barely had time to process her feelings as a group of jackbooted thugs escorted Ian away in handcuffs, when IRONMAN(!!!) flew into the lab through the still broken window and offered Jane and company a safe place (Hydra Free) to continue her research and unlimited funding courtesy of Stark Industries. Jane had balked at first but Thor had changed her mind. (Darcy didn't want to know how, but assumed that "pelvic sorcery was involved) So now here she was in Manhattan at a party in The Avengers Tower. Tony Stark stated the party was to welcome Thor, Jane, Erik and Darcy to the Tower but also to say "Ta Ta to the Capsicle!" Apparently Steve Rogers was heading out into the wide world to search for his BFF aka The Winter Soldier. Darcy personally thought that Stark just needed an excuse to have a party but hey free booze is free booze!

 

"Lady Darcy! My Lightning Sister" Thor's bellow shakes Darcy out of her musings and got her attention "Come join us and partake!" He lifts a glass filled with amber liquid and gestures for her to take a seat next to him on the white leather sectional couch.

"Sure Big Guy" Darcy abandons her bar stool to cross the room and plops down next to him. She observes Jane on Thor's other side talking animatedly to a scruffy man in glasses sharing another couch with Erik. Darcy vaguely remembered being introduced to as Dr. Banner earlier today, during Tony's tour of the labs. She accepted a glass from Thor and watched him pass another across the table to none other than Captain (Just Steve, Ma'am) America himself. Who accepted the glass and raised it with a nod in her direction.

 _Whoa! He was so pretty! All muscly in his tight blue button down shirt that matched his eyes_. Those eyes were shadowed now and Darcy could see the inner turmoil. Darcy made herself pay attention to the toast that Thor was making! She raised her glass with him and after he shouted something in a vaguely Norwegian sounding language she tossed back the contents of the glass. It went down like honeyed fire and Darcy instantly felt warm and tingly. Holding the empty tumbler out to Thor for a refill, she asked him what they were drinking.

"Asgardian Mead, my Lightning Sister," He answered her, "The finest in all The Realms" He refilled all three glasses "Your turn to toast!" Thor gestured to Darcy

"Here's to you, and here's to me, and if we ever disagree, then Fuck You and here's to me!" Darcy crows and slams back the second drink, it goes down easier this time and Darcy feels amazing. Thor and Steve laugh and follow suit, Thor refilling the glasses again and naming it "The Captain's" turn. Steve smirks at them and raises his glass.

"Here's to that which goes in hard & stiff and comes out soft & wet. Here's to...bubblegum!" His cheeks redden as he gulps his drink. Darcy crows with laughter and Thor looks confused before Darcy digs a half full package of Juicy Fruit gum out of her purse and shows it to him letting him sample a piece. They continue to imbibe each toast getting raunchier and funnier. Darcy barely notices Dr. Banner and Erik excusing themselves, saying goodnight. Jane has begun to scribble formulae on the coffee table with a crayon she dug out of Darcy's purse. Thor excuses himself and his lady love as well, gathering Jane up and carrying her towards the elevator. Darcy notices that he left the bottle behind and fills up both her and Steve's glasses.

"I know why I am drinking but what about you? She asks him, sipping from her glass.

"I honestly didn't think I could get drunk anymore." He answers staring at the liquid he is swirling around his glass "The serum raised my metabolism so much that the alcohol breaks down before it even enters my bloodstream" he explains a he takes a deep drink almost draining the glass.

Darcy catches herself staring at his throat swallowing and wants to nibble on his collarbone. She watches his hand cradling the glass and wonders what it would feel like covering her breast. She inhales deeply unfortunately she is drinking at the time and starts to choke and cough violently. Steve is next to her in an instant pounding softly on her back. When she is able to finally catch her breathe, Darcy realizes that they are alone in the penthouse, even Tony seems to have abandoned the party and either gone to bed or his lab. Steve has an arm around her shoulder looking at her with concern.

"I'm okay!" She assured him and picked up the bottle to fill their glasses once more. She looks at the bottle confusingly because she is sure they should have killed it by now but it still seems to be half full, shrugs and hands Steve his glass. "You were saying?"

"It's just I haven't been drunk in a really long time." he hasn't moved his arm, so Darcy takes the opportunity to snuggle into him her hand brushing against his muscled thigh. When he doesn't move away she lets her hand more fully settle on his leg. She can feel his leg tense under her hand but then relax so she leaves it there. They sip their drinks in awkward silence for a bit then she asks him to tell her about it.

"The last time you were drunk." She prompts

"Well it was just before Bucky shipped out, to basic training. He had rounded us up a couple of dames, uh dates, and we had all gone to the pictures. Bucky snuck in a six pack and a flask and I got plastered off one beer and a dram of whiskey" Steve blushed in embarrassment at the memory "I puked on my dates shoes, I spent the night in the can throwing up and Bucky spent the night with both our dates." he confessed as he finished his glass and filled it and hers as well. "But this stuff is great, I feel amazing!" Darcy nodded in agreement,

"It seems to be the never ending bottle too, must be some kind of Asgard Hoodoo" she waggled her fingers in said bottle's direction. Her depression and guilt were a distant memory, she felt wonderful too. Clinking her glass with his, she drank the contents quickly. Darcy picked up the bottle, filled hers and topped off his.

"Okay Captain, last toast!" She raises her glass and he follows suit. "A toast to bread, because without bread... There would be no toast!" Darcy giggles and finishes her final drink.

She smiles at Steve's guffaws and then she stands up. _Whoa when did the room start spinning!_ Steve stands up as well and puts his arms out to steady her but he seems to be swaying a bit himself. She is clinging to his arm as they stumble to the elevator the doors opening automatically for them. Darcy trips on her own feet as they enter and begins to fall when Steve wraps his arms around her and presses her back against the elevator wall. Her own arms wrap around his neck as she tries to regain her balance. When she does and looks up she realizes how close they are to each other. He is staring at her face, his eyes are glazed and he is smiling. She smiles back at him, her fingers thrusting themselves into his hair of their own volition. Steve moans in approval and drops his head, his nose nuzzling her cheek. What the hell? Why not? Darcy thinks and turns her head and brushes her lips against his. As she pulls away his mouth follows hers. By the time the elevator doors open to her apartment floor her legs are wrapped around his waist and one of his hands is under her sweater kneading her breast. The other is buried in her hair. As they come up for air Darcy unwinds her legs and slowly slides down his body. Grabbing his hand she pulls him out of the elevator and down the hall to her door.

Jamming her thumb down on the scanner, she pushes open the door and leads him past the half full packing boxes in the living room down the hall to her bedroom. Pushing him down to sit on her bed she begins to undress. Pulling her sweater off over her head and pushing her leggings down. Steve is following suit unbuttoning his shirt, shrugging it off and lifting the tight undershirt over his head. As he starts to unzip and lift up to remove his pants, Darcy straddles him pushing him backwards too impatient to let him finish. They wrestle with the rest of their clothing without breaking their kiss. Steve flips them and Darcy is on her back staring into his face in the dim light. She feels his cock, hard and heavy nudging against her clit as it blindly searches for the right angle. Darcy moans and tilts her hips then gasps at the sensation of him sliding inside her. Steve stills his hips

"Are you ok?" He pants against her mouth.

"Don't stop baby. Please don't stop" she begs him before kissing him and thrusting her hips against his.

Sweaty and sated Darcy is sprawled across his chest. Still trying to catch her breath after two rounds of the best sex of her life she asks.

"Did I just punch your V-card?" She giggles

"Huh?" He mumbles not getting the reference

"Corrupted America? Ya know, defiled a national treasure? Will I go to jail?" Darcy turns her face and kisses his neck. _Totally worth it!_

"Not a Virgin," he chuckles "Lots of chorus girls willing to teach me the ropes" one hand is stroking her hair now, the other is drawing patterns on her back. Darcy can feel her eye lids growing heavy.

"You were a star pupil!" She yawns, and suddenly feels exhausted rolls over onto her stomach facing away from him. "I'm so parched, Steve please rescue me from this thirst " she sighs and her eyelids close.

She barely notices the bed dip or the rustle of clothes. She feels a warm kiss on her cheek and turns her face to kiss his mouth. She hears his mumbled question. "Water would be amazing!" She answers as she drifts off listening to the sounds of him stumbling out of the room.

_  
_

_Why is there a construction crew in her bedroom??_ Darcy cracks her eye open and immediately regrets the action. She slowly realizes the the sound is actually the ringing of her self phone which is as she blindly trying to locate on her night table. After hearing and feeling the crash of her lamp she opens her eyes again. Using her hand to shield her from the glare, Darcy slowly inches her way down the bed. Slipping off of the edge and lying on the floor she roots around till she locates her cell phone in yesterday's sweater pocket.

"Hello" she croaks barely recognizing her own voice.

"Darcy?" A harpy shrieks into the phone "I've been calling you for hours!"

"Jane??" Another croak "What time is it?"

"Noon!" the harpy whines "You promised to help set up lab today!" Darcy can almost hear Jane stamping her foot through the phone

"Alright, eat lunch with the big guy and give me an hour" but as she straightens to stand up and her stomach begins roll' "Better make that two!" Darcy throws down the phone and runs the bathroom, barely making it in time.

 _What a party it must have been_. Darcy thinks as she closes her empty fridge door. _Why is the fridge and all my kitchen cabinets open?_ Making a note to unpack some boxes today and order groceries from JARVIS, she gingerly makes her way to the communal floor and raids the Gatorade supply. After a slice of dry toast, two bottles of Gatorade, and three aspirin, Darcy makes her way to Jane's lab. Both of her scientist charges are standing in front of a whiteboard writing down formulae and checking monitors. Darcy observes the most of the lab is already set up and nods hello and mouths "sorry" at two twitching interns in lab coats drinking coffee in the corner. Darcy, knowing personally what a slave driver Jane can be when things are not to her liking, doesn't envy them one bit. Thor is sitting on the couch in the labs small break area, working his way through a box of strawberry frosted pop tarts. Darcy settles herself on the couch next to him and leans against his side, waving away the pastry he offers her. Taking small sips of the electric blue sports drink bottle and silently praying it stays down.

“What happened last night?” She asks him “What the hell did I drink last night? I hope it tasted better going down than the gallon of gasoline that I threw up this morning.” Thor turns to look at her.

“Do you not remember the toasting and revelry? The Asgardian Mead?” His voice begins to raise but quickly lowers his volume when he notices Darcy cringe. “The juicy fruit?” He whispers and waves an empty yellow gum package that he pulled out of his jeans pocket.

“Nope Big Guy not ringing any bells” She shakes her head gingerly “The last thing I remember from the party last night is Tony Stark challenging you to a pizza eating contest and surrendering after 3 slices while you polished off three pies” Thor’s chest puffs out in pride at his prowess “The rest is a blank, I hope I had fun because this is the worst hangover I’ve ever had”

“I am sorry you are unwell, Lady Darcy” He gently places his arm around her shoulder to cuddle her into his side. “We had great fun reveling with Steven Rogers. We gave The Captain a proper warriors send off.” Something inside Darcy shivers at the mention of Captain America but she chalks it up to the hangover and burrows more firmly into Thor’s side. He truly is the best cuddler in all the realms.

After a brief nap, she is starting to feel almost human again and spends the rest of the afternoon helping Jane and Eric set up the lab and acting as a buffer between Jane and the interns. At six pm Darcy declares SCIENCE to be over and bullies everybody out of the lab, sending the grateful interns home and her charges to the communal floor. After consulting with Jarvis about food delivery options and Tony’s and Dr. Banner preferences, she orders most of the Siam Lotus menu and is opening up various plastic and paper containers when they wander into the kitchen. “I’m not making this up” Tony is gesturing to the floor next to the kitchen island.

“Sam found Capsicle here passed out this morning, half dressed and cuddling four bottles of water.” Tony continues.  Dr. Banner smiles at Darcy when she hands him a container of eggplant in garlic sauce with a pair of chopsticks. Tony grabs one filled with Kung Pow Chicken and gestures with his own chopsticks.

“And this is the best part! When Falcon wakes him up, El Capitano can’t remember anything about the party last night or why he passed out on the kitchen floor after he raided the communal water supply.” Tony crows like this is the best news ever and Dr. Banner nods humoring him as they make their way over to the large table.

"And Asgardian Mead claims another victim" Darcy mumbles to herself, making sure her own scientist and Thor are settled before grabbing her own carton and joining the table.

 

Two months later after she is has puked up her breakfast, Darcy flushes the toilet and rinses her mouth out wondering if she forgot another round of alien liquor infused revelry. Then she looks up at the unopened box of tampons on the shelf

"Oh Fuck!"


	2. Forget the caffe latte, screw the raspberry iced tea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The test is positive. Darcy is heart broken and confused. Jane is supportive. The rest of the Avengers residing in the tower find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos!   
> Does anyone have plot bunny birth control? Cause they are breeding like well rabbits! (Groan) Sorry!  
> So anyway I don't own anything. Still no beta so mistakes are bound to be made. Enjoy!

 

**Chapter 2**

 

The test is positive. _I'm Pregnant!_ Darcy stares at the little blue plus trying to change the symbol with the sheer force of her will.  She is disturbed by a knock on the lab bathroom door.

"Darcy?" Jane's muffled voice is full of concern. "What did the test say?" Darcy sighs and opens the door, handing the test to Jane.

"Take another test!" Jane urges her after reading the results handing back the white stick.

"Jane I only bought one test, your a scientist for Thors sake!" Darcy  snaps "You know these tests are hela accurate and expensive! Besides this isn't an afterschool special or romantic comedy!" _No its a horror movie!_ Darcy thinks to herself.  She crosses the lab and throws herself down on the couch. When Darcy confided in her friend her suspicions this afternoon, Jane had immediately closed down the lab and declared an end to Science for the day. After sending the grateful but confused interns home with the afternoon off, she had JARVIS lockdown the lab in privacy mode and shooed Darcy into the bathroom with her drugstore bag to take the test. Darcy immediately regrets snapping at her and smiles gratefully when Jane hands her a water bottle and sits down next to her.

"I didn't know you were seeing anybody." Jane says after a few moments of silence.

"That's just it, Jane. I haven't been with anyone since... him" Darcy can't even bare to say his name. Jane lunges forward and envelopes Darcy a hug. Holding her friend while she cries. After a few minutes, Darcy pulls back wiping away her tears with the back of her hand "Stupid Hormones" She murmurs and takes another drink from her bottle of water.

"What are you going to do?" Jane asks "No matter what your decision, I will support you!" She gives Darcy's should a squeeze

"I know I need to see a Doctor, but I don't really want prying eyes (aka SHIELD) to know"

"What about Bruce?" Jane asks "No I serious Darcy! He is a Medical Doctor as well as a PHD. Besides JARVIS can make sure the records stay in house" Jane looks up at the ceiling when she mentions the A.I.

"That is correct, Dr. Foster" JARVIS's voice answers from the speaker "Ms. Pots insisted on privacy protocols for all Tower, I cannot grant access to medical records or share any audio or video footage of anyone in a medical or uh.. sexual situation with out permission from the resident or residents involved." he had paused  before that last part seeming uncomfortable with the phrasing. Darcy giggled and Jane blushed.

Thirty minutes later Darcy was laying down on an examining table, Jane holding her hand and looking at a blob the size of a grape on the ultrasound screen. Bruce is using the internal ultrasound probe and Darcy is too freaked out to make a comment about "Him not buying her dinner first"  It isn't until she hears the muffled **_Whomp Whomp Whomp_** of the heart beat that she realizes that she wants to keep her baby.

"So will you and the big guy consider being the God Parents?" Darcy asks Jane as they sniffle at the screen. "I mean he already has the God part down anyway. Right?"

 

Darcy leaves the exam room with a bag of sample prenatal vitamins, a pamphlet describing the foods she must stay away from (Bye-bye Tequila and Sushi) as well as cut down on (OHNO! Not her coffee!)  as a list of reading materials and websites to help her have a healthy pregnancy.  Although Dr. Banner is not an OBGYN, he agreed to monitor her. Bruce understood her need for privacy and did have some experience with childbirth in the third world nations that he had been hiding out in.  He did make her promise that if there are any complications or issues with her pregnancy that she must immediately see a specialist. Deciding not to share the news with the rest of the Tower residents until after the twelfth week, she swears Jane to secrecy.

"Swear on the sacred poptarts, Jane" Darcy digs out a foil packet she keeps in her purse for (Hangry Jane) emergencies "For if you betray my trust, this sugary goodness will never touch your lips again!"

"Not even Thor?" Jane asks her eyes growing big at the possibility of never eating a poptart again.

"Of course not!" Darcy says hold out the foil packet for Jane to swear upon "We will go tell him now." Jane does so swear of the sacred pastry and then opens the packet and eats one handing the other over to the mom to be. Thor is over the moon at the news.  Darcy makes him swear on Mew Mew, which he solemnly does. Then picks Darcy up in a bonecrushing hug. 

"This is a joyous occasion" He crows as he places her back on her feet "We must feast! And I must congratulate the father on his prowess and fertility" At this last part Darcy's face turns green and she runs for Jane and Thor's guest bathroom. Over the sound of her retching, Jane quietly informs Thor of whom the father is and that it is a sensitive subject. When Darcy returns to the living room, Thor gathers her up in a gentler hug, which she returns gratefully.

"Your child is under the protection of Asgard, my shield sister" He softly declares "No harm will come to him or her." Darcy feels herself crying again and lets herself be guided to the couch by her two best friends. They spend the rest of the night watching all of Darcy's favorite movies and eating huge bowls of tomato soup with grilled cheese sandwiches.  Jane curls up with Darcy on the guestroom bed as Thor tucks the drowsy women in.

"This is just one more adventure." Jane whispers as she grabs Darcy's hand and squeezes as they both start to drift off to sleep and Thor turns off the light and heads to bed himself. Darcy has never felt as safe in her whole life.

 

She actually made it a month into her second trimester before the cat gets let out of the bag.  Her excuses of "bad tuna" (To cover the nausea), and low blood sugar or "That time of the month"(Hormones) usually works but now her clothing was getting tighter and she knew she would have to tell them all soon.  It wasn't that she wanted to keep it a secret but she didn't want anyone to treat her any differently and the subject of Ian was not something that she wanted to discuss though he featured vividly in her nightmares almost every night. 

"Boobs!" Tony shouts out one morning in the communal kitchen and Darcy looks up at him startled, a spoon of oatmeal raised halfway to her mouth. "Yours are bigger, what gives?" Tony gestures to his own chest with both hands and Pepper smacks him in the back of the head.

"JARVIS" Pepper looks up at the ceiling "Please schedule Mr. Stark for SI Sexual Harassment and Sensitivity Training 101, I'm sure HR has kept his seat warm for him" Pepper glares at Tony, who looks down sheepishly

"Scheduled Ms. Potts" JARVIS reports "I've taken the liberty to lock down his lab and the garage until he completes it, like last time."  Tony squawks at that and apologizes to Darcy, hoping his show of remorse will commute his sentence

Darcy feels Jane grab and squeeze her hand and when she looks up and meets Thor's imploring gaze she knows its time. She sighs and takes a deep breath and clears her throat.

"Well Tony" she begins but addresses everyone at the breakfast table "In the next coming months I suppose all of me is going to get a little bigger... I'm pregnant." She picks up her oatmeal spoon and starts to eat. Not before seeing Clint take out his wallet and hand Natasha a twenty dollar bill.  At Darcy's eyebrow raise Natasha shrugs

"I'm a spy, its my job."  She offers and goes back to eating her own oatmeal. Everyone else offers their congratulations while Tony thinking he was now justified in his earlier comments tries to argue with Pepper over the mandatory HR visit and lab lockout.

"I wasn't being insensitive, Pepper!" He whines "I was being observant, like the assassin twins!" but it falls on deaf ears as Pepper takes his arm and guides him out of the kitchen.  Pepper and Natasha stop by the lab later and invite Darcy and Jane to a "Ladies" lunch.  Over cocktails (Mocktail for Darcy) and spinach salads they toasted Darcy and made plans to go shopping for maternity clothes.

"You are going to need a bigger suite for the nursery" Pepper states, Looking at the tower plans on her tablet "There is an empty three bedroom on Steve's floor"  She sends a text of to JARVIS to begin airing it out.

"You don't have to go to that much trouble" Darcy blushes feeling a bit overwhelmed. She hadn't even begun to think about a nursery.

"Nonsense!" Pepper reaches across the table to pat Darcy's hand "This isn't any trouble and you will need more space than the one bedroom you have now."

They spend the rest of the afternoon shopping at various maternity and baby shops. All purchases made with Stark's credit card.

"As an apology for outing your condition before you were ready to share it" Pepper assures her at Darcy's protest. 

 

Darcy is busy for the next couple of days packing up her small suite and moving with Jane and Thor's help to the bigger one.  It isn't until Sunday at "Family" Dinner that the dreaded subject she has been successfully avoiding all week finally comes up.

"So are we gonna have a composite bow wedding?" Clint asks he hands Darcy a rinsed off dinner plate to place into the dishwasher. He takes Darcy's failure to take it from him as a sign of confusion and continues with his teasing "I'm just saying, Thor and I can track your baby daddy down and bring him in at arrow point ...." He cuts off as he notices the sheer look of horror on her face. Darcy eyes flood with tears and she flees the room. 

"Идиот!" Natasha slaps him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Clint rubs his head "How was I supposed to know it was a sensitive subject?" 

"Maybe by the fact she never talks about him?" Natasha rolls her eyes "Dumbass!" He turns and meets the disapproving eyes of the rest of the group. Jane frowns at him and hurries after Darcy to make sure she is ok. 

"Who is the father." Tony asks curiousity eating him now "twenty bucks says that its one of Thors Warriors Three!" Erik chokes on his tea at the comment as Clint and Tony start to throw out names of outrageously in likely suspects.

"Buckingham Palace Guard"

"Prince Harry"

"Fury"

"Andy from accounting"

Finally fed up with their antics at Darcy's expense, Thors fist hits the table starling everyone and rattling  the coffee mugs and dessert plates

"Enough!" He bellows and the room falls silent "I am only sharing this to spare my shield sister from having to tell the tale, but if I ever hear of anyone giving Darcy grief over it" he looks pointedly at both Clint and Tony "you will answer to me, at hammer point!" an audible gulp is heard from both of them. Thor sat back and sighed.

"Before I returned to Midgard, Darcy recruited another intern for Science. After we defeated the Dark Elves, Ian and Darcy began a relationship." Erik almost growled at the mention of his former interns name but stayed silent and let Thor continue.

"While those flying ships were falling in your capital, Ian revealed his true duplicitous nature. He held a gun to the head of the woman he claimed to love. He threatened Erik and the woman I love" A crash of thunder outside the tower mirrored his displeasure "All in the name of many headed dragon that destroyed your SHIELD."

"Shortstack is carrying HYDRA spawn?" Tony exclaimed before his brain could catch up with his mouth. He immediately shut his mouth and looked contrite under the quelling look of the angry Thunder God.

"My Shield Sister's child is under the protection of Asgard! He or she will be a warrior just like their mother. If they are not welcome here than I will happily return to Asgard and take Jane and Darcy with me!" Tony holds up his hands in surrender.

"Hold up PointBreak don't be hasty, both Lewis and her warrior child are welcome!" He looked to Pepper for help and she was tempted to let him chew on the foot he had so stupidly inserted into his mouth _Again!_

"Of course Darcy is welcome!" She assures Thor "Over the last few months she has become indispensable in our labs, I never worry anymore if Tony is eating or sleeping" she rolls her eyes when Tony squawks in indignation.

"She always makes sure the is a vegetarian option for me at meal times and I never run out of my favorite tea. She also reminds me to do my daily meditation." Bruce states

"Darcy has mothered Jane and I since the beginning and now she always keeps kilts stashed in the lab when I can't think through my pants" Erik offers

"We have prank wars, movie nights and video game competions to help us blow off steam. A bottle of Tasha's favorite vodka is always in the freezer" Clint pipes up

"Miss Lewis is very popular with the bots, taking time to greet and speak with each one, she and I have political debates and often discuss the global news." JARVIS's voice breaks in from overhead

"She takes care of us all!" Natasha adds "She brings us together and makes us a family"

"See Goldilocks" Tony gestures to everyone at the table "We need her and she and the baby will be under The Avengers protection" 

Thor smiles brightly at the outpouring of love for the women he has adopted as his sister.

"Do you all really mean that?" Comes a quiet voice from the doorway.

They all turn to see a teary eyed Darcy with Jane standing beside her. Pepper jumps out of her chair and pulls Darcy into the kitchen. Hugging her. 

"Yes we mean it!" Pepper tells her. "From the moment you arrived, you have made this place more of a home to all of us than it ever was before. We truly may not survive if you leave" 

One by one each of the tables occupants get up and hug Darcy assuring her that she is needed and loved. Natasha pushes all but Clint out into the living room to watch a movie saying that they will finish cleaning up from dinner.

"Tough break about her ex being a HYDRA plant" Clint says as he hands her the last rinsed dish to put in the washer. Natasha takes it from him and places it on the top rack. As she closes the door and turns it on, some detail keeps bothering her. It's on the tip of her tongue but she can't seem to figure it out. Natasha waves him into the living room to watch the movie with the others. 

"I have to make a few calls" she tells him and heads towards the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's bothering Natasha about Thor and Darcy's story? 
> 
> Идиот - means idiot in Russian according to google translate. 
> 
> Comments and critiques are always welcome.


	3. Would you please ignore that you found me on the floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's questions are answered and she fills Darcy in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing  
> Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes  
> enjoy

** Chapter** 3

"Thanks for sending me the file Maria" Natasha looked at the information she pulled up on her tablet

"No nothing to worry about I just wanted to be thorough." She scanned through the medical chart until she found what she as looking for

"I am absoulutly on tap for a girls night, I'll let Pepper know. Talk to you soon. Bye."

She put her phone down on the table and read the medical chart one more time. That was it! This was what had bothered her last week when Thor had shared the story of Darcy's baby paternity. It wasn't until she had awoken last night in a cold sweat from a nightmare that the pieces fell into place. To prevent any of their operatives being compromised by any attachment, the Red Room had taken drastic measures, she and her fellow widows had been sterilized. It seemed that HYDRA had adopted the same principles as her keepers had. Natasha was looking as proof Ivan Terzić's (aka Ian Boothby) vasectomy. 

 

"Miss Lewis? Ms Romanov is outside your door and is asking to speak with you." JARVIS informed her.

Darcy was sitting on the floor inside her closet digging through random clothing trying to find anything that would fit over the girls and baby bump (which seemed to have popped overnight). She knew that she should just be a grown up and do her laundry but she had put it off for so long that now the large overflowing hamper seemed insurmountable. She was determined to find something to wear so she could at least leave her suite. _Eureka!!!_ Darcy thought as she pulled out a dark blue men's button down shirt. It was a bit wrinkled but looked clean. Thor must have left it behind at their last movie night and it had found its way onto the floor of her closet where all misfit clothing seemed to wind up.  She slipped it on over her tank top and was immediately engulfed in a spicy scent that made her shiver. Wondering if Thor had found a new cologne, (eau de Asgard usually smelled like ozone and strawberry pop tarts) she rolled up up the sleeves to three quarter and got to her knees and slowly to her feet using a shelf to steady her. 

"Let her in J-man, tell her I'll be another minute" Darcy called out as she hurried to the bathroom to pee for the umpteenth time today. She slipped on some somewhat clean black leggings and buttoned the shirt up. It pulled over the girls so she left the top three undone. Twisting her mass of unruly curls into a messy bun, she checked herself in the mirror one last time before joining Natasha in the kitchen.  She found the spy/assassin pouring a shot from the vodka bottle, Darcy kept for her in the freezer.

"A little early in the morning for therapy." Darcy comments and heads to the fridge suddenly ravenous. Natasha drinks the shot and pours another before returning the bottle to the freezer.

"You know you can always use the tower's laundry service." Natasha smirks at her after observing her outfit "Or the black Amex Pepper gave you to buy more clothes." 

"Shut it!" Darcy snaps and opened her fridge to look at the food situation. Grabbing a container of takeout left over from last night and a fork from the draw she digs into the cold lomein. "So what's up?" She offers a forkfull to Natasha who shakes her head.

Natasha takes a deep breathe and pauses not sure how to breech the sensitive subject. Finally just decided to go with blunt honesty.

"Ian is not your baby's father" She blurts out before picking up the shot glass and draining it.

Darcy drops the container onto the counter the fork clattering next to it and stares at her is shock. 

"What the fuck, Maury Povich!" tears start to gather in her eyes as she glares accusingly at her friend.

"Here" Natasha hands her a stark tablet the has Ian's medical chart pulled up and highlights a portion for her to read. "I'm sorry Darcy but it's true. Maria Hill confirmed it today."

"I don't understand" Darcy rereads the information again before putting the tablet down next to her forgotten meal. "I haven't been with anyone else, not even kissed another guy." Tears are falling in earnest now (stupid hormones) Natahsa's arms come around her. Feeling guilty for causing her friend so much distress

"I'm so sorry to interrupt but that isnt true" JARVIS says from above. Both women look up in shock. 

"What?" Darcy cries at the same time Natasha asks him to explain.

The voice seems to hesitate before continuing "You and Captian Rogers have kissed" Natasha looks at Darcy in shock and Darcy shakes her head.

"No we haven't! I certainly would have told everybody if I had kissed Captian America! Hell I'd shout it from the rooftops! Taken out a full page add in The Bugle!" 

"When was this Jarvis?" Natasha asks.

"It was 5 months, 1 week and four days ago. Ms. Lewis and Dr. Foster's first night at the Tower. Sir had hosted a party for them and Dr Selvig, for Captain Rogers as well, who left the tower the next day. You and Agent Barton were out on a mission." JARVIS explained

"I didn't kiss Captain America " Darcy whispers trying to remember "Did i kiss Captain America?" Her hand absentmindedly curves over her swollen belly.

"If I may use your tablet, Ms Romanov" at Natasha's nod the screen lights up showing a full color video of Darcy and Steve stumbling into the elevator, Darcy tripping and Steve catching her, her kissing him and a messy make out session against the elevevator wall.

Both women look on in shock as the tablet Darcy wraps her legs legs around Steve's waist, his hand sliding under her sweater. The elevator doors open but it's a few seconds before the couple onscreen notices. Darcy grabs his hand and leads Steve out of the elevator and down the hall, opening her suite door and pulling him inside. The video fasts forward to what looks an hour on the time stamp and Steve stumbles out the door, wearing only his pants and carrying his undershirt and shoes.

"Oh my Thor!" Darcy cries and looks down "Holy Crap!" finally realizing where the shirt she is wearing came from. 

"It was the freakin Asguardian Mead!" She exclaims and Natasha finally understands. Thor had brought out his bottle of Mead to celebrate the success of a difficult Avengers mission a couple months ago. Natasha only had one glass of the stuff but Clint and Tony over indulged. Luckily Jarvis had locked Tony out of the suit before they decided to take a drunken flyby of the Statue of Liberty with Clint hanging on piggyback. Both woke up the next day sick as dogs with no recollection of their drunken antics, while she had only a mild headache . Darcy's wail snaps Natasha out of musing.

"I had sex with Captain America, can't remember a single detail and all I got was a lousy shirt!"

"Thats not all you got" Natasha reminds her.  Darcy looks down at her hand cradling her abdomen.

"I suppose carrying Baby America is better then the baby of a lying liar that lies."

"I suppose" Natasha offers patting her shoulder.

"Do you think He remembers?" Darcy asks gesturing to the tablet.

"Probably not."

Darcy picks up the Lomein container and fork and resumes eating. Bring the tablet and food into the livingroom and sinking down onto the couch.

"J-man I need red gummy bears, mass quantities of red gummy bears,  make that happen"

"Right away Miss Lewis" he answers her 

"Are you going to be ok?" Natasha asks her. Darcy nods but focuses on Natasha's tablet and rewatching the footage she can't remember living. 

"I'm keeping this" she guestures to the tablet 

"Whatever you need." She sits down next to her and puts her arm around her. They watch the footage again this time continuing to follow the half clothed Steve as he makes his drunken way to the communal kitchen and searching the cabinets until he finds four bottles of water in the fridge. He quickly opens one and drains it before turning and yawning. He lays down on the floor next to the kitchen island using his shoes and Tshirt as a pillow. He goes to sleep cuddling the four bottles in his arms. Both women are still giggling (Darcy a little manically)  when Clint knocks on the door and enters carrying a gallon jug of red gummy bears. He hands it over to Darcy who is making grabby hands at the jug. 

"Hey we gotta go" he addresses Natasha "Cap called, he and Falcon found what they thought was an abandoned HYDRA base but Spoiler Alert! Not so abandoned. They are pinned down and are requesting assistance  Stark and Thor are already enroute and Banner is waiting in the Quinjet." Darcy looks up from the gummy bears at the mention of Steve and Natasha squeezes her hand as she stands up and follows Clint out. Darcy asked JARVIS to que up The Princess Bride.

"Is Darcy ok?" He asks after the door to the apartment in firmly closed "She looked upset."

"She will be" Natasha answers as they enter the elevator to head up to the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short it just seemed like a natural place to stop. Next up Steve's homecoming! How will he take the news?


	4. To walk the fine line between self control and self abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain and an injured Falcon return to the tower. Darcy cooks, bakes and clues Jane in on her baby's father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a beast! Sorry it took so long.  
> Thank you for the Kudos and comments.  
> I own nothing.

**Chapter 4**

 

Steve tries to wipe the soot from his face with and equally dirty glove and succeeds in smearing it across his cheeks. Frustration and disappointment are warring inside him.  _Almost six months wasted on this wild goose chase with nothing to show for it, except almost getting Sam killed!_ He thinks angrily. He looks across the quinjet's hold to where Bruce is sewing up Sam's leg after removing a piece of shrapnel. He has already cleaned and bandaged the bullet wound in Sam's arm which luckily was a through and through, not hitting and bone or major arteries. Sam meets his concerned gaze and offers a brave smile, his pupils dilated from the pain meds.

"Sorry we missed him Steve." Sam slurred 

"Not your fault, it was bad intel" he assured him. _Bucky hadn't ever been there._   _It was a fucking trap!_  If he hadnt been able to alert JARVIS from the emergency com Stark installed in his Shield, Sam would have died. That last Hydra goon came up behind him while he was distracted trying to help Sam. If Clint's shot hadn't taken the goon out.. Hell! He himself could have died. He was resilient not immortal. As if to nail this point home, Thor yells in triumph and gestures at his stark tablet. _  
_

"I have pulverized this confection!" Not waiting for a reaction, he goes back to swiping his finger across the tablet screen.

Steve looks away from Thor to find Natasha staring at him from across the hold. She has a smirk on her face that vanishes when she realizes he caught her

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" he snaps sarcastically 

"More like lodged somewhere else" She snaps back at him and tosses a few packets of wet wipes at him. He catches them and proceeds to clean his face and neck instantly feeling a little better until he looks back over at Sam and the rage and guilt begin again. He barely looks up in time to catch a bottle of water Natasha lobbed at his head as she gets up off the bench and heads for the cockpit to join Clint. 

"When we get back to the tower, Wilson is headed to medical and you should head to your suite. Eat, clean up and sleep. We can debrief in the morning." She says over her shoulder not waiting for his answer.

Steve stares at the bottle of water in his hands. Something shimmers in the back of his mind, this almost memory that has plagued him for months, but each time he thinks about it willing himself to remember it eludes him. 

Tony, who has been fiddling with Sam's wing pack since they boarded the Quinjet, sits down on the bench Natasha just vacated.

"Your supposed to drink it not sleep with it." He quips and holds out a granola bar. Steve sighs and takes it, not even having the energy to be annoyed

"Been saving that one up for months haven't you." 

"Yep!" Tony says popping the P and tapping his forehead "kept it stored up nice and safe with all it's brothers and sisters" Steve sighs again, opens the granola bar and finishes it in two bites. He drains the water bottle just as quickly then leans back and closes his eyes. Thor cheers triumphantly as he beats another level.

He wakes up to a gentle shake of his shoulder. Eyes snapping open to focus on Clint's concerned face. 

"We are back at the Tower." Clint informs him. "Thor and Banner have already moved Wilson to medical. Go get some rack time. Tasha scheduled a debriefing at 0900 tomorrow" He offers the weary super soldier a hand up which Steve accepts gratefully. He stumbles to the elevator and leans against the back wall. Again he feels a sense of Deja vu but chalks it up to exhaustion. After what seems like an eternity the elevator finally reaches his floor and the doors open. He makes his way out into the hallway and heads to his suite. He is so tired he doesn't notice the click of a door closing across the hall. 

"Welcome back Captian Rogers." JARVIS says as Steve enters his suite heads to the kitchen. Distracted by his growling stomach he almost misses the covered plates and thermos on his kitchen island. He stares at the steaming mug next to the thermos a second before picking it up and hesitantly taking a sip. He groans aloud as his tongue is coated with rich creamy hot chocolate. Even though the liquid is almost scalding hot, he drains the mug quickly and fills it again from the thermos. Vowing to himself to savor it, he clutches the mug to his chest and proceeds to lift the lids to reveal a large stack of pancakes, bacon and sausage. A plastic container next to the thermos holds chocolate chip cookies. Steve allows himself one cookie before drenching his pancakes in syrup and tucking in. Although he tries to make himself eat slowly and enjoy this unexpected treat, the plates of pancakes and breakfast meat are clean in a matter of minutes. He grabs three more cookies before closing the container and rinses out the thermos, mug and plates in the sink. Now that he has sated his hunger the exhaustion comes back sevenfold. He is determined to be clean first and heads to the bathroom for a shower. 

"JARVIS?" He prompts as he lays down in bed feeling cleaner than he has in months "Please thank Pepper for me. The food and cookies were just what I needed." He is fighting to keep his eyes open.

"I am sorry to inform you that Ms. Potts is in Bejing this week Captain Rogers." But Steve barely hears him as he drifts off the sleep.

 

When JARVIS informed her the team had successfully  rescued The Captian and Falcon and was on their way back, Darcy had watched two movies, feel asleep halfway through a third, ate two pb&j sandwiches and about a quarter of the jug of red Gummy Bears. Darcy stretched, ungracefully rolled off the couch and got to work.

Pizza had been ordered for Barton and Thor. She made sure that vodka and chocolate Bobka were available for Tasha. For Bruce she called in his standing order at Bengal Delight. She confirmed with JARVIS that the protein powder, fruits and veggies Tony uses in his shakes had been restocked. Upon prompting, JARVIS advised her of Sam Wilson's status and that he would be transferred to Medical. She hadn't been sure what to do for Captain America so she sent out a quick text. Tasha texted back that the captain had a sweet tooth, ate almost as much as Thor and liked breakfast foods, she had also advised Darcy that she should hold off at least until tomorrow to approach him about their pending offspring. After heading up to the communal floor and checking the pantry and fridge for ingredients she decided on making chocolate chip cookies for everyone and pancakes for The Captain.

_He's my Baby Daddy for Thor's sake! I should probably start calling him Steve._ Darcy thought as she cracked eggs into a mixing bowl in the communal kitchen. Jane wandered in, nose buried in her tablet as she took a stool at the island. Darcy gave her a spoon of batter to taste test (Raw eggs a No No for the Peanut) and Jane gave her a thumbs up, not even looking up from the data she was ingesting. After spooning out four batches of cookies and sliding the first two trays into the double oven, she went over to the pantry and removed a silver packet from a box marked Thor and placed it in front of Jane's tablet blocking her view.

"What the hell Darcy?" She whined finally looking up at her friend.

"Swear!" She waved the silver packet at her

"What? Again!" But when Jane saw that Darcy wasn't budging she put the tablet down and placed one hand on top of the pop tarts and the other over her heart.

"I, Dr. Jane Foster do so solemnly swear" she pauses and lifts her eyebrow at Darcy

"To never reveal the information that you are about to learn to anyone! Including your hot ass hunk of electric God love. No matter how persuasive his pelvic sorcery! Until I, Darcy Lewis release you from your vow." Jane at first doesn't want to repeat this but after looking into Darcy's serious eyes, Jane decides to say the words and finishes her oath.

"If I betray this trust, never again will this frosted sacred confection pass my lips." She lifts her hand "Okay now what the hell?"

Darcy ignores her and asks JARVIS to que up a video to Jane's tablet. She heads over to the kitchen counter and begins assembling the ingredients she will need for pancakes and once more begins cracking eggs into a bowl. Heating up two large skillets for bacon and sausage, a pot of milk for hot chocolate as well as the griddle to cook her pancakes. She cringes when she hears Jane gasp but doesn't pause in her preparation until she hears a snort followed by a giggle at Steve's drunken antics in the kitchen. She meets Jane's confused gaze.

"Ian is not my Peanut's father" her hand covers her protruding belly. "Tasha showed me the medical file this morning. He apparently is snipped. JARVIS shared this video with us this morning."

"So when did this," Jane gestures to the tablet " video happen?"

"Our first night at the tower, my introduction to Asgardian devil juice, subsequent amnesia and the worst hangover of my life."

"You really don't remember?"

"Nope, I don't think Steve does either. But the timeline fits so I am actually less far along then we thought" Darcy measures out the flour and adds it to the milk, egg and melted butter mixture all ready in her mixing bowl. She picks up a large spoon and begins to stir. She turns to the large stove behind her and flips the bacon and turns the sausage.

"What are you going to do?" Jane asks "Are you going to tell him?"

"Yes! No! Maybe? I mean what am I supposed to say? Hey Captain America, five and a half months ago we got plastered, bumped uglies and now Surprise! it's a baby Avenger!" The oven timer goes off and Darcy switches out the trays leaving the just baked cookies to cool. Jane gets up from her stool and moves around the island putting her arms around her BFF.

"I can be with you when you tell him." she tells Darcy.

"Thanks" she answers and then wrinkles her nose. "Tasha texted me to hold off tonight. Besides you need to shower, Stinky!"

Darcy steps back pinches her nose and gags. Jane sniffs her collar and shrugs.

"Alright alright I going! Can we please find out the baby's sex at your ultrasound tomorrow?"

"Maybe if the Peanut cooperates. Pizza has been ordered for the big lug, make sure to eat at least one slice!"

Jane nods and grabs her tablet and a cookie, heading to the elevator. Darcy shakes her head and begins separating the cookies into several containers, each marked with an Avengers name on it. She pours and flips the pancakes while the second batch of cookies bakes. After transferring the pancakes sausage and bacon onto covered warming plates, the hot chocolate into a thermos, dividing up the rest of the cookies and cleaning up her mess Darcy is exhausted.

"Miss Lewis the Quinjet is twenty minutes out, all food has been delivered to the lobby and Mr. Hogan is on his way up with the orders."

"Thanks JMan" she yawns and grabs the room service trolley from the closet and begins arranging the cookie containers on it.

The elevator dings and Happy enters the common floor, three boxes of pizza in one arm and bags of takeout in the other. He helps her load up the cart and leaves taking two cookie containers, promising to drop one off at Medical for Wilson and the other to share with the security staff. As they wait for their elevators Darcy's arrives first and she pushes the cart inside saluting Happy as the doors close. She starts at Tony's penthouse and stops at every Avengers apartment, dropping off the cookies and food. Her thumbprint unlocks all their doors. She hears the shower running in Jane and Thors apartment when she stops by and giggles to herself.

Darcy finally heads back to her floor. _Almost done!_ She thinks as she wheels the cart to Steve's apartment door. Her thumbprint doesn't work. In the last six months the rest of the Avengers had accepted her need to take care of them (like she did for Jane, Erik and Thor) and gave her free reign of their labs and private spaces. Pepper gave her a raise and an official title of Assistaint to the Avengers. (Tony called her a glorified "babysitter" but didn't give her too hard a time when she made him eat, bathe, or sleep.) Darcy thanks JARVIS as he unlocks and opens the door for her.

"This is your Daddy's place" she informs her belly. Steve's apartment is laid out exactly like hers except sparsely furnished. No decorations what so ever, nothing to say that someone had even lived there at all. Darcy sets up the plates and cookie container on the kitchen island, getting a mug from the cabinet and flatware and napkins from a drawer. She fills the mug from the thermos pausing to savor the rich aroma. As she turns to leave a bookshelf in the corner of the living room catches her eye. Darcy examines the contents. Her fingers ghosting over the bindings of old second hand paperbacks. Framed faded pictures of Steve and the Howling Commandos and one of him with just Sergent Barnes taken during World War II. Darcy remembers a few of the photos from her high school freshmen history textbook. Natasha had told her one night that Bucky was still alive and had been transformed into the Winter Soldier by Hydra. _So that was who Steve and Sam Wilson were searching for._ Darcy's eyes are drawn to framed sketch of a beautiful women's face, the name Peggy is written neatly in the corner. 

"Miss Lewis" JARVIS's calm voice startles her as she places the sketch back into its place on the shelf. "The Quinjet has returned to the hanger, Captain Rogers is in the elevator." 

"Slow it down J-man!" Darcy cried grabbing the cart and pulling it behind her as she hurries to the door. "Don't open the elevator until I'm inside my place" 

JARVIS opens Steve's door for her as well as her apartment door across the hall. She pushes the now empty cart and quickly rushes through both doors. Darcy hears the elevator ding as she tries to quietly close her door. She is gasping, her back pressed up against the door as she tries to calm down. She feels a kick inside her abdomen. Catching her breath she grabs the last container on the cart and heads to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of milk.

"Okay Peanut we need a plan to figure out how to tell your Daddy about you" she rubs her belly as she eats her cookies and milk. "Blunt Honesty? Make Thor do it? Singing Telegram?" None of those ideas get even a flutter from inside. 

"OK then tomorrow" she decides yawning as she heads to bed "We will figure it out tomorrow." She is then rewarded with another kick as if Peanut is seconding the motion. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping I got Steve right, he is really hard!  
> Next chapter is coming soon!  
> Still trying to decide if The Peanut is a boy or girl.  
> Also running out of BNL "Alcohol" song lyrics that make sense with my chapters.


	5. But now I know that there's a time and there's a place where I can choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns that the person he is searching for wasn't so far away  
> Darcy learns the sex of the baby.  
> A few more people learn who the baby daddy really is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post. Thank you for everybody the comments and kudos  
> I own nothing... except my mistakes and bad grammar (Still working on it)

**Chapter** 5  

 

"JARVIS, please run the simulation again." Steve Rogers asked the AI, ignoring Clint's groan and Natasha's eye roll. Something about last nights misadventure was bothering him and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Each time they ran through the simulation they were able to give JARVIS more information to add to it. They had started the morning off with everybody participating. Sam had video conferenced in from his bed in medical but had passed out rather quickly when his drugs kicked in. Tony had whined about needing to repair the suit and had made such a stink when both Banner and Thor excused themselves regarding an ultrasound appointment that Steve just told Tony to leave before he choked the life out of him. Tasha and Clint were sticking it out with him but he could see the Archer lasting much longer.  He himself was starting to get antsy but he could not seem to let it go.

"Add the recording of the Avenger coms as well." he prompted and leaned back into his seat at the conference table. The 3D hologram of the warehouse appeared before him. Two small icons, his shield and a falcon appeared and entered the building from a back door by a loading dock. As they crossed the warehouse main floor, they were surrounded and attacked by Hydra soldiers, represented by octopi with skull heads. He watched in silence and remembered how he and Sam had dispatched the first wave rather easily before scrambling to find cover coming under heavy fire. That was when Sam was shot in the leg. A hammer and a mini Ironman helmet appeared and began fighting more soldiers outside. The Quinjet touched down onto the roof a spider and an arrow exited the aircraft and entered the building through a broken window and battled their way to Steve and Sam's position. As the battle is winding down, Steve hears Natasha tell Clint to get to the jet and land it outside the loading dock. As she and Thor move Sam towards the loading bay, one last Hydra soldier appears and attacks Steve's vulnerable back. A rifle shot takes him out and Steve suddenly stands up.

"JARVIS please freeze it there! Can you isolate where that rifle shot came from?"

"I am sorry Captian Rogers but it is impossible for me to calculate that information with the data that has been provided." JARVIS replies and Steve looks over at Clint.

"Did you take that shot?" he asks the archer. Clint shakes his head.

"I was already flying the jet to our rondevue point behind the warehouse" he looks closer at the hologram and asks Steve "which way did the body fall?"

"The shot came from the left and above" Steve answered with his eyes closed recalling the moment the HYDRA soldier collapsed. "It went through his neck right above the clavicle as he went to stab me. I wasn't going to be able to block him. He might have killed me." 

"Here" Clint points to a raised maintinece platform by the rafters "It's the perfect nest. That's where I'd set up" 

"Nest?" Steve asks

"Sniper's nest" Natasha answers for her partner. She analyzes the scene before her for a second before adding "A very skilled sniper. Okay boys, it looks like the was another party guest last night. JARVIS can you track down where the initial Intel about this so called abandoned warehouse came from?"

Steve reaches his hand out and his fingers go through the area of hologram where Clint pointed to. 

"Bucky!" He states and his arm falls to his side "Bucky was there!"

 

A boy! She was having a boy! Her Peanut had a Penis! Well that's what Bruce said as he had pointed out a spot on the ultrasound. Darcy still couldn't figure out which end was up on that small black and white screen.  Thor had huzzahed loudly procliaming the fetus a great warrior that would bring much honor in battle. Jane shushed him as she dried her own happy tears and pushed him out of the room to give Darcy some privacy. 

"Bruce, I have some new information about Peanut's father." She began as Bruce wiped the gel off her belly and she pulled up her leggings. "I am actually two weeks less pregnant then we originally thought"

"Darcy I don't think you can be less pregnant." He smirked "maybe less further along" he opened her chart and turned the pages to the beginning. "Two weeks less would put conception around your move from London to New York."

"Yes." Darcy agreed "Our first night here actually." she began to flush as she explained "Under the influence of Asgardian devil juice, I may have boned a super soldier who also was under the influence of the aforementioned libation." 

"Wait! What?" Bruce's eyebrows raised and mouth dropped open in shock "How.. Uh okay how did you figure this out?" 

"Tasha did. Yesterday. Apparently there is this undisclosed rule about secret evil organizations sterilizing their operatives to prevent leverage. So she told me that Ian could not be Peanut's daddy and then JARVIS showed us the video from that ni"

"There's a video!" Bruce interrupted "Of you... and Steve! Having sex!!??" 

"Yes" Darcy nodded "Well not the sex part but the makeout in the elevator part looked really hot." 

"But you don't remember" she shook her head "and neither does he?" 

"I don't think so" she answered "But I haven't seen him, Steve I mean, since that night" she sighed "I barely remember meeting him."

"Then a thought occurred to me this morning that I was carrying a super soldier baby! I mean will he have super strength? Peanut already is a strong kicker." she put her hand over her belly worryingly.

"Well we can run a few more tests, but everything so far has been normal." Bruce pats her shoulder still trying to wrap his mind around this turn of events as he walks her out of the exam room.

"Now he is here, Steve... back at the tower and how do I tell him? I have to tell him. I have to tell him, right?" Darcy looks up at Bruce as tears fill her eyes. He nods and draws her akwardly into his arms.

After years of solitude, keeping everyone at a distance he is still not used to touching let alone embracing another person. Tony was the first, invading his space at every opportunity, pelting Bruce from across the lab with blueberries, zapping him with little lasers. From the day Bruce met Darcy,  she barreled through his boundaries. She was a very tactile person and was generous with her hugs and her hands. Fluffing his hair as she passed by him in the lab, leaning against him on the couch during movie nights. He felt uncomfortable at first but he observed her doing the same thing with the others too. She had truly become a fixture in his life and he hated to see her so upset. He held her a little longer stroking her hair as she took a deep breath and pulled herself together.

"I'm okay" she pulled back from him "I think I just need to figure out a plan of action. And cook... I really need to cook something" she nods to herself and begins asking JARVIS about ingrediants as Bruce escorts her to the elevator bank. 

As soon as her elevator door closed the other one opened revealing Captain America. He had been in the process of pushing the open door button. The look of annoyance on his face vanished when he saw Bruce standing there.

"Hey have you noticed the elevators running slower that normal?" Steve asked "I feel like it took way too long to go down five floors and then I must have sat here for a minute waiting for the doors to open" 

"My appologies Captain Rogers, it must be a temporary glitch." JARVIS stated from above. Bruce tried to hide his expression of surprise at the A.I.s blatant lie, knowing full well the delay had to do more with protecting Darcy than a fictional glitch.

"No I haven't noticed a delay" Bruce answered Steve's initial question "I assume you are here to visit with Mr. Wilson? I was just going to check on him myself."

"Yes! He was there! Bucky! At the warehouse! He saved my life, again!" Steve was excited

"Well Tasha believes he set us up. That the faulty Intel that sent us there came from him. To test us, well me anyway" He looked down frowning at the floor.

"Well Natasha does know about these things, so I would trust her input." 

"But Bruce he was there! If he wanted to he could have shot us the moment Sam and I entered that warehouse. He backed us up and supported us instead!" Steve argued as they reached the door to Wilson's room.

"Hey if you aren't a smoking hot nurse to give me my sponge bath or the Cookie Fairy, you are not allowed to enter!" They heard a voice yell out.

"The Cookie Fairy?" Steve asks as he and Bruce enter anyway. Bruce goes over to the bed and checks Sam's chart. Steve settles into the chair next to Sam's bed and reaches into the plastic container only to have it slapped away.

"Mine!" Sam declares grabbing the container and clutching it to his chest. He shoves a whole cookie in his mouth and glares at Steve, daring him to try and take one. Bruce returns the chart to its hook and nods at the container.

"I see Darcy made you care package as well."

"Darcy?" Steve looks at him "Dr. Foster's intern?"

"She has taken on a bit more responsibility since she moved to the tower." He removes the container from Sam's hands and places it on the table ignoring his protests as Bruce takes his pulse. "She takes care of all of us now. Makes sure we have everything we need to function. I'm sure when you got back to your apartment last night you had food and cookies waiting for you?" He turns to face Steve and sees him nod. "She has become like a sister to most of us. We are very protective of her" Bruce adds giving Steve a hard glare. Seeing the super soldiers confusion he swallows his ire and turns back toward his patient.

"Is she single?" Sam asks hopefully and smiles broadly at Bruce's nod "Cause these cookies are amazing! I could marry these cookies" He grabs the container again, yawns and settles back against the pillows pain meds kicking in and making him drowsy. 

After making a notation a quick notation in the chart, Bruce excuses himself, warning Steve not to linger to long and let Sam rest.  Steve shares his news with Sam and they talk a bit. Sam grudgingly shares his cookies with Steve and most of his lunch tray, when it is brought in. Sam looses the battle to stay awake partway through his half of the turkey sandwich finally giving in and passing out. Steve cleans up the remnants of lunch and quietly exits the room softly promising his sleeping friend to return tomorrow.  Deciding to avoid the elevator, Steve makes his way to the gym using the stairs, thinking a couple rounds hitting the heavy bag will help him clear his head.

 

Darcy puts the finishing touches on the giant tray of Lasagna before placing it in the oven and setting the timer. 

"J-man please let everyone know dinner is being served promptly at six and that any late comers will not be getting any garlic bread." She calls out and begins to slice open three large Italian loafs

"Yes Miss Lewis, does that include Captain Rogers?" Darcy is surprised at his asking

"Of course it does, he lives here, why wouldn't he be invited?" She asks quickly grabbing the butter from the fridge and setting it near the stove to soften.

"He makes you cry, Miss Lewis. I would prefer you not to be upset." JARVIS answers her

"JARVIS, that's so sweet but I am going to have to face him eventually. I have to tell him about Peanut" She begins to crush the peeled garlic cloves using a heavy cast iron skillet to pulverize it.

"What ever you need, Miss Lewis, I am ever at your service." Darcy tears up at this and makes kissy faces at the camera in the ceiling.

Darcy is chopping vegetables for the salad when the oven timer goes off.  She puts the garlic buttered Italian loaves on a baking sheet to switch with the Lasagna and knocks the oven mitts onto the floor. Groaning and cursing she bends over to retrieve them.

"Can I help you with anything?" a deep voice startles her and when she finally gets up right, Darcy gasps in surprise. The object of her worry, the contributor to her predicament, the guest star in her most recent very vivid erotic dream is standing on the other side of the kitchen island, looking so awesomely hot in a tight grey t-shirt and jeans, hair still damp from a recent shower.

"Sorry for startling you. It's Darcy right? I'm Steve, we met a couple months ago" He moves around the counter holding out his hand to shake hers. Darcy is still frozen in shock and doesn't acknowledge his hand so when he is finally facing her his hand is hanging there almost comically hovering over her protruding belly. Snapping out it quickly she hands him the oven mitts. "Lasagna out of the oven please." He is looking down at her in surprise as well but quickly puts on the mitts and retrieves the heavy tray from the oven. Darcy slips the sheet pan of garlic bread in and sets the timer. Turning back toward Steve, who is still standing there holding the lasagna pan and looking at her. 

"Over there" she inclines her head to the trivets set up on the dining room table. He places the pan on the table and grabs a stack of plates set out on the counter. As he begins to set the table he watches her finishing the salad.

"So you are pregnant" He blurts out "I mean Bruce said you were single" He begins to blush and stammer "Because Sam wanted to marry the Cookie Fairy, uh you but your having a baby..." He sucks in a deep breathe wishing he could just disappear or at least stop talking "Sam's on drugs, really good drugs" he explains.

Darcy who began tearing romaine leaves into a bowl has to stop herself from shredding them into oblivion. "Cookie Fairy?" she asks grabbing the sliced tomatoes and cucumbers and trying to arrange them artfully around the salad bowl before giving up and dumping them in. She passes the bowl over to him and he places it onto the table. "Well Bruce was correct I am single, but I should probably table any marriage proposals until Peanut make his grand entrance." She hands him the flatware to finish setting the table and grabs the parmesan cheese and salad dressings out of the fridge and sets them onto the lazy susan in the middle of the table. 

"I was actually hoping I would get the chance to speak with you" she begins but is interrupted by the oven timer. Steve grabs the mitts again and removes the garlic bread from the oven, Darcy takes the tongs and moves the loaves onto the cooling rack she set up. She opens her mouth start again but is interrupted a second time by the elevator opening. Thor comes barreling out followed by Jane, Erik, Tony and Bruce. Jane seeing them together gives Darcy a covert thumbs up to which she responds with her own thumbs down. Clint and Natasha enter the common floor from the stairwell. Darcy quickly begins slicing up the garlic bread while everybody gets settled around the table with drinks. She brings the bread basket to the table and settles into her normal place between Jane and Bruce. When she meets Tasha's raised eyebrow she shakes her head and looks down at her empty plate. Thor raises his beer bottle and clears his throat.  

"A toast!" He bellows and everyone including Darcy raises their glasses "To my lightening sister, Lady Darcy, who has prepared for us this bountiful feast!" Darcy blushes and acknowledges everyone's thanks. "To the Captain, my shield brother, who has returned home from a long journey." He slaps Steve on the back. Darcy is wondering where Thor is going with this toast looks up at Jane in panic and sees her best friend kicking Thor in the shins and pulling his arm trying to get his attention "And to their s.. Jane my Love you are interrupting my celebratory toast of congratulations" he bends down to Jane and Darcy shoots up out of her seat.

"Its a boy!" she shouts manically trying to shift everyone's focus away from the couple, "I am having a boy!" Everybody congratulates her, drinks and begins to eat. Darcy sits down and elbows Jane in the ribs.

"You have lost your Pop tart privileges for a month" She whispers angrily at her.

"I'm sorry, I thought you told him already, you said you would after the ultrasound" she whispers back

"Well I needed to cook first to clear my head. I will tell him." She turns and shoots a glare at Thor. "I as in ME will tell him" She mouths to Thor "No more Toasts!" she says just incase he did not understand her meaning. When she realizes that she had stopped whispering that last part and the rest of the tables occupants were looking at her in confusion "For me! Not drinking any alcohol until after Peanut is born" She covers and cringes when she hears Natasha's snort.  She looks across the table and looks at Steve, he is still holding up his glass of beer and blinking at it, his eyes widening and he looks up and meets her eyes. _Did he remember?_ Darcy wonders but then Steve shakes his head and holds his plate up for Natasha to serve him the Lasagna.  Darcy sighs and picks up her own fork suddenly not feeling very hungry.

The rest of dinner is normal, Tony steers the conversation to his favorite subject, Himself. Jane, Erik and Bruce discuss SCIENCE! amongst themselves. Clint and Thor try to outdo each other in a lasagna eating contest. (Thor wins of course) Natasha mocks Tony, Clint and Thor. Darcy keeps glancing at Steve who is glancing right back whenever she looks away.  Finally dinner is finished and Jane declares it is her and Thor's turn on dish duty.  Clint and Natasha disappear as stealthily as they arrived. Erik excuses himself, kissing Jane and Darcy goodnight on the cheek. Tony drags Bruce away to his lab and suddenly Darcy is alone at an empty table with Captain America. When she tries to rise he gets up as well, rushing around the table to assist her.  She can feel her face flush at the pressure of hand at her back steadying her.  _Now or never!_ she think to herself as She takes him by the hand and leads him to the couch on the other side of the common floor. He allows himself to be pulled along and sits down next to her.

"So I need to speak to you about something" Darcy starts "I need for you to hear me out and not interrupt till I am finished" Steve nods his head in assent and Darcy takes a deep breath.

"Your last night in the tower, we drank Asgardian mead with Thor, we got really drunk and had sex, you and I did, not Thor although maybe he did have sex too cause he and Jane go at it like rabbits but anyway the sex happened but we didn't remember it happened because of the freakin Asgardian mead and then when I found out I was pregnant I thought it was Ian's my evil HYDRA ex because again no memory of our hookup, but Ian can't be Peanut's daddy due to HYDRA vasectomy so that means its you." She look into Steve's shocked eyes "You are the father."  Steve is starring at her in stunned disbelief looking from her belly up to her face and back down again. He opens his mouth and then closes it again.

"Jane!" Darcy calls out in the direction of the kitchen "I think I broke Captain America"  This seems to shake Steve awake and he jumps up off the couch.

"I.... We... Mine?" He gestures to her stomach and she nods "But you don't remember?" Darcy shakes her head "Then how do you know?"

"There's video of us." At the widening of his eyes, she clarifies "Not the sex but the foreplay in the elevator and the hallway." She blushes

All of a sudden a loud siren sounds and JARVIS's voice rings out across the common floor "Avengers had been called to assemble"

Steve stares at Darcy as she struggles to get up off the couch. "I have to go" he says and runs for the stairway. The door slams behind him.

Darcy makes her way to the kitchen, Thor has already vacated and Jane is drying the last few wine glasses. She climbs onto a stool and slumps over onto the kitchen island, the granite cool against her flushed face. "Well I told him" She mumbles into the slick surface. "And he ran away."

"He will be back, Darce" Jane assures her "Thor will make sure of it.  So how about a hot fudge sundae, extra whip cream, extra nuts?" She asks as she opens the freezer to get out the ice cream.

"Extra pickles?" Darcy asks hopefully.  A kick from Peanut seconding the motion.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason my first end note keeps appearing at the end of every chapter and I can't get rid of it. If anyone knows how to fix this please let me know.


	6. Your songs reslove like my life never will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cookie Fairy visits Sam.  
> Everybody finally finds out that Steve is Peanuts father.  
> Steve gets multiple shovel talks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fought me tooth and claw.  
> I have decided that I am never going to use song lyrics from only one song as title chapters again!  
> I wanted to add a little more back story about Darcy and I hope that it doesn't feel forced.  
> As usual I own nothing except all mistakes in grammar and spelling.

**Chapter** **6**

Darcy shared a huge ice cream sundae with Jane. She didn't share the half a jar of garlic dill pickle spears (she swore that Peanut insisted on) and Jane seemed okay with that. They watch the streaming news coverage of the Avengers battling a giant robot scorpion in Boston and Darcy decides that snickerdoodles are in order.  Her hands automatically measure the flour and sugar, cracking eggs while her mind wanders over her conversation with Steve. More like her verbal diarrhea and his panicked escape. _I could have probadly handled that better_  she thought as she combined the wet and dry ingrediants into the professional mixer. When the Hulk tore off the scorpians tail and used said appendage to pulverize the robot into scrap metal, the dough had chilled, was ready to be seperated, rolled into cinnamon sugar and baked into chewy perfection.  By the time the cookies had cooled and are separated, Jane had snuck down to her lab for some last minute Sciencing before Thor returned.  Darcy decided to let Jarvis handle the deliveries tonight by robot but took two containers with her as she left the common area. The medical floor is deserted at 2 am. Only one night nurse on duty, who welcomed Darcy with a huge smile and grabby hands. Darcy greets Linda, hands over one of the containers and asks after Linda's two kids. After a few minutes of catching up, Linda points Darcy toward Sam Wilson's room. The room is lit by a dim overhead light and the glare from flat screen tv volume on low. Darcy recognizes Harvard Square and the wreckage of the scorpion.

"Are you the cookie fairy?" A voice from the bed inquires. Darcy moves fully into the room and approaches the bed. 

"Well you must be cause you got a bun in the oven." He continues. Darcy can't suppress the laughter that bubbles out of her followed by an unladylike like snort which makes her laugh harder. "I'm Darcy and you should be sleeping"

"I'm Sam and I've been sleeping all day" Sam whines and uses the remote to adjust the hospital bed so that he is sitting up. Darcy helps him adjust his pillows and takes the seat next to him handing him the container. He opens it, takes out a cookie and bites into it moaning in delight. 

"Are you sure you don't want to marry that cookie?" Darcy makes to get up "I can leave you two alone."

"Please stay?" He asks his mouth full of snickerdoodle "I'm so bored." 

"Okay, but only for a little while." They watch the news footage for a bit. Mocking the reporters as they interviewed anybody they could find.

"When are you due?" He gestures at her belly with a half eaten cookie.

"I'm about 5 and a half months so sooner than I'm ready I guess." She takes a cookie when he offers it and sighs at the first bite "Damn, Poppy would be proud." 

"Poppy?" Sam raises an eyebrow

"My Grandpa Lewis was a baker, he and my grandma owned a bakery. They raised me after my parents died in a car accident when I was four. I spent most of my childhood covered in flour and sugar." Darcy shut her mouth quickly not understanding why she was sharing her life story with this complete stranger but something about Sam made her instantly comfortable. "I don't know why I shared that".

"It's my job to listen." Sam assures her "when I'm not playing 'Wingman' to Captian America, I work as a counselor at the VA." he notices her twitch and frown at the mention of his friend's title he asks "Did Steve do something to upset you?" 

"No!" She assures him but her eyes start to tear up. She swipes the tears away cursing her stupid hormones "Rather the other way around. No it my fault!" _And the Damn Asgardian mead's fault_

"I gave him some news tonight that he didn't take very well but I only found out yesterday myself so I wasn't keeping anything from him." Darcy was arguing with her conscience now "I didn't remember! I still don't!" her hands cross over her abdomen protectively and the tears are falling in earnest now. She looked up when a tissue blocked her vision. A concerned Sam was offering it to her and she accepted it gratefully.

"I'm sorry" Darcy dries her tears and blows her nose "I don't seem to have any control over my emotions." 

"Thats normal" Sam assures her "Now what news did you give Steve  that made him runaway?" 

"Well he was called to assemble" she stated "he didn't have a choice."

"And I'm sure Mr. Smooth Moves Rogers left as awkwardly as possible, I'm guessing he stammered, blushed and ran. That's his S.O.P. When dealing with beautiful women."

"He just found out he knocked me up, cut him some slack." Darcy snapped back. She was so adamant in her defense of Steve that she didn't realize she spilled the beans until it was too late. 

"What?!?!?" Sam exclaimed

"Nothing!" Darcy got up from the chair as quickly as her baby belly would allow. "I said nothing! And you heard nothing or the Cookie Fairy will not be making anymore cookies for you!" She hurried across the room and got to the door. 

"Darcy wait!" his desperate plea made her pause and turn back toward the bed "Can you make the buttery cookies with the raspberry jam in the middle.?" He asks and sighs in relief at her nod "I will not divulge your secrets if you make those for me. They are my absolute favorites." 

"Done." Darcy agrees "They are called Thumbprint cookies and they were my Grammy's favorite too. Poppy always had them stocked in the bakery case."

"In all seriousness Darcy. I'm really good at keeping things confidential and will gladly listen if you ever need an ear. Just keep the cookies coming." Sam looked so sincere when he smiled that Darcy couldn't help but nod and smile back.

"Okay." She agrees and says goodnight.

"J-man, I need four pints of raspberries, three lemons, mason jars with lids and a couple pounds of sugar. Oh and do we have any pectin in the pantry?" Darcy asks aloud when she gets back to her apartment. She knew Poppy would haunt her from the grave if she made his signature thumbprint cookies with store bought jam. 

"I don't believe so Miss Lewis, I can add it to the order and have it delivered to the common floor kitchen first thing in the morning."

"Thanks J-man your the bestest" She yawns heading to her bedroom

"I try"

 

Almost twenty-four hours after his and Sam's rescue, Steve was back in uniform sitting on the same bench in the Avenger Quinjet. He didn't even rememeber changing into his uniform or boarding the jet. Steve reached his hand back in panic but breathed a sigh of relief when he felt his shield safetly attached to the harness. He stared at his gloved hands and tried to go over what had just happened. Darcy, the quick witted, curvy, and  mouthy brunette whom he had instantly been attracted to the moment he first met her, was pregnant and its his child. He tries to think back to that night. Thor introducing his lady love, Dr. Jane Foster and her intern (his lightening sister), Darcy Lewis. Proudly sharing the story of how Darcy brought him down with a taser.  She had blushed and mumbled that Thor had freaked her out and that Jane had hit him with the van twice. She had made a joke about Asgardian courting rituals. Then Tony interrupted with seven boxes of pizza in tow and an invitation to an impromptu Avengers eating competition.  He himself bowed out after eating half of a pizza, too distracted watching her laugh on the side lines cheering them on. He remembered hearing Bucky's voice in his head urging him to get up off the couch, go over to the bar and  _talk to dame Punk, she's just your type._  His normally perfect memory recall goes fuzzy about the time that Thor hands him a glass of Amber liquid and states that they must have a toast.  The next thing  he can recall in Sam shaking him awake in the common floor kitchen.  He didn't know why he was only wearing pants and socks or where the bottles of water came from. He had thought of Darcy the whole time he and Sam had been away, awaking hard and wanting from a dreams he couldn't quite remember. He tried his best to hide his unrelenting erection from Sam until he could hide in the bathroom under a stream of freezing cold water and try to relieve himself. When Bruce had mentioned her name in Sam's room this afternoon he had taken note at Banner's acknowledgement that Darcy was single.  Then Jarvis had informed him that Darcy had made dinner. Steve made up his mind, he decided to get to the common floor early, and muster the courage to ask her out.  He had rehearsed in the shower and while he got dressed. He had decided he would tease her with Sam's "Cookie Fairy" moniker and marriage proposal and smoothly offer the invitation to coffee. He had it all planned out.  Then he gets to the kitchen and there she is. Pregnant! And everything he rehearsed comes out wrong. She seemed nervous and acting strange around him all through dinner and he thought it was because he offended her. But after dinner when she took him aside to the living room he thought he still had a chance to salvage the situation. Then she told him. Things seemed to slow down. It was like he only heard every other word.  

Last night...tower... Asgardian mead...drunk...we...sex...Jane ...Thor...rabbits...pregnant...HYDRA vasectomy......you are the father

He was completely frozen, he had tried to open his mouth to respond but nothing would come out. Then when the call came to assemble he ran. He could see that she was upset. She was carrying his child! His Son!!! And he ran like a coward! 

 _She is_   _having my baby._

 _"_ What did you say Capsicle?" Tony's voice buzzed in his ear. Steve startled not realizing that he had spoken aloud or that the coms were active.

"Nothing!" He answered quickly

"Eta two minutes" Natasha's voice broke in. "What's the plan Captian?" 

Grateful for the save, Steve picked up his helmet and placed it firmly over his head and face, securing the chin strap.

"Widow and Hawkeye on crowd control, evacuate and protect and civilians in the path of the scorpion.  Ironman on air support, eye in the sky. Try to find a weakness we can exploit. Thor with me, we are the frontline. If we can't contain or defeat it we bring out the big gun" he looks at Bruce who nods and sighs in resignation.

The back hatch of the jet opens, the ramp lowering. Thor grabs his hammer, shouts "To victory" and jumps out the jet heading for the giant metal scorpion below. Steve follows a minutes later, repelling down. Pushing the dual shocks of Bucky and babies out of his mind and focusing on the mission.

 It turns out that they needed the big gun. Hulk was still smashing but was starting to run out of steam so Natasha was heading in to calm him down and bring Bruce back. Tony had tracked a radio frequency back to an Enginering lab at the MIT campus. He had found a disgruntled post graduate scientist who had been upset when his funding had been pulled and his grant awarded to a Harvard grad instead. He had decided to take revenge by destroying his rivals lab and most of Harvard itself. Ironman had delivered the raving lunatic to the authorities and was on his way back to them. Steve was sitting down on a park bench next to the Quinjet. He was tired and dirty and was more than ready to go home. He felt a presence beside him and looked up to see an equally dirty Thor looming over him.

"We must speak" he sat down next to Steve and set his hammer between them. "Lady Darcy informed you of your impending fatherhood tonight."

Steve sighed and covered his face with his hands "yes and I ran away." He said ashamed at his actions

"Yes you did" Thor agreed "but you are going back" this was a statement of fact not a question.

Steve could only nod "How long have you known? Who else does?" 

"My lady Jane shared the news with me today after the ultranoise. I suspect that Bruce knows since he is Darcy's healer and there is nothing that happens in the Tower that our Lady Spider is not aware of"

Steve snorted. Of course Natasha knew before he did.  

"I knew that night I introduced you to my shield sister that you two would make a good match. I had believed your union would produce many strong warriors although I hadn't expected the to be one so soon."

"You were trying to set us up?" Steve asked accusingly. Thor shrugged

"Lady Darcy has no living blood left on Midgard. I call her my sister because I have come to love her as one. After the betrayal and pain she received from that Bilgesnipe Ian, I wanted to see her settled and happy. I want the same things for you too." Thor claps Steve on the back and he almost falls off the bench. "That being said Captain if you hurt my shield sister there will be no place on Midgard or the nine realms where you could hide that I would not find you. Understood?" He asks a bolt of lightening flashing across the sky. He seems satisfied when Steve nods. "Today has been a great day. We are victorious and you are the father of Darcy's son!"

"He is what???" a voice exclaims behind him. They turn to see a Clint and Natasha approaching behind them. Both supporting a woozy Banner wrapped in a large wool blanket. Thor gets up and takes their charge from them half carrying Bruce up the ramp . Clint darts around him and charges toward Steve.

"You knocked her up!" he accuses "You abandoned her for over five months while you chased a ghost!" Steve jumps up from the bench holding his hands up palms out in a defensive gesture.

"Calm down" Natasha stepped between them "He didn't know. Neither did she until yesterday."

"How is that possible?" Clint asks unconvinced.

"Asgardian mead." Natasha informs him and watches with an eyebrow raised as understanding crosses his face. 

"Okay" Clint sheathes a knife that Steve hadn't even seen in his hand. "But Darcy has become our family if you hurt her..." His hand goes back to his sheath and Steve takes a step back nodding his understanding. Natasha snorts

"The shovel talk?" She shakes her head "Really?" She turns and heads up the ramp. Clint and Steve follow behind her.

"How would you do it then?" Clint calls after her. She stops, turns and stares at Steve, her eyes narrowing , her head tilts slightly to the left and then she smiles. Both men step back. She turns back around and walks into the quinjet. 

"Shotgun" she calls over her shoulder. 

"Damn she is scary" Clint whispers as they follow behind her. Steve nods is agreement. Tony lands next to the jet and walks up the ramp carrying two huge bakery boxes. He hands one box to Thor and opens the other offering the contents to the others.

"Boston Cream?" He asks and hands Steve a napkin and a sticky cream filled donut covered in chocolate.

"It's Four AM Stark! Where the hell did you find a bakery open?" Clint exclaims as he grabs his own donut out of the box and eats half in one bite. He moans in pleasure grabs a second one and heads into the cockpit. The ramp raises and the jet takes off. The ironman suit open and Tony steps out. 

"Do not question me Legolas just enjoy!" He calls out after Clint then pulls his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and put it to his ear.

"Pepper! My love! My life! Good Morning. How is Bejing." He listens for a few seconds and then frowns, his head snapping up to glare at Steve. 

"Yo Capsicle." Steve looks up from the bench licking chocolate frosting from his fingers "Phone for you" he tosses Steve the phone takes the donut box over to where Bruce is lying on a gurney. "Whatever she tells you I second!" 

"Hello?" Steve puts the phone to his ear using his unsticky hand.

"Steven, this is Pepper, I have learned congratulations are in order." Peppers voice is friendly but has an edge of steel under it. 

"Thank you ma'am." He answers

"I am sure I don't have to tell you how important Darcy has become to Tony and I in these last couple months."

"No ma'am." 

"I am also sure I don't have to inform you of how fond JARVIS is of Darcy now do I?" She continues 

"No ma'am." 

"Great. I'm glad we got this chance to chat. Please give the phone back to Tony."

"Yes ma'am. Goodbye ma'am." He gets up and hands the phone back to Tony. Who takes the phone from Steve and stalks away. 

"Hey Pep, Bruce already knew. So does Thor and the assassin twins too! Why am I the last to know these things!" Tony whines 

Steve grabs two bottles of water out of the cooler and hands one to Bruce. 

"So what about you?" he asks the doctor

"What about me?" Bruce asks

"Do you have a veiled threat to add to the heap?"

"Do I need one?" He asks looking into Steve's eyes. Steve swore he saw a flash of green. 

"No Sir." Steve answers and sighs

"I have concerns about the baby" he begins "About the serum and about my own childhood illnesses." 

Bruce puts his glasses on and pulls out his tablet. He taps on it a few times and hands it to Steve. On the screen is a black and white image of a small silhouette.

"This is the head" Bruce points it out on the tablet screen. Steve can make out the tiny nose and lips. His reaches out and traces his sons's tiny profile. His eyes drinking in the tiny hands and feet curled up around the tiny body.

"I believe that most of your illnesses stemmed from being born premature." Bruce tells Steve. "Your lungs didn't develop." 

"His heartbeat is strong and his development is right on track" he assures Steve. "If you are willing to provide a sample I can test it and put some of your fears to rest." Steve nods and turns back to the tablet. Tears forming in his eyes at the tiny miracle before him.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. When someone else is picking up the bill.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns the origin of the "shovel talk" and gets the scariest one yet. He and Darcy talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This maybe the last chapter... that I will use song lyrics in the chapter title. The well has run dry and I have canabalized this songs lyrics to death!   
> Please keep the kudos and comments coming. I am so humbled and encouraged by how invested you are in this story.   
> I own nothing except my mistakes.

** Chapter 7 **

He came home to container of cookies sitting on the kitchen island. Not chocolate chip this time, but soft, chewy, sweet and a tiny bit spicy. The sun was rising and beginning to peek around the window shades. Steve ate three cookies then removed the dirty suit, quickly showered and slipped into bed. He stared at the ceiling his mind going through all the things he would have to accomplish in the next two and a half months. He had an appointment to meet with Bruce later that afternoon, to give whatever samples he could provide for genetic testing. He needed to update his will and create a trust to provide for Darcy and his son. He wondered if a will drawn up in 1941 was still valid.

“JARVIS?” He called out “Do you think Pepper could recommend a good lawyer?”

“I believe Captain Rogers that the tower has a whole floor dedicated to the Legal department. Can I schedule you an appointment?” JARVIS replied.

“Thank you, Tomorrow would be great, if they have availability.”

“I am sure they can pencil you in.” Came the acerbic reply.

Steve sighed and asked “You too? Okay let me have it.”

“Captain Rogers, I have no idea what you are referring to.”

“I have pretty much heard the shovel talk from everybody else. I think DUM-E hit me in the shin with the fire extinguisher on purpose in the hanger just now and Pepper mentioned to me how fond you are of Darcy. So just say it already so I can go to sleep.” There was a pause as if the AI was thinking it over.

“Conversations like ‘the shovel talk’ have long existed in literature, movies and television. The earliest origin of it that I can find seems to come from a conversation between the father of the bride and his prospective son-in-law. The father tells the young man that he has a shotgun, a shovel and 30 acres of land, so if the young man hurts his daughter no one would ever find the young man’s body. Darcy is not my daughter but I am indeed fond of her as Miss Potts informed you. Captain, I do not have a shotgun, a shovel and I own no land. But I am wired into this tower and I have control over every aspect of it down to the channels on the TV. I control the lights and the heat, the locks on your door, the water temperature in your shower. The speed and mechanics of the elevators. The very oxygen concentration of the air that you breathe. I can track any cell phone and access any wifi enabled camera or CCTV on the planet. I can hack any satellite if needed to to locate any target. Sir has put protocols in place so that I won’t as he puts it ‘HAL out’. But I am sure that overriding these protocols would not be too hard given the appropriate motivation. Captain, I am asking you not to give me the appropriate motivation. Sleep well Captain Rogers.”

The light on Steve’s nightstand went off and the room plunged into darkness. It took a long time after for Steve to give in to his exhaustion and finally pass out.

Darcy awoke at 8am with the all encompassing need to empty her bladder. She was grateful that the bouts of accompanying morning sickness had finally stopped. Although strong food smells, unwashed scientists, and raw chicken still induced nausea and sent her running for the bathroom. As she ate her oatmeal and drank her one allowed coffee (Decaf) of the day, JARVIS informed her that the Avengers had returned two hours earlier and that they were all sleeping, Jane and Erik were in their lab and that Pepper would be returning from Beijing around six this evening. Darcy spent the most of her morning on her couch in her pajamas on her tablet going through her charges email and organizing their calendars. Tony had various invitations to movie premieres, product launches, fundraisers and swanky parties. She flagged and forwarded a few to Pepper’s PA, declined the rest sending his kindly worded regrets. She declined all requests for Hawkeye and The Black Widow. (Because SPIES DUH!) Both Jane and Erik had gotten invitations to attend and speak at the the Columbia University Astrophysics Laboratory symposium. She accepted for them, Jane to speak and Erik to just attend. Darcy RSVPed to the opening ceremony of the Maria Stark Pediatric Cancer center at New York Presbyterian hospital. Thor and Ironman were always a hit with the sick kids. Maybe she even could talk Captain America into joining. She asked JARVIS schedule the alarms and reminders to each of their phones, laptops and tablets. At 11am JARVIS advised her that the supplies she had ordered were waiting for her in the kitchen.

By noon U was lifting a rack of eight raspberry jam filled mason jars out of a giant pot of boiling water onto a dishtowel. Dum-E was standing by ever ready with his fire extinguisher. Darcy dismissed the bots and covered the jars with another dishtowel to let them cool. She would only need one jar to make the thumbprint cookies, she would store the other seven jars in the common kitchen pantry. As she began to pull out sandwich fixings for lunch she noticed Steve entering the common floor from the stairwell. He looked so tired and sad as he made his way across the living room to the kitchen. Darcy pushed her apprehension aside and smiled at him warmly.

“Hi Steve, there’s coffee in the carafe if you want. Can I make you a sandwich?” She offered

“I don’t want to bother you.” He said as he made his way to the cabinet to grab a coffee mug.

“No bother at all, I was just making lunch for Jane, Erik and myself. Here have a seat.” She gestured to a stool.

“Okay.” Steve nodded and sat down cradling his coffee mug.

“Turkey, Ham or Roast Beef?” She asked him “Or all three? I am having chicken salad myself cause Peanut can’t have cold cuts”

“All three please. Uh Peanut?” Steve asked. Darcy smiled and pointed to her baby bump. “Ever since Bruce pointed to a tiny blob on the first ultrasound, Jane said it looked like a peanut and the nickname kind of stuck.” She shrugs and went back to making the sandwiches. When she looked up again to ask him what fixings he wanted on his she saw him staring at his half empty coffee cup, his face a mask of guilt. She walks around the island and stands in front of him.

“Stop it!” She snaps and pokes him in the chest he looks up at her in surprise and stands up from the stool. “You have done nothing wrong! This!” She points to her belly “Is not your fault. You.” She pokes him again. “Are the most innocent in all of this mess! We can blame Thor for not warning us about the Asgardian Mead. We can blame Me!” She points at herself “For irresponsibly leaving my birth control pills in London and deciding not to get a refill after what happened with Ian. We can blame everybody at the party for abandoning us in our inebriation if you want to grasp at straws. But You.” this time instead of poking him she reached her hand up and cradled his cheek. “Have no reason to feel guilty, this baby does not have to be your responsibility and if you want to have no part in the baby's life then that is okay, I underst_mpfph” Darcy had been so involved in absolving Steve of his guilt, she hadn’t noticed that his hands had come up around her hips to steady her or that he had been leaning down his face moving closer to hers until his mouth was on hers. She automatically kissed him back as her brain tried to get a grip on what was happening. Suddenly her brain stopped caring and her body took over. Her arms wound themselves around his neck pulling him down closer to her desperate for the feel of him against her. His arms tightened around her and his hands roamed over her lower back and bottom, grabbing her pajama pant covered thighs and lift her up as if she weighed nothing. He sat her down onto the kitchen island and settled more firmly between her spread legs, swirling his tongue around hers and swallowing her moan. A loud crash makes him jump back in surprise. Darcy leans over and sees the remains of his coffee in a puddle on the floor decorated with shards of ceramic.

"Oops!" She giggles looking up at his swollen lips and flushed cheeks "So what was that?" Steve hurried to grab a dishtowel, bent down and sopped up the coffee. He got a broom and dustpan from the closet and sweeped up the broken cup depositing the remains in the trash and the soiled dishtowel in the sink. When he was finished he turned back to Darcy.

“In the last 48 hours, I have been ambushed, shot at, possibly set up then saved by my brainwashed childhood best friend.” He moved closer his hands coming to rest on her legs “Informed I am going to be a father, the result of an assignation I have no memory of. Called to assemble and fight a giant robot scorpion controlled by a mad scientist with an inferiority complex. Subjected to several veiled and outright blatant versions of shovel talks from my teammates and their loved ones, was informed of the origin of said shovel talks before given another one from an A.I” He looks up at the ceiling and shutters. “Oh and let's not forget getting hit in the shins by a robot welding a fire extinguisher.” He meets her shocked eyes, and smirks “I figure if I am in trouble at least it could be for something I remember doing.” He leans closer, his hands going flat on the counter on either side of her. “Something I want to do again and again” He whispers against her lips.

“Captain Rogers? Dr. Banner is in his lab and inquiring about your whereabouts” JARVIS’s voice rang out through the kitchen. Darcy whimpers at the interruption shoots an evil glare up at the ceiling. Steve mumbles a curse and rests his forehead against her shoulder.

“I’m supposed to meet with him to provide samples to test.” His hand comes up to caress her abdomen “Make sure that everything will be okay for our son.” He moves back and starts to pull away his hand but Darcy covers it with her own, They both gasp in wonder when a strong kick rebounds against his hand. He finally backs away from her and reaches around her to grab his sandwich from the counter behind her.

“JARVIS please inform Bruce I am on my way.” He turns to Darcy “Let me take you out tonight for dinner. On a real date?” He asks and smiles at her nod and taking a huge bite of the sandwich. A minute later he is gone, the stairway door closing behind him. Darcy’s hand is still covering her belly.

“Okay Peanut, what just happened?” She asked and was answered with another kick. “I think I just agreed to have dinner with your daddy! Where are we gonna go? What the heck am I gonna wear?” She swivels around on her butt and brings her legs up onto the counter and finishes making the other three sandwiches. “How am I going to get off the kitchen island?”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets off the kitchen island and figures out what she is going to wear on her date.  
> Steve tells Sam about the baby and Darcy. Makes plans for their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See no more song lyrics!  
> Sorry for the wait!  
> Thank you again for the kudos, encouragement and suggestions. Your investment in this story inspires me to write it!  
> As usual I own nothing but my mistakes in spelling and grammar.

** Chapter 8  **

After several minutes of creatively trying to roll off the kitchen island without doing serious damage to herself and the Peanut, Darcy asks JARVIS to notify Thor that she requires his assistance in the kitchen and settled down to wait for him to make an appearance. She was finishing her chicken salad sandwich and texting Natasha for input on her attire for the upcoming date tonight when Clint dropped down from the air vent above her and settled himself onto the counter next to her.

“What you doin lil mama?” He asked, grabbed one of the sandwiches off the plate behind them and took a huge bite before she could grab it from him.

“That was Jane’s sandwich Hawkass!” Trying to grab the sandwich from him but he dodged her and hopped off the counter. Heading toward the coffee carafe, checking its contents, he grabbed a mug and poured himself a cup. He finished the sandwich and glanced over at the second one.

“Dammit Clint at least you could help me off the kitchen island.” Darcy sighed and pushed the plate towards him.

“Only if you tell me how you managed to get up there.” He grabs the second sandwich, he watches as she blushes to her roots.

“Um Uh. Steve? Uh Yes! Steve broke a coffee mug and didn’t want me to cut my feet.” She wiggled her bare toes at him “So lifted me up here, while he cleaned up. But he had to go meet up with Bruce and so he left.”

“Captain America left a damsel in distress to fend for herself” Clint raised an eyebrow.

“Yes!” Darcy confirmed much more confidently “He probably didn’t realize that I couldn’t get down by myself.” She laughed and mentally grimaced at the fake sound. Clint finished the second sandwich and his coffee and stalked toward her.

“You Lil Mama are a terrible liar!” He hops back up onto the counter “Thanks for lunch!” he calls over his shoulder as he jumps up and enters the air vent closing the screen behind him.

“Jerk! Clint I will get you for this!” Darcy whines “I have to pee!” She is shaking a fist at the ceiling above her when the elevator opens and Thor enters the kitchen.

“Oh Thank Odin you are here! Please get me down!” Darcy pleads with him. He complies lifting her like she weighs nothing and depositing her firmly onto her feet. “Thanks Big Guy.” She dashes around him to the bathroom.

When she comes back, Thor is finishing off the cold cuts, rolling the last slice of Roast beef around the last slice of provolone and eating it. He has removed the the top of the coffee carafe and is drinking from is like it is a large beer stein.

“Plan B” She states as she heads to the pantry and grabs the peanut butter and nutella spread jars. Ten minutes later she sends Thor up to Jane’s Lab with a beard full of peanut butter and eight PB&N sandwiches. One for each Scientist and Intern. The other four sandwiches for the Asgardian trash compactor.

“J-Man, please add cold cuts and peanut butter to the shopping list.” Darcy calls out as she heads to her apartment. “Also add a few more jars of garlic dill pickles.”

 

“That should be enough blood.” Bruce says as he removes the needle from Steve’s arm after filling the last sample vial. “I’ve already spoken to Darcy about Amniocentesis. With your concerns about illness and Darcy’s of the possible effects of the serum on the fetus I think the test will give us valuable information.” When he goes to put a band-aid on the puncture wound he finds that it has already healed. He hands Steve an empty sterile specimen cup and points toward the bathroom. “Sorry but I need one more sample. We need to know if the serum is carried in your semen.” Steve blushes and heads toward the restroom.

He stares at the plastic cup on the sink counter and lets his mind wander to Darcy. It only takes him thinking of kissing her and a fantasy builds of them finishing what they started in the kitchen. He is soon reaching for the cup. After washing his hands he exits the bathroom and is greeted by Tony Stark’s shit eating grin.

"I'm surprised it's not star'd and striped" Tony laughs as Steve sets the specimen cup down on the lab table, then turns and frowns at Tony. Bruce ignores him and begins to test the samples that Steve provided.

"So Capsicle, JARVIS informed me you were seeking legal representation. What's that about? Not thinking of taking your spawn and running?"

"What? No!!" Steve turns to him in surprise "Why would you think that? I wanted to find out about amending my will and creating a trust for Darcy and our son. Not that it is any of your business!" He glares at the the smaller man.

"Everything in this tower is my business." Tony shot back. "Besides, You don't need to worry, Darcy and the spawn are going to be well cared for." Steve narrows his eyes.

"What do you mean."

"Pepper and I are adopting Darcy." Tony announced rather proud of himself.

"Does Pepper know about this?" Bruce asked dryly

"We discussed it. Well I mentioned it after the DNA test came back negative. But of course she is onboard." Tony confidently informed them.

"DNA test?" Steve asks confused

"Tony was convinced Darcy was his illegitimate child." Bruce told him

"Hey I was a promiscuous in my teenage years and my twenties and my thirties." Tony explains "Anyway all the paperwork is already drawn up. All we have to do is sign it. Then she and the spawn will be well taken care of."

"She isn't going to sign it" Bruce tells him. "She only gave you the DNA sample to put an end to the whining."

"Of course she is gonna sign it. Besides, who wouldn't want to be a Stark?" He pouts when both Steve and Bruce raise their hands "Aw come on!"

"Pepper and I are going to surprise her with the papers tonight at dinner." Tony informs them

"It's going to have to wait until after dinner." Steve tells him "She is going on a date with me."

“Well as her soon to be father, I do not give you permission to date my soon to be daughter.” Tony crosses his arms over his chest. Steve mirrors his stance

“And as the soon to be father of your never to be daughter’s baby, I am asking you to please leave us alone and let us figure this out ourselves.” Steve heads to the door “Bruce let me know when you get the results, I am going to check on Sam.”

As the doors closed behind him, Bruce turns to Tony.

“He said Please.” Bruce offers and then turns back to his microscope deciding that he doesn’t like the expression on the billionaire’s face.

 

Steve interrupts Sam’s flirting with the nurse taking his blood pressure.

“Don’t believe a word this man says Ma'am” Steve informs her “He is a compulsive liar who jumps off buildings and breaks hearts all over the eastern seaboard.”

“Don’t believe him Irene.” Sam assures the sixty year old grandmother “At least my wing pack is equipped with a parachute.”

“I’ll be back in a bit with your medication and to change your dressings.” She assures him then looks at Steve “Don’t get him riled up, he needs his rest.” When Steve nods in agreement she leaves the room.

“How are you feeling?”

“Nevermind me! Give me the gossip! What is going on between you and My Cookie Fairy?”

Steve tells Sam the story of the hookup that neither he nor Darcy can remember of thanks to the ‘Asgardian Devil Juice.’ How when Darcy informed him of her pregnancy, he ran away and the several ‘Shovel Talks’ he has received from the Avenger team and others since. He shared their conversation in the kitchen this afternoon.

"She told me it wasn't my fault. Everyone else has blamed and threatened me, and she says everyone else is to blame except me." He told Sam. "She tried to give me an out. Told me it wasn't my responsibility. As if I could ever abandon my child."

"It's more common nowadays than it used to be." Sam looked down at his hands "My own father skipped out before I was born. My older sisters and I were raised by our grandma while our Mom worked two jobs to make ends meet." Steve nodded in understanding. He could remember his mother working double shifts and sometimes going without food to keep him fed and pay for his medications. His father had died in service to his country but he still left behind a family who needed him.

"I have no intention of ever willingly abandoning Darcy and my child." _And if I do fall_ , Steve thought to himself, _they will always be financially secure_.

"Well you don't have to worry Cap, cause I was serious about that proposal. I'd marry her in a hot minute!" Sam teased Steve scowled at him

"Seriously!"

"Come on could you blame me? Darcy is sexy, sassy, gorgeous and she bakes!"

"She's also carrying my son! Tony wants to adopt her, you want to marry her, what's next S.H.I.E.L.D recruiting her for Fury's old job?" He got up and started to pace "Of course everybody wants her." He turned back to Sam. "Darcy is amazing! She is smart, funny, beautiful and she is so caring. I remember meeting her that night of the party. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She had a wounded look about her that made me want to gather her in my arms and tell her everything would be ok. To talk to her, get her a drink, ask her to dance, take her to a picture. I wanted her! But I couldn't make myself go over to her."

"What stopped you?" Sam asked "You never mentioned her at all"

"We had a mission" Steve started pacing again “We were leaving the next day. How could I start something and then leave her behind? I guess intoxicated me had no problems with his conscience. He left her in trouble" Steve sat down again.

"Steve, you didn’t remember what happened, you said that Darcy didn't blame you.”

“I still blame me! It’s up to me to make it right! I’m sorry Sam, the only person who is going to marry the 'Cookie Fairy' is me!"

"Steve all joking aside, you can be there for your son, provide for him, even coparent with Darcy. But it isn't 1943 anymore and Darcy is an independent modern woman. She doesn't seem to type to get married just because she is pregnant." Sam explains. "If you come on too strong and force the issue she will be the one running from you."

"It's not just the baby Sam. There is something between us. I know she feels it too. I kissed her this morning in the kitchen and I am taking her out tonight."

"Whoa Steve you have to slow down. Chemistry is great and all but sometimes it can fade. She is also dealing with pregnancy hormones on top of everything else. You two need to get to know each other before even considering marriage." Sam cautions. Steve stands up

"I've got to go."

"Hey." Sam calls out "No" Steve hold up a hand

"You have given me a lot to think about. So I have to go and uh think." Steve head out the door.

"Dammit!" Sam curses out loud "I hope I get to try those thumbprint cookies before he puts his foot in it."

 

Darcy stared at her closet in dismay, tears forming in her eyes. Date clothes! Even if she managed to wash the laundry Mount Everest that is her hamper, half the clothes wouldn't fit and the rest wasn't even hers. (She had been raiding Thor's closet for weeks now) Besides what did you wear on a first date with a guy when you're almost seven months pregnant with his kid? A knock on her apartment door rouses her and when she opens the door, Happy is standing there holding a black suit bag and a rectangle shaped box under his arm.

"Special Delivery!" He announces as he enters and lays the suit bag over a kitchen chair, placing the box on the table.

"Thanks Happy, who is it from?"

"Pepper I think." He smiles and heads out.

“Miss Lewis? Miss Potts asked me to play a message she recorded when you received the delivery. Should I do so?" JARVIS inquired.

"Please." Darcy prompts him

"A little birdy told me that you had an important date tonight" Pepper's voice comes out of the ceiling. Darcy smirks because she is sure that the little birdy is actually a red headed spysassin. "I have been saving these for you to wear to our ladies brunch and pamper session next week but I think they would be perfect for tonight. Much better than Thor's T-shirt and legging or pajamas." Darcy blushed embarrassed by how well her friend knows her. "Have fun tonight! My flight has been pushed back by a couple hours so I probably won't see you till tomorrow. You can tell me all about it over brunch tomorrow. Have a great night!"

Darcy opens the suit bag to reveal a navy blue jersey wrap dress. She looks at the box praying for a low heel but is delighted to find a navy blue pair of low top Chuck Taylor's.

"Well Peanut, it looks like your Momma is gonna have to shave her legs tonight."

 

Steve made it down the stairs and to the gym in record time. He taped his hands up and started to hit the heavy bag. Sam's words echoing in his mind. He knew deep down that Sam was right. Darcy was stubborn and independent. It would not go well for him if she felt pressured into marriage. But he also knew that there was more between them than just chemical attraction. He had felt it the night they first met and when he kissed her in the kitchen earlier. He had been fighting for so long. For his very breath growing up and the bully's twice his size. The US Army to allow him to enlist. The Nazis, Red Skull and HYDRA. Loki, the Chituari. He fought Natasha’s attempts to set him up, The Winter Soldier and HYDRA again! He fought to find Bucky who was hell bent on running away and hiding from him. Stupid Giant robot scorpions and whatever else the Avengers were called to battle, he fought them all. He didn't want to fight Darcy, he wanted to fight for her. She was a beacon of hope and light in his chaotic life. She was home! He would give his last hard fought breath to protect her. But Sam made him realize that if he wasn't careful he would smother her. He could lose her. He had to approach this rationally, slow down and get to know her. Court her. Hell, he was half in love her already. He loved his son with every fiber of his of his being and he only found out about him yesterday. But Darcy didn’t love him. _Not yet!_ He thought as his last punch knocked the heavy bag off its hook and sand spilled out onto the floor. Steve cleaned up the mess he made and began to make plans.

“JARVIS, will you please make a reservation for two at Al Di La Trattoria in Brooklyn for 7PM tonight, and inform Darcy that I will be at her apartment at 6:15PM.”

“Of course Captain Rogers. I can arrange for a car service to take you. May I also suggest a florist located across the street? Miss Lewis is partial to tulips. I can have a bouquet delivered to the lobby.”

“Thank you JARVIS, that would be great!” Steve called out as he headed to the stairs.


	9. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date.  
> Steve shares his life  
> Date gets interrupted! (Shocker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for all the kudos and wonderful comments. Your encouragement inspires me!  
> Per usual I own nothing!  
> Please enjoy

**Chapter 9**

 

The dress was perfect. The vee neckline and empire waist accentuated ‘the girls’ and her baby bump without going overboard. Pepper as always has amazing taste. Darcy thought turned away from the full length mirror toward Jane and Natasha, who were sitting on her bed demolishing the rest of the red gummies. The soft jersey material swirling around her knees. For the first time in ages she felt graceful and beautiful.

“You look amazing!” Jane gushes around a mouthful of chewy candy “And it’s not one of Thor’s shirts!”

“I don’t know why my recent fashion choices should bother you” Darcy states “When it causes a certain muscled Asgardian to walk around the tower half naked.”

“Word!” Natasha fist bumps her with a smirk.

“But Darcy!” Jane whines “I can’t Science! when he’s shirtless. It’s distracting!”

“Word!” Natasha seconds Jane with a fist bump of her own and gets up off the bed “Now what do you want to do with your hair? I vote for straight.” she grabs the hair dryer and a large round and gestures to Darcy to sit down on the desk chair.

“Do what you will with this mop.” Darcy sits and waves her hand around her head then makes grabby hands at the gummy container until Jane grudgingly hands it over. As Natasha exerts her will over Darcy’s damp unruly curls, Jane helps her put on her shoes and socks.

It’s 6PM by the time Natasha is putting the finishing touches on Darcy’s makeup, swiping on the last coat of mascara. She kisses Darcy on the cheek and whispers “Good Luck!” She and Jane exit the apartment talking about baby shower invites and blue iced cupcakes.

Darcy looks looks at her reflection barely recognizing the woman staring back at her. She is applying another coat of berry lip gloss when JARVIS informs her that Steve is at her door.

“Let him know I’ll be out in just a minute J-Man” Darcy yells as she headed toward her bathroom. “Peanut decided to tap dance on my bladder.”

A few minutes later she opens the door to a nervous looking Steve Rogers clutching a bouquet of purple tulips.

“These are for you.” He thrusts the flowers into her hands.

“Uh thanks.” Darcy heads to the kitchen to find a vase.

“You look gorgeous!” Steve exclaims as she turns from arranging the bouquet. Darcy blushes and looks him up and down

“Thank you, You too!” It’s Steve’s turn to blush his hands smoothing down invisible wrinkles in his pressed navy slacks. His dark green button down shirt pulls a little at his shoulders as he shrugs.

“Shall we go?” She asks and he nods and hurries out the apartment leaving Darcy to follow behind him. Seeing him so nervous and adorkable made Darcy smile as she headed to the elevator. The doors opened and they entered together. Darcy blushed again remembering the video of them making out in the elevator.

“What?” Steve asked looking confused “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing” She assured him pushing the memory aside “So where are we going?”

“I hope you like Italian food.” He suddenly frowned “Um is that okay? Can you even eat Italian food? I’m sorry I didn’t ask first. We can go somewhere else. We can change the plan”

“Steve. You need to breathe” Darcy interrupts him stepping closer and grabbing his hand “Italian is great, I love Italian food.” She squeezes his hand as he takes a deep breathe “No need to change the plan.” He gently squeezes back and doesn’t release her hand when the elevator doors open up to the lobby. Steve nods to the two guards as they pass the security desk and head out the door a Town Car and driver waiting for them at the curb. Steve helps Darcy into the backseat and gets in after her.

“So Italian?” Darcy prompts him from across the backseat. “The food is amazing!” Steve informs her “Sam and I discovered the restaurant when I took him on a tour of the old neighborhood.” he smiles softly “I thought we could get to know each other better, and show you a bit of where I came from, something not in your school history books.”

“That’s a good plan.” She smiles back at him.

“So ask me anything?” He invites

“Does your uniform breathe? Doesn’t all that spandex and kevlar chafe? How hard is it to get on and off? What’s the wedgie factor?” Darcy fires off and Steve looks at her in shock.

“That's what you want to know?” He laughs.

“Yes,” She nods “Doesn’t everyone?”

“I can honestly say nobody has ever asked me about chafing.”

“Really, you did say I could ask you anything.”

“Yes I did.” He agrees. They spent the rest of the car ride to Brooklyn discussing the various versions of his suit and how chafing wasn’t a factor with his super healing. The newest incarnation he wears on missions was designed by Tony. The composite material was lighter than kevlar, molded to his body like spandex but could deflect a bullet, or a well thrown knife. Natasha and Clint’s suits were made of the same material. Tony was still trying to get Bruce to test prototype pants so that he won't wind up naked after “Unhulking.” She had to explain the concept of “wedgie” to him after which he assured her that it wasn’t a problem for him.

“It certainly beats wearing tights.” Steve added remembering the first time he ever put on the blue costume. “The showgirls had to teach me how to put them on without ripping them.”

“Is that all the Showgirls taught you?” Darcy winks at him from across the dark car.

“They were very friendly and took me under their wing” Steve admits hoping that she can’t see him blush.

“I’m sure they were.”

When they arrived at the restaurant Steve hopped out of the car and hurried to other side to open Darcy’s door and help her out. He kept hold of her hand until they reached the restaurant’s glass front door and he opened it for her. The hostess greeted them warmly and led them through an oddly empty dining room to a secluded corner booth. Steve ordered a chilled bottle of pellegrino for them to share from the hovering waiter. Darcy looked around taking in the exposed brick and warm decor.

“You didn’t have to reserve the whole restaurant.” She told him opening up the menu.

“I didn’t.” Steve stated “I just asked JARVIS to call for a reservation.”

“Hmmm” Darcy wasn’t convinced “So what’s good here?”

“Their meatballs are amazing.” Steve answered looking around. “The name and the decor may have changed a lot but most of the recipes are the same ones that I remember from before the war. Bucky and I used to take our dates here before going to the pictures across the street. The movie house is gone now. I didn’t see many of the old buildings but I recognized the smell of Mama Bella’s sauce the minute Sam and I walked past this place a few months ago.”

“Meatballs it is” Darcy decided “and the Ravioli too.” They gave their order to the waiter when he brought their drinks and a basket of fresh baked italian bread. Darcy asked Steve more about the old neighborhood. Findling her as easy and comfortable to talk to as Sam, Steve shared his life with her . He had just gotten to World War II when a familiar voice disrupted his train of thought.

“It’s fine, no need to disturb them, we will just move a table over to join the party.” Both Steve and Darcy looked up in surprise to see Tony, Thor, Clint and an embarrassed looking Bruce walking past the hostess and heading toward them. Tony and Clint were already moving a nearby table up against theirs while Thor picked up all four chairs easily and brought them over. Once they were settled, the waiter brought over another basket of bread and Tony ordered a bottle of the house red and half the menu, extra meatballs.

“What are you guys doing here?” Darcy asked once she got her bearings

“Anthony came to me earlier and explained to me that when I claimed you as my lightning sister it was my duty to chaperone your courtship with Steven.” Thor explained as he buttered a large hunk of italian bread and stuffed it into his mouth. Steve glared at Tony, who grinned at him from across the table. When Darcy looked over at Clint, he raised his hands

“Hey I just wanted the meatballs.”

“Ok now I get it,” Darcy sighs “Asshole.” She points her finger at Tony “Sweet Missguided Dupe.” at Thor “Annoying Glutton” at Clint and when she turned to the last party crasher “Et tu Brucie?” Darcy asked.

“I tried to talk him out of it, but when reason didn’t work, I figured I could at least tag along and try to be a buffer.” Bruce shrugs.

“Try harder.” Steve growls before closing his eyes and taking deep calming breath.

“Don’t mind us.” Tony urges “Continue with your date, pretend we aren’t here.” The Peanut seems to settled on top of her bladder and Darcy had to pee again. She squeezed out the booth using Clint's shoulder to steady herself and headed for the ladies room. When she reentered the dining room she heard raised voices and she saw the food has arrived. Clint and Thor are stuffing various pastas into their mouths. Bruce is eating cheese ravioli with a bit more decorum and Steve and Tony have stood up by the table and are arguing. Steve towering over the smaller man.

"I asked you nicely to back off!"

"You may have asked but I never agreed to it."

"Stark she is an adult, you can't adopt her!"

"Legally yes I can! She just has to sign the papers."

"It is my responsibility to take care of her and my son."

"It's 2015 Capsicle, she doesn't have to marry you when she can be a Stark!"

"She will marry me and we will be family! The "

"Hell to the No!" Darcy's shout causes everyone to look at her. "I am not going to marry you just so that you can ease your conscience!" she watches as Steve's shoulders slump and Tony smirks. She turns her angry gaze on him "And YOU! Crashing my date. You are not my father! Biologically or legally! Whether your motives are generous or to fuck with Steve or both, it ain't gonna happen. No adoption! I am proud to be a Lewis!" Darcy grabs a fork and a large bowl of spaghetti and meatballs and heads for the front of the restaurant. When she is outside she spots Happy seated in front of a large SUV across the street and makes a beeline for it. He see her, jumps out of the truck, and opens the door for her. Holding the bowl of pasta as she gets in and buckles up and settled herself in.

"Take me home, please?" She asks and he hands her the bowl and closes the door.  He pulls away from the curb. Darcy reclines across the backseat and brings her knees up resting the bowl carefully on her baby bump, she digs in. At the first bite, Darcy bursts into tears. It is the best damned meatball she has ever tasted. A jarring crash sends the bowl tumbling over onto her lap and all she can hear is Happy cursing and yelling before another crash slams against them.

 

A homeless man in an oversized old worn army fatigue jacket had been casing the tower for a few days now looking for a weak point that he could exploit. Tracking his quarry from the abandoned warehouse back to the tower in Manhattan hadn’t been difficult. The soldier had observed the sleek jet depart from the tower last night and watched the media footage from Boston on a television in an electronics store window around the corner. After seeing the jet return early this morning, he canvassed the towers loading dock. Watching the trucks make their morning deliveries a ghost of a plan started to form. The soldier had settled down for the night in an alley between two building across the street, his sniper scope centered on the towers security desk inside the glass walled lobby. He noted the change of shifts and the break schedule. One of the guards was a chain smoker and often left his post to sneak a cigarette outside. The other was constantly checking his phone. He observed the guards snapping to attention when the elevator doors opened and a couple stepped out. Focusing on the couple, he could see one was a pregnant woman and the other was his quarry! He sees them walk past the security desk holding hands and exit the building heading towards a car idling by the curb. The soldier makes a split second decision and runs over to his motorcycle he had hidden under a tarp behind the dumpster and zooms out of the alley in pursuit of the car. He tails it over the Brooklyn bridge being careful to keep two cars between them. The car stops in front of a restaurant in a familiar neighborhood and the man finds a covered bus stop across the street from the restaurant. He parks the bike behind it and hunkers down onto a bench. He has an unobstructed view into the dining room and can see his quarry assist the woman into the booth. _Punk looks nervous_ the man thinks to himself _He took her to our old place._ The soldier closes his eyes and breathes in the scent of fresh baked Italian bread and homemade red sauce. He instantly flashed back to a smoky restaurant dining room, a smaller version of his quarry sitting across from him coughing as a patron at the next table lights up a cigarette. A plate of pasta and meatballs is placed in the center of the table and as he picks up the big spoon to serve the dame on his right. A car engine snaps him back to the present. A large SUV pulls up past the bus stop and parks. He slumps down hiding his face in his oversized jacket and pretends to sleep. From over the collar he can see four men exit the vehicle and walk across the street. He recognizes the large blond from the news last night and relaxes. These are his quarry's teammates. Twenty minutes later the pregnant woman exits the restaurant holding a large bowl. She seems very upset as she hurries across the street to the truck. The driver hops out and helps her inside. As they drive away, his quarry runs out of the restaurant. He stops and watches the SUV drive away cursing out loud. The a short familiar looking man with a goatee, who has exited behind him shakes his head. "Such Language!" He snarks and then backs up with his arms raised when the quarry turns and snarls at him. A tall man with glasses rushes out and gets between then trying to defuse the situation. The quarry turns away in disgust. The large blond man and a smaller one step out the door their arms laden with plastic bags filled with take out containers. The smaller blond man hands a black card to the goateed man who thanks him as he answers his ringing phone.

"Hey JARVIS what's up." His face went instantly pale. "Where? Send the suit and the drones." He hangs up and calls out. "Cap we got to go! The SUV was attacked on the bridge. Happy and Darcy are pinned down and taking fire!"

A car screeches to a halt in front of them. Goatee, glasses, short blond and the quarry pile inside. The big blond guy deposits the bags in the trunk and then raises his hand in the air and shouts. The soldier jumps off the bench as the sedan speeds away. He is on the motorcycle before he realizes it and is speeding after it. The boom of thunder sounds behind him and he catches a flash of lightning in his peripheral vision. He can see the quarry's brake lights as the car slows in front of him caught up in the traffic stalled at the entrance to the bridge. He is barely thinking now just acting on instinct when he speeds up next to the car when the quarry jumps out.

"Get on." The soldier yells at him.

"Bucky!!??" The quarry is stunned

"No time Punk! Let's go get your girl!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that got away from me.  
> I had this chapter finished with Darcy on the way back to the tower annoyed but safe and sound and then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up at a Hot Hobo Chic Winter Soldier. He informed me that it was time to reveal his presence. So sorry the assassin made me do it (not sorry)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Action on the Brooklyn Bridge  
> A reunion of sorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the extended break.  
> This is one of the busiest times of the year at work.  
> I own nothing  
> Sorry for all spelling and grammar mistakes.  
> Please enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

Darcy awoke to the sound of gunfire and a sharp pain in her  head. Happy is yelling her name and she groans in response. Opening her eyes she can see that he is on the floor in front of her, gun drawn and firing between the front seats out the shattered front window. She is still reclined sideways against the seats and her dress is covered with the meatballs and pasta. She winces feeling a lump on her head and quickly scrunches down when bullets shatter the front passenger window showering glass over her and Happy.

“Panic Button!” She gasps as she tries to locate her purse and unbuckle her safety belt.

“Jarvis was notified on the first impact. Help is on the way!” Happy ejects the empty clip from his handgun and shoves another one in its place. As he returns fire Darcy notices the blood soaking the arm of his white dress shirt.

“You’ve been shot!” She cries out.

“Just a graze, I’m fine.” he assures her, he turns and fires out the window that just shattered.

“JARVIS” He yells out “They are flanking us! Two more SUVs from west side. I’m low on ammo.”

“Drones are one minute out Mr. Hogan. Black Widow is enroute from the tower. Sir, Captain Rogers and the others have gotten to the east side onramp of the bridge.” JARVIS’s rings out over the Bluetooth.

“We don’t have a minute JARVIS! Hostiles approaching car now.” Happy pulls Darcy to the floor and covers her with his body as the rest of the windows shatter above them. She finds her purse and shoves her hand inside breathing a sigh of relief when her fingers close over her taser. Happy is now firing out another window when his gun clicks empty.

“Secure the surrogate.” A deep voice yells “We only want the woman.” _SURROGATE??WTF?_

The car door opens and hands grab her ankles and start to pull her out. Happy jumps out at them and Darcy can hear the sounds of fists hitting flesh. She rolls over as another gloved hand grabs her ankle. She kicks out with her other leg and her heel connects with the assailants face. The other door opened behind her and she was grabbed under the armpits and hauled out of the car. She remembered what Natasha told her when the spysassin had insisted on giving her and Jane some basic self defense and suddenly went limp, unbalancing her attacker and breaking their hold. She scrambled away and when the black masked baddie regained his footing and went to grab her again she hit him with her taser and he fell to the ground twitching next to her. Whispering a silent thank you to Tony for upgrading her taser she gave the guy another zap of electricity before searching him and liberating him of two handguns, an AK-47, two knives and four grenades. She checked the AK for ammo and shoved the rest inside her purse, zapping the guy next to her one more time for good measure. Clutching the rifle to her chest she crawls under the SUV bumper where it is smashed up against the guardrail. When she peeked out around the tire, Darcy sees Happy crumpled up against the other side of the car, his right hand covering a bullet wound in his shoulder. Twin robot drones are standing in front of him returning fire at several armed assailants taking cover behind crashed cars and two large black SUVs. With a boom of thunder, a large bolt of lightning slammed into an enemy SUV and suddenly Thor landed onto the pavement next to her. Dropping the rifle Darcy crawled out from under the truck and toward his feet.

“Are you ok lighting sister.” He lifts her to get her up to her feet. “You're bleeding!” Darcy looks down at herself in shock touches the front of her dress. Her hands come away red, wet and smelling of garlic.

“It's just red sauce buddy, Peanut and I are ok!” A bullet whizzes past them and Thor pushes Darcy behind him lifting Mjölnir up to guard. She can hear the roar of a motorcycle get closer and looks up to see it race between two abandoned cars. It swerves and both the driver and the passenger, _Steve!_ , start shooting at the masked soldiers. They both jump off as the motorcycle skids onto the pavement crashing into the line of gunmen. As the baddies scramble out of the way they are hit from behind by blue pulses as Ironman lands onto their SUV. The rest of the enemy soldiers beat a hasty retreat realizing that they were out matched, the drones and homeless looking man Steve showed up with chase after them. Steve turns around frantically before he spots Darcy behind Thor and runs over to them.

“Darcy!” He gathers her into his arms and kissing her then seeing the state of her outfit gasps

“Just sauce Captain!” She assures him grabbing his cheeks making him meet her eyes. “We are ok.” She calmly states and watches as relief passes over his face and he kisses her again. The loud whir if the quinjet’s engines makes them come up for air and Darcy looks up to see it hovering above them with the ramp lowering and Clint, Natasha, and Bruce’s worried faces surveying the damage on the bridge. Steve shifts Darcy around till he is carrying her bridal style and heads toward the ramp.

“Happy!” Darcy looks over Steve’s shoulder toward her fallen protector to see Thor gathering him up and heading toward the quinjet behind them. Steve hands Darcy up into Clint’s waiting arms, then turns to meet Natasha’s gaze. Thor gently lowers Happy onto a gurney and Bruce starts to triage the shoulder wound.

“It was him. Bucky!” He says to her and glances worriedly again over at Darcy before looking out over the bridge.  Darcy pushes herself out Clint’s hold but leans against him feeling a little weak after the adrenaline rush begins to fade.

“Go.” Natasha tells him “We’ve got her” But Steve doesn’t move.

“Steve!” Darcy says sharply and meets her eyes. “I’m safe now, your son is okay. Do what you need to do.” Steve nods and jumps down off the ramp running in the direction that he saw Bucky head off. Darcy slumps onto a bench. Thor sits down next to her and gathers her into his arms when she begins to sob.

“Hormones!” She croaks out and wipes her runny nose on Thor’s chest. Clint heads into the cockpit and Natasha pulls out her phone, heading down the ramp to meet up with the first responders and to organize a cleanup crew. As the ramp starts to close behind her, Darcy can see the flashing lights of first responders and silently prays that no civilians were hurt in the attack.

When they arrive at the tower, Darcy has finally gotten her hormones and tears under control. A medical team is waiting for Happy and rushes in to grab his gurney. Jane and Pepper follow after them and Darcy once again has to assure everyone that she is covered in sauce, not blood. After making sure Darcy is ok for herself, Pepper hurries after the medical team as they escort Happy into the elevator down to Medical floor. Darcy has now become the filling in Jane and Thor hugging sandwich and they walk down the ramp holding each other. Bruce exits behind them and when the four of them enter the elevator, Bruce asks Jarvis to take them to the medical floor.

“Happy mentioned that you had hit your head and blacked out.” He meets her defiant gaze with his determined one. “I just want to check you and the baby out, you know when HE comes back he will want to know everything” Darcy gives in with a sigh leaning into the warmth of friends.

Steve followed the trail of black clad, masked bodies over the Brooklyn Bridge off ramp and into Manhattan.  He entered the dark alley when the sound of fighting alerted him. Not much of a fight he noted as he watched Bucky standing over a crumpled un masked figure, his flesh hand in the guy’s mouth. The thug cried out when Bucky ripped out a fake tooth and through it across the alley, wiping his bloody hands on the guy’s own pants. He then pinned him to the brick wall.

“What was your mission?” He growled into the crying man's face, pausing and turning to meet Steve’s gaze. Steve nodded to him to carry on and stood behind them crossing his arms over his chest, very interested in the man’s answers himself.

“Capture the Stark surrogate.” The man choked, blood bubbling out of his mouth.

“Intel” Bucky snapped at him shaking the man when he didn’t answer right away.

“A mole inside SI legal department saw paperwork for a trust. Overheard Stark talking about his baby.” _Fucking Tony!_ Steve thought to himself trying to get a hold of his anger

“Goal.” Bucky prompted shaking the man again

“Use the fetus as leverage, possible experimentation. Cultivate surrogate as possible asset if she survived testing and interrogation.”  At this Steve cursed out loud a punched the wall. Wanting to break the man’s neck. Bucky knocked the man out with a cuff to the side of his head and turned to Steve as the man crumpled to the ground.

“You have rats in your house.” He calls out to the figure behind Steve. Who turns around to see Natasha standing there.

“Traps are already being set.” She answers him and walks past Steve to nudge man on the ground with her boot.”

“Still breathing” Bucky assures her “You should be able to get more out of him” he turns to leave

but pauses when Steve calls out after him.

“Don’t leave!” Steve runs over to him

“Have to Punk, I’m not ready yet...for this.” He gestures to between them “I’m getting there… just need some time.” He turns his back and walks out of the alley. Steve stands there frozen for a minute and when he hurries after him, Bucky is gone.

“Let’s go back to the tower.” Natasha steps out of the alley behind him. Two cars pull up to the curb next to them. Steve recognizes Maria Hill getting out of one of them and she and Natasha confer a few minutes before Maria heads down the alley with three other men in suits. Natasha slided behind the wheel of one of the sedans and Steve slips into the passenger seat and they pull away easing into the flow of traffic.

 **“** He will come back.” She assures him “You need to let go of him and focus on Darcy and the baby.” Steve nods in compliance and stares out the window. The night's events replaying in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing action is so not my forte,  
> It took quite a lot to write this chapter.  
> I finally had to use the kitchen table, my hubby's marvel action figures (because he is adamant that doesn't play with toys!), and cans of food to represent the vehicles to figure out how to describe and set up what I wanted to write. I hope it makes sense.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tests Tests and more Tests!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And I actually have an endgame, I just hope that my characters cooperate with me. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I am computerless at the moment and typing this out in my smart phone. As always I own nothing. Thank you everybody for your support, comments and kudos it really means the world to me. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 11

 

After a blood draw, _Did they really need to take that much???_ a urine sample, (she had to pee anyway), a Head CT, (Bruce assured her that Peanut would not be harmed by any radiation,) she was sore, hungry, irritated, and exhausted. Jane had gone to Darcy’s apartment and gotten her a change of clothes. She helped the shaking friend out of the dress and into soft grey cotton top and pants with little Mew Mews on them and “Hammer Time” embroidered across the butt. Darcy sighed mournfully as the nurse wrapped up her soiled blue dress, unable to decide if she was more upset over the loss of Pepper’s generous gift or the meatballs. Jane handed her some wet wipes and helped her wipe off the dried tomato mess from her arms and legs. The nurse informed them that Dr. Banner was ready in the ultrasound suite but directed them to a different room on the other side of the medical floor. Thor met them outside the room carrying several boxes of pizza. His eyes lit up when he saw them. Darcy’s eyes focused on the pizza and her stomach growled loudly. Thor opened the top box and lowered down so she and Jane could grab a slice. Darcy took a huge bite moaning as she chewed. The door the the room opened and Tony peeked his head out.  
“Hey guys the party is inside!” He opened the door and gestured into dimly lit room. Thor and Jane entered but Tony put an hand out to bar Darcy’s way. She raised an eyebrow in her best imitation of Natasha, (practiced nightly in the mirror) and took another bite of pizza. Tony closed the door and leaned against it shoving his hands in his pocket and looking at his feet.  
“Hey Shortstack.”  
“Tony.”  
“I owe you an apology.”  
“Did Pepper tell you that?”  
“She didn't have to, I know I messed up.”  
“Adoption? Really Tony!”  
“We love you!” He blurted out “Pepper and I and well all of us really. You aren't an intern or assistant or minder to us… You are family.” Darcy felt her eyes get misty. “Tony” she gasped  
“I just wanted to make sure that you and the peanut were taken care of. I actually started the process before we knew about the peanut, the day you shared with me how you were an orphan and that you were all alone in this world.”

Darcy remembered that conversation with Tony, a month after she and Jane moved in, she had dragged him out of the lab forcefully and made him sit at the communal kitchen and help her bake a cake for Pepper’s birthday. They had bonded over their mutual parental car accident stories as they shared the leftover chocolate icing. She gave in with a sigh and leaned into Tony’s chest, careful not to get pizza grease on his clothing. She felt his body tense up then relax and put his arms around her.

“I know that the way you found out about it was pretty shitty. That was just my fucked up fear. Finding out Roger’s is peanut’s father kind of kicked up my crazy into high gear. I am sorry that I hurt you, kid and I will never forgive myself that I put you in danger on the bridge.” Darcy took his hand in her unpizzaed slice holding one and looked up into his guilt ridden eyes.  
“I don't blame you for what happened on the Bridge Tony, the restaurant yes.” She let go of his hand in pinched his arm. He yelped but didn't pull away from her. “Hydra is responsible for the Bridge. I am also not the only one who you owe an apology too either.”  
“She’s right.” Came a soft voice from behind them. They both turned to see Natasha and Steve heading towards them. She kissed Darcy's cheek, rubbed her baby bump and grabbed Darcy’s pizza slice flicking Tony’s ear as she slipped behind them and opened the door, she turns back to Tony and Steve.  
“Resolve this now.” Using the pizza slice to gesture at the two Avengers before taking a bite. Darcy’s eyes follow her stolen sustenance and sighed mournfully when Natasha enters the room closing the door firmly behind her and leaving the three of them standing there alone. _Awe pizza No!_  
“Darcy is right, Tony.” Steve seconds Natasha's earlier statement. “The Hydra attack was not your fault. Both Pepper and Maria personally vetted all SI employees including the legal department after Hydra revealed their presence. Their mole was actually a paralegal who thought she was selling juicy gossip to a tabloid to fund her shoe and purse habit.”  
“Sir?” Jarvis’s voice breaks in overhead “Miss Avery is already cleaning out her desk with a security detail standing by to escort her from the building. Miss Potts has already authorized HR to draft a memo to all SI employees reiterating the nondisclosure agreements that they signed. Formal lawsuits and charges against Miss Avery are pending.”  
“Thanks Jarvis.” Steve says and looks at Tony “She admitted to Natasha that she made up the surrogate part to jack up the price, Tony it wasn't your fault.”  
“It's mine!” Darcy admitted to them and holding up a hand to quell their instant denials. “Hear me out. If I hadn't overreacted at the restaurant and stormed out of there, Happy wouldn't have been shot and needed major surgery. we would still be sitting there enjoying those meatballs!” The loss of which compiled with the guilt made her eyes tear up. Tony hugged her to him and released her into Steve’s waiting arms. Darcy buried her face into his chest and tried to get control over her emotions  
“Hey Shortstack that's not your fault.” He assured her “I am sorry I orchestrated the crashing of your date.”  
“And I should have kept my cool and not risen to his baiting.” Steve admitted. He and Tony shared a silent nod over Darcy’s head and the shorter man slipped into the room giving the parents to be some privacy  
“Darcy?” She looked up at him “I am sorry too. For letting Tony get to me, for making you feel pressured and for ruining what had started out being the best date I have ever had.” When she opened her mouth he put a finger on her lips.  
“Please hear me out.” She nodded “Sam and I talked this afternoon, he made it very clear to me that you did not have to marry to save your reputation or be shunned while trying to raise our son by yourself. Sam explained about co parenting. He also told me if I pushed you that I would lose. And he was absolutely right.” Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath “I didn't kiss you this afternoon or take you out to try to trick you into marrying me.” Steve took Darcy’s hands in his “I kissed you this afternoon because it has been all I think of since I first saw you at the party. I have dreamed of you at night the whole time I was gone searching for Bucky, hell maybe they were memories. Please believe me when I say that my motives have been purely selfish and yes I want our son.” His hands let go of hers to cover her belly “But Darcy I want you too.”  
“Damn and everyone says you can't talk to women!” Darcy can feel her body warming up responding to his words  
“This is too important to me to let my seventy year old insecurity get in the way.” Leaving one hand on her belly Steve used the other one to lift her chin up as he lowered his mouth to hers.  
“Please?” He breathes across her lips asking permission. Darcy nods her assent and closes the distance between their mouths just as Jarvis’s voice rings out above them.  
“Dr Banner is ready for you inside and Dr. Foster advised that she cannot hold off the mongrels from your pizza much longer.”  
“Thanks J-Man” Darcy pulls back out of Steve’s embrace but grabs his arm and opens the door.  
“Shall we?” She looks up at him smiling. He smiles in return and escorts her into the dimly lit room.  
Darcy’s eyes adjusted as she took in the unfamiliar room. It was bigger than the old exam room. It had couches!!! Three oversized love seats were arranged around a large flat screen TV. Her friends were all sitting comfortably chowing down on pizza. Bruce came out from behind a curtained off area on the other side of the room and motioned Steve and Darcy over holding open the white curtain to reveal a large exam table. A smaller flat screen tv and a ultrasound machine. Jane jumped up and handed Steve a pizza box as they crossed across the room.  
“Guarded it with my life” she assured Darcy.  
Bruce closed the curtain after they entered and helped Darcy up onto the exam table. The exam table was large and much more comfortable than the old one and reclined that she would have a perfect view of the tv screen. Steve turned his back a grabbed a slice of pizza giving Darcy privacy while she adjusted her clothing and Bruce squeezed out the gel onto her baby bump. He sat on a stool near her head offering her a slice which she gratefully grabbed and gobbled a huge bite. She almost choked gasping aloud at the amber image upon the screen. Instead of a fuzzy white image that looked more like a blob, Darcy could see almost every detail of her peanuts face. Bruce flipped another switch and the throb of his heartbeat filled the room.  
“Hey! We wanna see too!” Came Tony’s whine and then a soft “Ooof” when Pepper probably hit him. Bruce looked at Steve and Darcy for permission, both of whom distractedly nodded and flipped a switch. A collective “awe” sounded from the other side of the curtain.  
Steve gripped Darcy’s free hand in his own, pizza, Bucky, the world forgotten at the miraculous sight before him. His son! A fact that became evident when the baby shifted, legs splayed open.  
“Huzzah!” from Thor  
“That's my boy!” they heard Clint crow  
“He gets the exhibitionism from his Uncle Tony!”  
Darcy giggled at their antics and Steve leaned down to kiss her temple. They spent the next half hour finishing the pizza as Bruce checked out the the baby, taking measurements from different angles. The watchers all gasping and cooing when peanut moved. When “Baby Avenger” theater was over Bruce printed out pictures for everyone and Steve helped Darcy clean up the ultrasound goo and set her clothing to rights before lifting her down off the exam table. Bruce handed Darcy and Steve each a picture.  
“The results of your Head CT was negative for trauma. Your blood sample was normal and no protein in your urine. It looks like Peanut is still snug as a bug.” He smiled  
“Am I the rug?” Darcy laughed  
Pepper came over to then as Bruce pulled back the curtain. She took the picture from Bruce and hugged Darcy.  
“I am so glad you and Peanut are okay.”  
“The dress you gave me was ruined and Happy got shot. I am sorry!” Darcy began and Pepper cut her off.  
“Stop it!” She looked into the smaller woman's eyes “Another dress has been ordered! Happy is out of surgery and in recovery. Thank you for sharing this with us!”  
“Of course! You are my family!” Darcy hugged Pepper. “Thank you for making this happen.”  
Darcy gestured to the room  
“That was all Tony.” Pepper assured her “I just picked out the couches.” And as if by magic Tony appeared beside Pepper, arm slung around her waist.  
“Yep! That's actually the first SI prototype of 3D ultrasound. It's portable and adapted to work on solar energy. Pepper has a meeting at the Pentagon next week about its use in Battlefield medicine. And we now can have weekly Peanut Vision family dinners, I am thinking Thai for next week.” Steve held out his hand to Tony  
“Thank you, for this.” He waved the photo in his other hand. Tony grabbed the offered hand in his own and shook it. Their earlier tension had dissipated and everybody could feel a difference in the atmosphere. Pepper winked at Darcy and led Tony away.  
“Ice cream sundaes in the common room!” She called out and everyone followed. Soon they all were devouring full bowls of ice cream, hot fudge and nuts in the common floor kitchen, Darcy’s came with a side of pickles. She was sitting at the kitchen island across from Steve when she suddenly remembered something.  
“Holy Shit!” She exclaims pointing her spoon at Steve. Unfortunately her spoon was covered with ice cream which was now dripping down Steve's face. Tony and Clint snicker as Natasha passes Steve a paper towel.  
“Sorry” Darcy apologizes “But Holy Shit!!! That was your Bucky!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it just seemed a natural place to stop. I am not a medical professional and I never have experienced a 3D ultra sound or been 7 months pregnant so all this is from my imagination and Google. I don't know if the machine could function under solar power or be portable but if anybody could figure it out it would be Tony.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A frank talk about expectations before sexy times!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just short chapter before starting the endgame. Unbetaed so all grammar and spelling mistakes are my own. Still typing this out on my smart phone because my computer situation remains in limbo. Still own nothing, sigh!

**Chapter 12**

Steve took the paper towel from Natasha and wiped rocky road dripping from his cheek.  
“Yes, that was my uh yes that was Bucky.” 

“Oh my Thor!” Darcy crowed. Thor looked up from the ice cream carton he was demolishing. A smirking Jane touched his arm and shook her head.

“No shit! The Winter Soldier was in on my rescue?” Natasha nodded “So why isn't he here getting his sundae on?”

“He said he wasn't ready.” Steve answered looking down into his rapidly melting dessert.  
Darcy nodded in understanding.

“Like Peanut.” She said patting her belly “Needs more time to cook.” She yawned and stood up putting her bowl in the sink. “Your turn Hawkass.” Darcy pointed to the chart on the fridge when Clint protested.

“No arguments mister if you want any more cookies!” She softened the admonishment by kissing him on the cheek. She then went to everyone in the kitchen and hugged or kissed each of them goodnight. Steve watched her stop and whisper something into Bruce’s ear and felt the stirrings of jealousy when the tall man blushed nodded and whispered something back. Darcy stopped in front of him and he stood up from the stool. 

“I'm heading to bed too, I'll go with you!” He waved goodnight at his teammates, Jane and Pepper then followed Darcy to the elevator and stepped inside behind her. She leaned back against the far wall. He settled next to her turning his head to watch her profile. She blushed when she caught him looking.

“What?” She asked “Do I have ice team on my face?”

“Your are beautiful” he blurted out and watched as the flush in her cheeks grew darker.

“Sure I am, I am the prettiest whale you know” she gestured to her belly.

The doors opened and he followed her to her apartment. Darcy opened her door and gestured for him to come inside. She took out her amber ultrasound photo from her pocket and posted it on the fridge with the other grainy black and white ones. Her fingers lightly brushed over their baby's cheek. He came up behind her, lifting his own hand and tracing the same path. She leaned back, her shoulders pressing into his chest and sighed. They stood like that for a few moments, his arms coming around to embrace her. He turned her around to face him.

“Darcy, I am so sorry about tonight” he starts but she cuts him off, going on tiptoe to press her mouth against his. 

“Shhhh.” She breathed against his mouth kissing him again. When she breaks the kiss and lowers back down, his mouth chases hers. His arms tighten trapping her against him. Steve deepens the kiss, his tongue teasing hers. Darcy finds her hands moving of their own volition, up his arms, skimming his shoulders and burying her fingers into the hair at nape of his neck. It escalated quickly and before she knew it she was up on the kitchen island ( _Again!!!_ ) Her legs wrapped around his waist and her shirt on the floor. His fingers doing marvelous things to her breasts over her bra and his lips traveling down her neck as she gasps for air. 

“Stop!” She brings her hands up to his shoulders and pushes. He looks up at her lips swollen and eyes glazed. She starts to lean into him wanting to kiss and stops herself. Holding her hand up more for herself “Wait.”

“Are you ok? Did I hurt you?” His gaze turns worried

“No, I'm fine,” she assures him “better then fine we just need to talk a minute.” He nods and wait for her to start.

“This,” she gestures between them “Is not an agreement of marriage or even a relationship sex. This is an OMG Hydra sucks and almost kidnapped me release of endorphins sex. This is Darcy hasn't had sex in seventh months that she can remember and she is really horny due to pregnancy hormones sex. This is masterbation that went out the window when the baby bump didn't allow me reach my lady parts sex.” She realizes she is babbling and snaps her mouth shut blushing that she actually said that last part out loud. Steve is smirking at her, he brings his hands up to cradle her face. His thumb brushing her lips. 

“This is not an agreement of marriage or even a relationship sex, this is a release of endorphins sex. This is Steve hasn't had sex that he can remember since the 1940s. This is fulfilling a dream that I wake up from hard as an iron bar that neither my hand nor a cold shower can satisfy sex. This is you are so damn beautiful and sexy right now tha” he is cut off by Darcy’s mouth as she launches herself at him.

“Okay” she agrees after a few more minutes of enthusiastic kissing “We are agreed! But let's go to the bedroom because the first time we have sex that we both remember it shouldn't be in the kitchen.”

Steve picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, kissing her neck as she started to unbutton his shirt. He placed her gently on the bed and finished removing his clothes. Darcy struggled back up to sit on the edge of the bed enjoying the show in front of her as she shimmied out of her pajama pants and panties.   
Her hands reached behind her to unhook her bra and lobbed it across the room. Steve eyes smoldered at the sight before him as he started to join her on the bed. Darcy laid back and he started to cover her. When his own stomach touched her baby bump he paused, looking between them and a frown crossed his face. He shifted instead to her side.

“Um can we even do this.” he gestures between them. “Without hurting him?” He placed his hand on her belly.  
“Yes we can.” she pushed his hand down between her legs. She moaned when Steve’s finger parts her folds.  
“I asked Bruce and he said it was ok, just nothing too rough.” Darcy pushed him over onto his back and scrambled on top of him, his hands steadying her as she straddled his hips. Wrapping her hand around him and pumping her fist, she licked her lips, watching Steve fight for control. 

“Stop teasing” he gritted out between clenched teeth, while she rubbed him against her clit. She raised up on her knees and they they both moaned in unison as she lowered down upon him and he slid home. They sat still for a moment staring into each other's eyes until he felt her internal muscles clench him and his hips pumped in response. She shifted and began to ride him, raising and lowering her hips.

“I’m not gonna last much longer sweetheart” he pleaded trying to keep his hips still and not mess with her rhythm. She whined in frustration

“Just a little more, just need a little more.” She panted and when she tried to shift to get a better angle he understood what she meant.   
One hand on her hip to steady her, he slipped the other between their bodies to find and rub her clit, giving her the friction that she needed. Darcy came with a wail and Steve followed a moment later holding her hips and thrusting up his release as she orgasmed around him. Boneless and relaxed she disengaged and reclined beside him gasping for breath.

“That was….” He started but couldn't seem to find a coherent thought

“Yeah it sure was.” She agreed.

After a few minutes he got up and used her bathroom, returning with a warm washcloth for her.

“Thanks.” She yawned as he cleaned her gently then returned to the bathroom to dispose of the cloth. She rolled to her side to find a more comfortable position. She met his gaze as he awkwardly stood by the bed, he started to gather his clothes. 

“You can stay… If you want to.” She offered shyly  
His smile in response causes her heart to flutter. He quickly folded his clothes and placed them on her desk chair, then crawled into bed behind her and she moved back and snuggled into his embrace.   
“Goodnight.” He whispers into her hair.  
“Goodnight.” She answers. Feeling sated and warm Darcy drifts off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am still trying to figure out if I am gonna add elements of AOU into this story. It seems like Ultron would be a great time for Darcy to go into labor. Thoughts?


	13. About last night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy makes a decision and then gets distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! I know right! This fic lives!  
> Sorry that my brain took a hiatus.  
> Sorry in advance of spelling and grammar mistakes. I own nothing.

Chapter 13

Darcy woke up to the usual raging need to pee and the unusual feeling of a solid presence at her back, whose arms were wrapped around her and thus thwarting her efforts to take care of need number one. She tried to wiggle away without waking Steve, but the sleeping Captain Octopus had other ideas. His arm tightened around her, his hand wandering up to cup her breast. He shifted behind her and she could feel the evidence of his desire pressed up against her back.   
“Steve” She whispered unsuccessfully trying to loosen his hold on her breast, and stifled a moan as he tweaked her nipple. Her lady parts at war with her bladder. The bladder won out and she raised her voice.   
“Steve! Wake up!” She pinched his arm and he jerked awake.   
“What's wrong? Is it the baby?” He let go of her and sat up so fast Darcy would have gone tumbling off the bed if he hadn't reached out to catch her.  
“Peanuts fine!” She said scrambling up and hurrying to her bathroom “My bladders not!” she called over her shoulder before she closed the door.   
Glad she was naked and didn't have to deal with anything time consuming like pants or underwear, Darcy sighed in relief as she finally relieved herself. As she was washing her hands she glanced up in the mirror and almost gasped at her appearance. She was sporting a serious sex hair bird nest and a rather large love bite on her neck above her collarbone. She grabbed a brush and attempted to fix the disaster on her head but gave up after a few fruitless minutes.

Darcy stared at her reflection wondering if she and Steve had made a mistake. She looked down at pronounced curve of her belly. _Not as if they could unring the bell._ She knew that last night they had declared this hookup “No Strings” but Darcy could feel the metaphorical strings attaching. _No More!_ She decided _No more sex until they figured things out!_ Until she was sure that these feelings she was having weren't just peanut related and that Steve wanted her not just because of obligation or the right and moral thing to do.

With a new resolve Darcy exited the bathroom, a resolve that lasted two seconds before melting into desire when she looked up at the sight before her. Steve was sitting awkwardly at the edge of the bed the sheet gathered in his lap. His clothes folded neatly on the bed next him as if he was about to get dressed and her departure from the bathroom stopped him. The dim light from her bedside table lamp highlighting the flush of embarrassment on his cheeks as well as his well muscled physique. He looked so deliciously adorkable that Darcy ignored her own insecurity at her nakedness and strode toward the bed. When she reached him, she placed a hand on his shoulder to steady herself, and climbed onto his lap. Figuring things out could wait until later but right at this moment she was overcome with the pressing need to give Steve a love bite to match her own.

“Later” Darcy decides (after Round 3 happens is her shower and Round 4 on top of her kitchen table) will have to wait until she can get a handle on her horny pregnancy hormones. Even though her lady parts are a little sore from the extra attention, she feels her juices start flowing just watching a shirtless Steve clean up the mess they made from breakfast.  
 _Damn! I may have to find the laundry room in the tower and ride the spin cycle until this stops!_ Darcy muses over her one cup of coffee that she is allowed to drink a day.   
“Darcy, Dr. Foster is asking for you in her lab” JARVIS voice sounds from the ceiling.   
“Thanks J! Tell her I am getting dressed” Darcy combed her fingers through her hair and winced when her hand came out sticky with maple syrup.  
“Wait let her know I am in the shower.” _Again_!  
Darcy gulped down the rest of her coffee and handed her cup to Steve as she headed toward her bedroom but pauses and turns toward his  
“Thanks for cleaning up, I gotta get ready for work.” She tells him.   
“Can we have lunch or maybe dinner?” Steve asks as he rinses and dries her coffee mug setting it back in its spot next to her coffee maker. He leans against her counter and picks up his own mug taking a sip. Darcy is momentarily mesmerized by a smear of syrup across his abs and feels her mouth as well as her other parts begin to water.   
“It looks like you need another shower too.” She says as she reaches her finger tips brushing at the sticky spot watching his abs tense. “Besides I may need help washing my back.” She turns away and giggles when he picks her up and carries her into her bedroom.  
“Hey J, please inform Jane that I am indisposed this morning and I will be there in an hour.” She calls out to the ceiling. “Maybe two!”  _Round 5 here we come!_ __

 


	14. Time jumps...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Jump...  
> A month since the we last left our soon to be parents. Steve has moved in but still hasn't fully let go to his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to write this next chapter everyday since I posted the last one and I couldn't do it. It was supposed to start out the next day but everything I wrote was forced and boring. So I decided to just sit and write and this is what came out. So yeah time jump leading up to AoU. Things are obviously not going to be canon compliant but maybe canon reliant?  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> The usual disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 14**

 

When Steve had moved in with her "officially" ( _he spent almost every night in the last month with her since their disaster date anyway so Zip it Tony!They were not moving too fast!)_ he had brought his clothes, his books and sketchbooks, the shield and a small cardboard box. He never unpacked the box like she expected him to, he just stuck it on the highest shelf in the back of her/their bedroom closet and left it there. When she offhandedly joked about the box, he had deftly deflected and changed the subject but her curiosity was engaged.

The next time Steve went avengering overnight, Darcy, with the help of her A.I. partner in crime and Tony's robots, was able to get the box down from the shelf and open it. Inside were the pictures she had remembered seeing on the bookshelf in his old apartment, a compass, and an old leather bound sketchbook. The first few pages were sketches of showgirls in various stages of dress and undress, the next one of a man that looked a lot like Tony, specifically around the eyes and jawline. It was the rest of the book that broke her heart. Page upon page of the woman Darcy had known from her eighth grade world history textbook was the famous Peggy Carter. Peggy Carter aiming a gun. Peggy Carter punching a soldier. Peggy staring down a senior officer, drinking a beer, driving a Jeep. Then there was Peggy looking back over her shoulder at the artist wearing only a lacy slip. Peggy sleeping on her stomach the sheet barely covering her body. Lying on her back her arm out stretched to beckon the artist to join her. The last page was a portrait the drawing looked newer than the others and Darcy could see a fingerprint smudge along Peggy's cheek as if Steve was trying to caress a memory. She shut the sketchbook and opened the compass only to be confronted again with the visage of Peggy staring up from a black and white photo fitted in the lid.

After a good long cry Darcy put everything back into the box just as she found it securing the lid. She handed it to U and Butterfingers to place back atop the shelf while DUMM-E handed her a box of Kleenex and gently patted her belly. She really wished she had left the box alone. But she couldn't seem to let it go. The day after he returned from the mission she had JARVIS pull up an old Smithsonian photo of the howling commandos and Peggy on her tablet and asked him to name and talk about the people in the photo. He was surprised that she was showing an interest in his past but obliged her. He shared stories about each commando and talked a little bit more about Bucky but when he got to the smiling face of the lone female in the photo, Darcy saw his finger swipe over it gently.

"Lady Margaret Farnsworth" he told her and handed the tablet back

"That's Peggy Carter." she prompted him annoyed at his deflection "Steve, I can tell she means something to you."

"It was a war, we were together, I crashed the plane into the ice, she thought I was dead and she moved on with her life." He answered her harshly but then took a breath and continued "She is still alive but she is sick, Alzheimer's disease. I went to visit her at a facility in D.C. Sometimes she remembers me and other times..." He looked so sad and lonely that Darcy decided that she could let the matter go. After all Steve was here now with her, right???

  
4 Weeks Later…

Darcy folded the last adorable little blue onesie, this one from Jane and stating that "My Aunt says I am the cutest baby in the universe! (She should know, She's an Astrophysicists!)" and closed the drawer of the dresser in the Nursery. She looked around and sighed, the furniture was in place but walls were still bare, she still couldn't make a decision on the wall paper but at least she decided on a jungle theme. She had poured over Pinterest with Pepper and Nat trying to find the perfect scene for the back wall of the room, where she wanted to put the rocking chair but could not find what she was looking for.

With Steve's and the Robots help she was able to get all the baby gifts down from the Penthouse and into the nursery. He had then kissed her on the cheek and had disappeared into their bedroom, While Darcy had given into the overwhelming need to put all the clothes book and toys away. She supposed it was this "Nesting" thing that the baby books had mentioned. Steve had seemed distracted throughout the Avenger themed Baby Shower barely participating in the games or antics of his fellow team mates. Darcy wondered if it had to do with the phone call he received while she was getting ready for the party. Darcy finally decided she was done with nesting and that Peanut wanted more cake.  She waddled into the kitchen and cut herself a large slice, grabbed two forks and headed toward the bedroom wondering maybe Steve's abs would make the frosting taste better. Darcy entered the room about to ask Steve his opinion on the subject when she found him sitting on the floor in front of their bed ,the box open next to him and the Compass clutched in his hand. She immediately was overcome by a wave of jealousy that she had never felt before. She placed the cake plate on the dresser and using the bed as a guide slid down onto the floor next to him.  
When Steve noticed her he immediately tried to hide the compass behind his back, but realized the futility of the action at her raised eyebrow.

“What's going on?” Darcy asked trying to keep calm and hoping she was succeeding.

“Sharon Carter called, before the shower,” he still stared at the now closed compass in his hands. “She is Peggy’s niece,” he explained, and Darcy nodded impatiently, She knew all this she had had JARVIS hack the files. “Peggy’s health is declining and they are going to move her to a facility in England. She just thought that I would want to know.” He still hasn't looked up at her.

“And did you?” She asked him pointedly and he looked up at her tone “Want to know?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He seemed annoyed at her question.

“Are you going to go?” She asked pushing on “To D.C.?”

“I can't right now.” He snapped “I have responsibilities with the Avengers and Doctors appointments with you and our son.” Steve started to pack up the box placing the compass back inside before closing the lid.  
Darcy might have let it go, she really hadn't intended to let her jealousy and insecurity get the best of her but the moment he tried to use Peanut as an excuse she got angry.

“The team can survive a mission without you and Peanut and I will be fine but you need to go Steve!” She snapped back at him

“And you need to leave it alone Darcy.” He got up and grabbed the box off the floor returning it the shelf in the closet.

“I can't leave it alone!” She argued trying to get up off the floor and not succeeding. It would be comical if she wasn't so spitting mad at him. She finally was able to pull herself up using the corner of the bed by the time he exited their closet. She whirled to face him “You have to say goodbye. You need to have closure.”

“My Past is none of your concern Darcy.”

“Okay then maybe you shouldn't be keeping a shrine to Your Past in OUR closet!” Darcy grabbed the cake plate off the dresser and fled. Not stopping until she was outside of Jane and Thor’s apartment door.

Darcy spent a sleepless night tossing and turning in the soft guest room bed. By dawn she gave up trying and decided to just go home. She knew that she had overreacted and also basically admitted that she had snooped through the contents of the box. She was rehearsing her apology in her head as she entered their apartment but their bedroom was empty, the sheets undisturbed. She found him passed out on the nursery floor, dried paint on his face and in his hair. On the back wall of the nursery was a mural that was straight out of Darcy’s dreams. Playful mischievous monkeys swung from tree branches and colorful birds flew by. Regal giraffes munched on leaves and a baby elephant walked along, his parents tail clutched tightly in his adorable little trunk. The mural had stopped over by the left corner where a lion sat, his mane unfinished and an artist palette and brush on the plastic sheet covered floor next to him. Steve awoke at Darcy's gasp of delight and was aware enough to catch her when she launched herself into his lap, peppering his face with kisses. He held her face between her his hands to keep her still and met her eyes.

“Darcy, I am sorry about last night. I love you.” She felt her the last bit of hurt and anger melt and she kissed him before pulling back.

“I am so sorry too. Steve I love you.” Voicing the words she knew she had been feeling for weeks now. He kissed her again more heated now and she responded letting love push away her doubts and insecurities. It's wasn't until afterward when the glow of love making had finally worn off and the carpet of the nursery floor was a little itchy against her sweaty skin, that the tiniest of doubt began to creep back in.

 

Two Weeks Later.... 

 

They had been having the same fight for three days now. Ever since **The Peggy Carter Disagreement** after the baby shower last month, they were argueing more and more. Most of their dust-ups were along the lines of **What Captain America has decided Darcy can and cannot do.** This particular one started this morning when Steve returned from his morning run and found her suitcase on their bed had confronted her at the kitchen table, interrupting her only allowed cup of decaf coffee, a ritual he knew was sacred. 

"Darcy we talked about this already." He began, exasperation clear on his face. She cut him off with a hand and rose awkwardly to her feet hands on her hips, and coffee forgotten.

"No you talked at me Steve and didn't listen to anything I had to say." He didn't seem to care that Bruce, Dr. Cho and even her new obstetrician had given the all clear for her to fly on the Stark private jet to Chicago with Jane for the Nobel Science Symposium this week.

"I am not letting eight months of almost cooked peanut get in the way of what five years of pop tarts, Jane's crazy science binges, Norse Gods falling from the sky, and alien invasions have finally brought to fruition." Darcy stated crossing her arms over said cooking peanut and under her ample breasts. "Jane is prestenting in front of Nobel science committee. This is the last step in the process for consideration for the Nobel Peace Prize in Physics. My scientist is going to to be a Nobel Laurette! I have been there every step of the way And I am not going to miss this!" 

"But Darcy it's not saf..." Steve started but was stopped midsentence when she picked up a folder off the kitchen island and smacked him across the chest with it.

"Well Dr. Rogers." He scowled at her sarcastic tone as he opened the folder "It seems that your other fellow physicians disagree with you. Those are each a note from each Doctor giving me permission to travel to Chicago by ultra extravagant jet. There is also some fifty pages of research my man Jay," Darcy raised her hand as if to high five the ceiling. "Printed out there for you just in case you doubted the Doctors too." Steve closed the folder and put it back on the kitchen counter. He brought his hand up and pinched the bridge of nose before taking a deep breathe and turning back to her

"Darcy I understand that health wise it is safe for you and our son to travel, what I have been trying to say is that it's too dangerous for you to leave the tower unprotected." He said this like he was talking to a child and Darcy wasn't having any of that!

"Happy and his team will be with us!" She shook her left wrist and the bangle on it, that Tony made for her and Jane, at him. "J-man will be monitoring both Jane and I, we both have our Stark modified Tasers and we've have been trained by the Black Widow in self defense. The Symposium has security too! We will be fine!" He had smirked and raised and eyebrow looking down at her belly when she mentioned her training.

This was getting ridiculous! He was treating her with kid gloves like she was too fragile and she needed to be wrapped in bubble wrap. He had stopped initiating sex and although would still reciprocate and participate when she did, it was always so gentle and careful. He had never out right criticized her nutrition but she had noticed the increase of vegetables in their fridge and decrease of staples like ice cream and red gummy bears. She was already feeling unattractive, fat and awkward, she would be damned if she was going to let him make her feel useless too! But as she opened her mouth to let loose on him when a voice from above interrupted.

"Captain Rogers, Sir would like me to inform you that Loki's Scepter has been located and that the team is assembling at the hanger immediately." JARVIS informed them. Steve immediately dropped to his knees and kissed her stomach. For all her annoyance at his highhandedness she absolutely adored how much he loved their son. He stood up and pulled her into his embrace. 

"Your still going to Chicago." He asked into her hair and she nodded into his chest. He pulled back to look into her face "Darcy we haven't been getting along much right now but we can figure this out together."

"Steve we can do this together." She guestured to her belly between him "Without being together." She guestured between the two of them. She saw hurt flash in has eyes and felt awful, she extricated herself from his embrace but he caught her hand as she turned away.

"I not giving up on us Darcy." 

"I can't compete with a memory or be the replacement for a ghost Steve, a poor imitation of the life you could have had with her."  She blurted out looking down at where her feet would be if it wasn't for baby and boobs.

 _Ah Hah! There it was!_  A realization occurred to her. All the anxiety and worry she had felt since opening that stupid box. The reason she had been slowly pulling back emotionally from him and his response had been to smother her with rules which had made her pull back even harder.  The reason for the fights and the physically satisfying but emotionally empty sex. Her internal Dr. Phill moment was interrupted by Steve moving her chin up to meet his eyes.

"I love you." He pulled her closer "You are my future Darcy, not a ghost or a memory, or a replacement for the past. We," He mirrored her earlier gesture between them. "Will figure this out together." And then he kissed her with a passion and a desperation she had never felt from him before. Darcy kissed him back with matching emotion and moaned when she felt his hands cradle her thighs and lift her up against him.

"Captain Rogers, Ms. Romanov asked me to inform you that she took the liberty of grabbing your gear and shield for you and Sir would like me to tell you to ahem stop sucking face and get your patriotic ass up to the roof. My apologies." JARVIS's voice broke in from the ceiling.

"Fuck!" Steve said and slowly lowered Darcy to the floor. 

"Language!" She scolded him "We both need to start working on our potty mouths now or Peanut is going to grow up to be a sailor. Pass it along to the rest of the team." 

"I promise" He nodded and kissed her again. Then steered her in the direction of their bedroom "You need to go finish packing. Please be careful Darcy, Stay safe." He sighed and turned 

"I will." She promised. 

One Week later....

Happy parked the dusty SUV in front of a beautiful white farmhouse. One minute she, Jane and Sam Wilson (Who was sent by Steve for extra protection) were celebrating Jane's successful presentation in front of the Nobel committee, in the hotel room with a deep dish pizza and ice cream. The next minute Happy had barged in, packed them up, got them out of the hotel, and into the truck before she had a chance to catch her breath. They had been driving nonstop, Happy, Sam and even Jane (Although briefly) taking a turn behind the wheel from Chicago since some Irish lady contacted them thru the bangles and patched Tony thru. He told them to evacuate and stay off the grid as much as possible. Then Clint texted them coordinates to follow which had led them here. Darcy got out of the truck as quickly as she could, nearly knocking over a travel weary Jane and was greeted on the porch by an woman as equally pregnant as she was.

"Um I am going to be in need a change of clothing in a minute if I don't find a bathroom ASAP." Darcy exclaims waddling up the porch steps guesturing to the front door. 

"Of course!" The woman nods knowingly. "It's thru the kitchen to the left." Darcy hurried into the kitchen barely registering the little girl coloring at the table. When she finished she followed the sound of voices to a comfortable furnished living room and eased herself down onto the couch next to Jane. Out the back window she saw Happy parking the SUV behind the barn and covering it with a tarp. The woman came in carrying a tray of glasses and a pitcher of Lemonade that Sam immediately relived her of placing it on the coffee table for her and filling everybody a glass and handing them out for her. She smiled in thanks and settled into a cozy armchair.

"You must be Darcy, Jane and Sam," The Woman smiled warmly at them "Clint has told us so much about you." From the stairs they could hear a hushed whispers and giggles then two small heads peeked out and pulled back.

"Sorry where are my manners. I'm Laura Barton."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of time jumps but the story really needed to move along. I may go back and add a chapter about the avengers themed baby shower but the conflicts these soon to be parents seem a bit more important right now. I am still not sure if Laura will be Clint's wife or Sister in Law, I am still trying to figure that out. The next chapter will be AoU from Steve's point of view.


	15. Age of Ultron(ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's point of view.  
> Avengers: Age of Ultron  
> Steve at the Party  
> Steve's witch induced Dream  
> Avenger introduction to the Barton farmstead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! See what happens when you let the muse do what she wants! I have watched this movie over and over in the last two days trying to get things to sync up as much as possible. Some dialogue had to change of course. but ever since I tripped and tumbled into Darcyland, I now rewatch the marvel movies with a new eye for detail. Constantly thinking to myself, "There's where she would fit and this is what she'd say." I am driving the hubby nuts! Good thing I have a creative outlet for my insanity hmmm?  
> The usual warnings and disclaimers apply  
> Please enjoy!

**Chapter 15**

Steve leaned back against the bar watched his fellow Avengers and friends interact with the WWII veterans. His super hearing picked up on of the more sprier octogenarians ask Sam “What's up with kids these days. In my day…” and he couldn't help but smirk. He and Sam had a similar conversation at lunch last week. He surveyed the rest of the party spread out across Tony’s Penthouse and couldn't help feeling a little bit alone. He was startled out of his musing by a buzzing in his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and was greeted to a picture of Darcy making a kissy face at the screen.

**Hey there Soldier. ;)**

**How's my best girl?**

**The bestest, your son however has decided that he wants to be a tap dancer when he grows up. He is practicing on my bladder.**  
He smiles knowing how strong his son’s kicks werer getting under his hand. His phone buzzes again

**I heard you weren't enjoying** **the party :(**

He looks up quickly to see Natasha smirking at him from over the bar. He flashes her his middle finger and she overacts in her shock at his gesture. Mouthing the word “language” at him and laughing.

**You shouldn't be paying any attention to busybody spiders. Oh and your rule about no cussing has given our friends much amusement at my expense.**

**Hey I didn't tell you to yell at them over coms on the battlefield no less. I just suggested that we should all clean up our potty mouths for the good of our spawn. You could have just put out a swear jar and funded Peanuts college tuition.**

**How is Chicago? I hate that I can't sleep next to you tonight. It was pretty rough out there today. Clint got injured and Tony seems spooked by something that he doesn't want to talk about. He and Bruce have been locked up in the lab working on something since we got back.**

**Awww! I miss you too! Jane doesn't put off nearly any body heat at all and she's no good at rubbing my feet and lower back.**

**You are sharing a bed with Jane? I thought you guys were staying in a suite?**

**Yes the suite is massive and very posh! But we were lonely for our giant cuddle bunnies.**

Steve had enough of texting and decided he wanted more than anything to talk to her. He made his way out to the deserted balcony and dialed Darcy's number.

“Super Soldier baby making factory, would you like a womb with a view?” He heard couldn't help but laugh at that and instantly felt his mood lighten at the sound of her voice.

“That's a new one! I like it.”

“Glad to oblige, now what can I do for you Captain.”

“Please don't be mad when I tell you I am gonna send Sam to Chicago tonight after the party.” He held his breath while he waited for what could be the start to another fight. She was silent for a good few seconds before answering him.

“I suppose with Jane and I sharing a room he could have the other bedroom but you tell him the fruit basket, the macadamia nuts and toblerone from the mini bar have been spoken for.” Steve let the breath he was holding go. She sighed and continued “Steve, I love you and I know this is for your sanity as well as my safety but next time maybe ask me instead of telling me.”

“Ok Sweetheart, I love you too and maybe try to eat a vegetable or two with your chocolate and nuts?”

“You are pushing your luck here mister! Besides tomato sauce has veggies in it.”

“I guess it does.” He conceded. Steve turned away from the party and faced the city skyline. “We were on a communication blackout so I missed a few days, can I talk to him?” He asked.

“Sure” she said and then he heard the echo as she put him on speaker then some rustling of fabric and her voice was muffled. “Peanut radio is online.”

“Hello Son.” He began “I know I have been incommunicado,” he heard Darcy’s muffled snort at his use of her term “But you should know that you and your Ma are never far from my thoughts. You need to be good for your Ma and stop kicking her so hard, cause she loves you as much as I do. To the moon and back. Soon we will be having these chats in person, between diaper changes and midnight feedings, but we gotta be patient cause you have a little more cooking left to do. I am going to teach you how to throw a knuckle ball and why we still root for the the Dodgers even though they play for Los Angeles and not Brooklyn, but we have plenty of time for that Son so Oíche mhaith agus codladh sámh" He kisses the phone and says “Good night Darcy, I love you.”

“Love you too Steve” she says around a yawn “Goodnight.”

It's not until he hangs up that he realizes he has an audience behind him. He hangs his head in frustration.

“That has to be the sweetest thing I ever heard.” He heard Tony say. “I may actually have gotten the Diabetes from it. Hey Helen can we test my blood sugar, Dr. Cho are you crying??” Steve turns around to see his friends and teammates standing there grinning at him. Dr. Cho whacking Tony in the arm then accepting a handkerchief from Bruce. He took the rest of their good natured jokes and ribbing with little complaint knowing how much they truly loved Darcy and how happy they were for them. He decided that he would try to enjoy the party instead of holding up the wall. He challenged and beat Sam to game of billiards but lost to Maria Hill, toasted with Thor and the Veterans. (Only having a little Asgardian mead this time) Watched Sam and Col. Rhodes flirt up a storm with Maria, Dr. Cho and Natasha, and witnessed a little encounter between Natasha and Bruce that he filed away to share with Darcy tomorrow. As the party started to wind down Steve accompanied Sam down to tower lobby to see his friend off.

“If I had know it was going to be a firefight, I would have called you in.” Steve apologized handing Sam his go bag. “Thank you for doing this, going to Chicago, it really means a lot to me.”

“Hey babysitting Thor's lady love and the Cookie Fairy beats chasing cold leads on our missing persons case.” Sam nods at the other backpack on Steve's shoulder. “Gonna leave that in the usual place?” Steve nods “He hasn't picked up the last two and when he does he finds and disables the tracker every time.”  
They walk outside to the waiting sedan and the driver opens the back door for Sam.

“Well then if he doesn't pick it up, the person who does, will enjoy the clean clothing, extra pocket money and a container of the Cookie Fairy’s finest offerings.” Pouting, Sam gets into the back of the car but instantly smiles when Steve hands him another container of cookies.

“Yes! Raspberry thumbprint! I love the Cookie Fairy!” He exclaims excitedly. Steve closes the door and steps back as the car pulls away from the curb and into traffic. He can't help but smile at his friend's enthusiasm. He heads around the tower to the loading dock and crosses the street to the alley, where he and Sam had located Bucky’s abandoned hideout a couple months back.  
As he bent down to secure the bag against the dumpster, he opened opened up the front pocket to slip a burner phone inside.

“Hey Punk, you slumming? The Party is across the street.” A gravely voice come out of the darkness behind him. Steve slowly rises to his feet and turns to see his old friend slip out of the shadows.

“Hey Jerk, are you done cleaning house yet?”  
“Nope, still have some Hydra cells to locate and destroy, it would help not to have a noisy birdie on my tail while I do it, I’d have thought you would have found a place in the old neighborhood by now.” Bucky looked back up at the tower disapprovingly.

“Have you seen how expensive Brooklyn has gotten? Do you wanna come up? Cut a rug and show them all what real dancing looks like?”

“Nah, I'll pass, I don't remember much about dancing. Doubt I'll be welcome up there anyway given my past assignments.”

“Buck that wasn't your fault.” Steve began and took a step toward him.

“That for me Punk?” Bucky backs up a step but gestures to the backpack leaning up against dumpster. Steve picks it up and throws it to him and Bucky catches it with his metal arm.

“There’s a burner phone in the front pocket, untraceable. Some money and clean clothes, and some chocolate chip cookies that Darcy made for you.” Steve takes out his wallet and pulls out the folded amber square. “This is our son.” He holds out the newest ultrasound photo for Bucky and is almost giddy when he gets in close to grab it before stepping back. Looking at it in the dim streetlight.

“Damn Punk! He's got your Snoz! And your forehead! Tell the missus I am so sorry.” Steve can feel his ear redden and he looks down, rubbing his neck.

“We aren't uh married.” He met his best friends disappointed stare. “Not from lack of tryin on my part!” He assured him “Darcy's a modern women.”

“Smart woman not tying herself up to a Mook like you. Well at least this kid will be getting brains from somebody” Bucky snarked getting close enough to hand the picture back. Stepping back again he opened the container and stuffed a cookie into his mouth closing his eyes in delight. “Hot Damn! Can she bake! Maybe once I burn Hydra to the ground, she will let me take her to a picture, you wouldn't mind babysitting right.”

“Not you too!” Steve tried to get a handle on his temper and when he saw a smirk on his old friend’s face he relaxed.  
“I said we weren't married, she's still my best girl. I don't remember you being a poacher Jerk.”

“I ain't no poacher Punk. What is it they say nowadays Bros before Hos?”

“Yeah.” Steve laughs “The Bro Code.” His phone buzzes and he pulls it out.

**Hey Steve the Afterparty is starting.**  
Natasha sends him two photos one of Clint and the other of Tony each trying to lift Thor’s hammer.

**LOL Be right up.**  
He texts back and when he looks up at Bucky, he sees the stony mask back in place.

“Are you sure you can't come up.” He asks hating the sound of desperation he hears in his voice.

“The mission isn't finished.” A monotone voice answers “but I will keep the phone. Be seeing you.” Bucky slings the backpack over his shoulder and disappears back into the shadows.

“Till the end of the line.” Steve calls after him.

  
He made it back to the penthouse just in time to catch both Tony and Col. Rhodes trying to move the Hammer while wearing gauntlets. They finally give up and Bruce gives it a try before pretending to “HULK” out.

“Ok Mr. truth and justice your turn.” Tony motions to the coffee table. Steve walks over but gestures to Natasha.

“Ladies first.”

“Thats a question I don't need the answer to.” She shakes her head at him.

Steve stepped up and grabbed the handle. He pretended to use all of his strength. Darcy had confided in him once about how fragile Thor's pride was when it came to “Mew Mew” and he didn't want to hurt him. He did notice the Hammer shifted a little and he immediately let it go when he saw Thor frown. He laughed along with them but couldn't wait to tell Darcy that the Hammer moved!

“All deference to the man who would be king,” Tony gestures at Thor, “But it's rigged.”

You bet your Ass!” Clint agrees

“Steve” Maria calls out “He said a bad language word.” Steve glared at Tony

“Did you tell everybody? Darcy asked if we could try to work on cleaning up our language now for the baby's sake.” He explained to the group who snickered at him. Clint making a whipping gesture complete with sound effect.

“My Foul Mouthed Gal Friday who legend tells us once laid down a curse so blue that it made Fury blush is asking us to clean up our potty mouths?” Tony asked incredulously as he tries nonchalantly to pick up the Hammer. He finally gives up.

“It's imprinted with ‘Whosoever carries Thor's fingerprints’ I believe is the literal translation.” He explains

“Yes.” Thor agrees “That is an interesting theory.” He walks over to the Hammer and picks it up with very little effort. “Another would be you all are simply not worthy.” Everyone's jeers are cut off by a high pitched sound, followed by the scraping of  
metal across the marble floor.

“No you aren't worthy.” A robotic voice called out “You all are a bunch of killers.”

 

Steve looked around the quintet at his shell shocked team. Clint had carried Natasha into the cockpit with him, she looked barely conscious. Bruce dressed in sweats stared at the floor not looking at anyone. Thor stared at his hands, mumbling about Asgard. He hadn't put down the Hammer once since the altercation with the Maximoff Twins. Tony was conversing with FRIDAY his new AI and rewiring something on his suit. He wanted to speak to Darcy so badly his chest hurt. All he could do was take Tony’s assurances that she and Jane were safe. Steve looked at his own shaking hands. That vision felt so real.  
The music and laughter swirled around him. Noticed he was wearing his army dress uniform, and was almost blinded by the flashbulbs of photographers. He had smelled the smoke of the unfiltered cigarettes, then the delicate lily of valley scent of Peggy’s perfume. She looked beautiful in that blue dress, a flower in her hair.

“We can go home now, The war is over.” She had said. It was time for their dance. He twirled her around pulling her in and twirling her out again, executing a move he had witnessed Bucky do plenty of times, sweeping the dames off their feet. But the dame he pulled back wasn't Peggy.  
Darcy was wearing the same blue wrap dress she wore on their first date. She laughed in delight as he twirled her around again bringing her fully into his arms. His hand comes around to her front to caress his son but his hand feels warm and sticky.  
It's not tomato sauce this time as his nostrils now fill with a coppery familiar scent. Darcy looked down at the growing bloodstain across her abdomen and up at him before fainting in his arms.

“Darcy.” He cried out as he lowered her to the floor. He looked up when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Steve the war is over. We can go home now. It's our time.” Peggy was standing above him arm outstretched. When he looked down his arms were empty.

He shook himself out of the memory feeling wetness on his cheeks. He hastily rubbed his eyes with the back of hand. Realizing that the quintet was landing.  
Clint was the only one Natasha would let help her as they made their way through the field onto the dirt road driveway leading to a large white farmhouse in the distance.

“What is this place.” Asked Thor as they climbed the porch steps.

“Some safe house.” Tony answered

“Let's hope it’s still safe.” Clint muttered as he helped nat down onto the chair. “Honey, I’m home.” He called out. His shout apparently waking Happy who had been passed out on the couch facing the back window. He fell to the floor with a thump and a curse.

“Ah Happy, there you are! “ Tony greets him “How was the drive from Chicago?”  
Steve realizes that Happy being here means Darcy and Jane are here too. His forward momentum is blocked by a pregnant woman entering the room. But not his pregnant woman. Clint puts his arms around her and introduces her.

“Guys this is my wife Laura.” Steve is shocked, he can vaguely hear Stark go back to his default snark setting making comments about agents.

“I know who all of you are.” She smiles warmly

“Fury set this up for us, off shields radar.” Clint explained

  
“Daddy.” Clint turns and is almost bowled over by two children. The little girl asks about her auntie Nat and Natasha pops up out of the chair hugging the little girl tightly as if she hadn't had to be practically carried into the house catatonic. She kisses Laura’s belly, something Steve has watched her do to Darcy countless times. Where the heck was Darcy! He feels real panic now. Jane runs down the steps and Thor catches her. He whisks her outside immediately before Steve can ask her about her friend.

“She's upstairs napping, third door on the right.” Sam is next to him wiping the last bit of shaving cream off his neck with a damp towel.

“Thank you.” He says and hurries up the stairs.

 The door is open a crack and he tries to silently enter. The room is dim and warm. He can see her silhouette lying on her side, her back to him. Her light snore filling the silence. He removed the suit as quickly and quietly as he can before slipping into the bed behind her. She sighed and snuggled back into him. His arm immediately came around to cradle her belly. It wasn't until he felt the pressure of the answering kick from his son that he finally relaxed and allowed himself to drift off into oblivion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oíche mhaith agus codladh sámh - Irish for goodnight, sleep well (GOOGLE of course so it must be true, sorry if I got it wrong) 
> 
> So yes Laura Barton is Clint's wife at least for this story. I changed my username but if you subscribe to the story it shouldn't effect you from getting update emails. Thank you guys for sticking it out with me! There is an end in sight and a game plan as well.


	16. Old MacHawkeye had a farm...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy wakes up from her nap in Steve's arms.  
> Tries to help her friends through the damage their visions have caused them.  
> Figures from the past make a surprise appeareance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bear to write!  
> Lots of the "F" word being used so sorry if that offends  
> I wanted to stay as true to the movie as I could besides my obvious changes.  
> Sorry in advance for all grammar and spelling mistakes  
> and I own nothing...  
> Please enjoy!

** Chapter 16 **

Darcy woke up like she did most of the time, with a raging need to pee and Steve’s little soldier at attention pressed up against her ass. Wait a minute! Steve was here! She reached over and pinched her arm. _Ow! Okay not a dream!_ Then she pinched Steve’s arm that lay around her waist. “Ow!” Came the muffled reply as the arm retracted and Steve rolled over on his back. Captain Octopus had learned quickly that he could cuddle her and her baby belly all he wanted but when he felt the pinch, even unconscious, he had to let go or there would be consequences.  She awkwardly shimmied out of the bed, and waddled for the bathroom as quickly and quietly as she could. After a quick wash up and brush of teeth and hair.  She snuck back into the bedroom and crawled back into the bed this time turning to face him. He rolled to his side. His eyes still closed and nuzzled her under the neck.

“I missed you.” He murmured “I couldn't find you with the smoke and other dancers, and it wasn't red sauce on your dress.” Darcy felt wetness run down her neck and felt him shudder next to her.

“Shhh.” She hugged him “It was just a dream.” She told him rubbing his back as he sobbed into her neck. “I'm here, Peanut is here. Nothing has happened to us.” As if he heard his name they both felt the impact of their son letting them know he was there between them.

“Ooooph! I'm pretty sure that was an elbow.” She gasped.

Steve pulled back from her, his eyes red and tears slowing but still falling. His hand instantly went to the spot that the thump had come from. Then he looked up at her almost pleading and she nodded without hesitation. She pulled her T-shirt up over her belly and he scooted down the bed his mouth close to her skin. She could hear him murmuring to their boy, a mix of Irish and English.   _Damn! This must've been a really bad one, The train or plane crash?_ Darcy wondered as she shifted to a more comfortable position and Steve settled his arms around her middle, never once pausing in his one sided whispered conversation. His lips pressed so close to her skin that she felt each word he said even if she couldn't hear or even understand it. She threaded his fingers through his hair and rubbed his scalp and neck, hoping to soothe the tension she felt there. He finally sighed and moved back up to the pillows she turned on her side to face him again.

“It was a vision, we all had them, all of us but Clint.”  He paused to gather his thoughts and then started over. “Hydra was testing the scepter on these children, teenagers, twins. Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. It gave them incredible powers. Him, super speed and her’s seem to be mind control and a long list of other scary things too.” He shudders but continues on. “Wanda infected our minds, put us in a dreamlike state and out of the fight, she rendered Natasha, Thor and I completely useless and Bruce… well the “Other Guy” brought down a building before Tony could snap him out of it.”

“What did you see?” Darcy prompted him and listened quietly as he described the party scene.

She didn't even bat an eye when he talked about Peggy, described her dress and the flower in her hair. The delicate Lily of the valley scent of her perfume. He mentioned it all without emotion almost numbly until he got to the point that the woman he pulled back to him was herself. He cupped her cheek in his hand.

“You looked beautiful, you wore that navy blue wrap dress from our first date.” He nuzzled her neck again and kissed the underside of her jaw. “You smelled of sugar, coffee, liquorice and violets.” He breathed against her neck tickling her “You laughed with joy when I twirled you around.” He was quiet again for a few shuddering breaths before continuing. “I placed my hand down to feel the baby.” Steve mirrored the action he described “I felt the wetness and my hand was red, and then I  smelled the blood. The blood was spreading across your abdomen. You were shot or stabbed and I couldn't stop the blood.” He pulled his hand away like he expected it to see the blood on it. She grabbed his hand, gently moving it back rest upon their child hoping to soothe him. She new that Steve could hear Peanut’s heartbeat with his super soldier ears. “Then you fainted in my arms and I lowered you to the ground but Peggy distracted me and then you were gone. Darcy I couldn't find you.” He brought his hands back up to her face and kissed her. She felt his every emotion in that kiss, and she answered him back with her own. And just when angst turned to passion and clothing was about to come off, they heard the door open a crack, a giggle and then a “shhhh” and then an “ewwwww!” Followed by a high pitched voice shouting “They're awake!” And another one a little deeper and sounding utterly disgusted “They're kissing! So gross!” The voices arguing as they faded off down the steps. Darcy and Steve who had instantly separated at the first high pitched exclamation looked at each other in surprise until Darcy collapsed in laughter, Steve soon joining in. They laughed until their cheeks hurt, their sides ached and Darcy had to pee again.

“So did you know Old MacHawkeye had a farm and on this farm had a wife and some kids?” Darcy asked after she returned from her second trip to the bathroom. Steve had already remade the bed and was putting on jeans and long sleeve t-shirt that obviously wasn't his size. Darcy enjoyed the view so much she made a note to ask Laura what size shirt Clint wore and slowly start switching them out with Steve’s other T-shirts in his drawer. She wondered how long she could get away with it before he noticed something was up. 

“Natasha knew, the kids call her Auntie Nat. Clint kept his family completely off the radar and from the rest of the team. Did you know?”

“Nope was a surprise to me! But with Secret Agent Spy Assassin on your resume I guess you have to become good at keeping secrets. This would explain how Clint knew about the cocoa butter and how to banish my queasiness. I never did believe his explination of an undercover op as a doula. ” Darcy changed into a comfy sweater and leggings “Natasha knows everything babe, just accept it. Again Secret Agent Spy Assassin.” She kissed him on his cheek and they went down stairs together to join the rest of the group. As they got to the foyer, Laura was handing a snow suited up Jane, a winter parka and goggles.

“Janey?” Darcy asked “It's not even snowing outside, is that a makeshift Mew Mew flying outfit?” Jane looked up from zippering the parka and securing the gloves.

“We are going to London, to visit Erik!”

“With Thor? Steve asked at the same time Darcy said “Without me?”

“Thor’s vision.” Jane began. “Told him something else is going on and he must find the Midgardian Waters of Sight. He thinks Erik can help.” She stood up and hugged Darcy, kissed her baby belly and headed out the door. Steve and Darcy followed her out.

“Say hi for me!” Darcy called and Jane nodded.

“Thor.” Steve began, but Thor held out his hand to stop him.

“Captain I must go.” He picked Jane up and secured his arm around her waist. She pulled up the hood and goggles before wrapping her arms around his neck. He held the Hammer above their head and they took off.

“Well okay then.” Darcy said as they disappeared. “I should help Laura with dinner, why don't you go and help Tony over by the wood pile. Maybe you guys could talk.”  She pointed over to where the other man was splitting wood. Steve looked like he didn't want to leave her side but he turned and headed down the steps anyway. Darcy smiled after him before heading back into the kitchen. Cooper came out of a storage room dragging a large heavy toolbox. Lila was coloring at the kitchen table.

“Dad and I are going to fix the porch!” Cooper told her proudly. “After he and Mom finish their ’Adult Time’” he used his fingers to make air quotes and rolled his eyes.

“The last time Auntie Nat came to stay with us, Mommy and Daddy had “Adult Time” for a whole weekend, now I'm gonna be a big sister!” Lila added proudly and went back to her coloring. “Did you and Captain America have Adult Time?” She gestured to Darcy’s Belly with her purple marker.

“Yes tell us Cookie Fairy,” Sam urged as he walked into the kitchen took a seat next to Lila at the table and cradled his chin in hand. Darcy’s answer was interrupted by Clint and Laura entering the kitchen. Clint kissed Lila’s head and picked up the tool box.

“So Son, let's go tackle the porch.” He smiled at Darcy, nodded at Sam and followed his son outside.

“Alright Troll.” Darcy gestured at Sam with a kitchen knife. “You are on chopping duty, and no complaints Birdman if you want to get dessert.” He got up and took the knife from her gently and mimed zipping his lips with his other hand.

“Cookie Fairy?” Laura questioned as she got out the cast iron skillet and the pressure cooker. “Just his pet name for me because I stress bake while the team is out on missions and then they all get to eat the results when they return. It's become kind of a ritual.” Darcy explained

“She's amazing! Her baked goods can be used as currency at the tower.” Sam explained as he expertly sliced carrots and celery.

“Mommy! She’s the one that made those cupcakes for my Birfday! They had flutterbyes on them!” Lila exclaimed and Darcy’s eyes widened in surprise! She had thought it was weird when Clint had asked her to bake a dozen butterfly cupcakes a few months ago. He had told her they were for a fellow agent's daughter. Natasha had helped her decorate them and was specific about the color scheme. Darcy looked up at the childish hand drawn pictures taped to the fridge and recognized the purple, silver and black winged shapes Tasha had insisted be on each cupcake.

“Those cupcakes were amazing Darcy! I thought Clint had spent a fortune at a fancy New York City bakery.” Laura told her. Darcy blushed in embarrassment.

“Tasha helped decorate them. I was raised in a bakery so it's really not a big deal.” Darcy said brushing off the complement adding flour to the melted butter in the pan to make a Roux.

“Ha! No big deal!” Sam interjected as he added the chopped veggies to browning chicken in pot. “A tray of her Lemon Bars could bring warring countries to the table, bring peace to the Middle East.” Darcy handed him a mixing bowl of dumpling dough ingredients and a wooden spoon.

“Hush you. Now less flattery and more mixing.” Darcy turned back to the stove adding the chicken stock to the pot. Laura looks up from her stirring and checks a text on her cell phone. She frowns for a moment then types a message back.

“Do you mind finishing dinner.” She asks Darcy apologetically. “I need to ask Mr. Stark to take a look at our Tractor. Clint’s keeps saying he will fix it but...” She gave a ‘what can you do shrug’ at Darcy’s eyebrow raise and headed outside.

Darcy fixed the lid on the giant pressure cooker and swapped Sam’s bowl of dumpling dough for pastry dough from the fridge. She put Sam and Lila to work rolling out the turnovers and forming the squares while she preheated the oven and got the cherry and apple fillings ready.   Laura came back inside a few moments later and the four of them made quick work of assembling the mini turnovers, Sam Spooning the filling, Laura folding, Lila pinching and Darcy egg washing the tops of the little triangles. She was directing Sam to put the baking sheets in the oven when Natasha and Bruce came downstairs. Bruce wouldn't look anybody in the eye, just slumped his shoulders and stared at the floor. Darcy decided to nip that in the bud. She marched right over to him, grabbed his hand and pulled it to her belly. He met her eyes in fear and tried to pull away but Darcy held his hand firmly in place.

“Stop it!” She said firmly “That wasn't you! That wasn't even him.” She jabbed her finger into his chest referring to the ‘Other Guy.’ “It was a vision brought about by an incredibly powerful messed up teenage girl who is being manipulated by a crazy power mad robot.” They felt the baby kick under their hands “See, even Peanut agrees.” She felt Bruce relax “Now besides delivering him, Uncle Bruce needs to be around to teach Peanut to Science.” Darcy decreed and hugged him as tightly as her belly would allow and when she felt him return her embrace she looked up and met Natasha's shadowed eyes. “And Auntie Nat needs to teach him to everything else.”

“She's a good teacher!” Lila pipes up

“I know she is.” Darcy agrees “She has taught me a whole lot.”

She let Bruce go with a final squeeze and he headed outside with Sam to help Steve stack the firewood and Lila dragged Natasha off to her bedroom to show her a new doll. When the pressure cooker lid starts to steam and she carefully vented it. Laura handed her the dumpling dough bowl. As Darcy drops small spoonfuls of the dough in the pot, Laura cleans up the table from their turnover assembly line.

“You take good care of them. Clint always has stories about your family dinners, movie and game nights. Oh and the chore chart.” Laura stated nodding over to a familiar looking chart taped to the wall.

“Their my family” Darcy stated putting the lid on the pot and wiping her hands on the kitchen towel. “Even when they keep really big secrets.”  

“It's been killing him not to tell the team. To tell you. He has wanted to bring you all here for so long. But we made a decision for our family’s safety, I hope it's a choice that you don't ever have to make.” Laura looked down at Darcy’s belly.

“Not exactly an option for me. I was on the radar long before Steve and I got together. Lightening Sister to an Asgardian and all.”

“Clint told me that you tazed Thor?”

“Yes, Yes I did.” Darcy answered proudly and as they set the table for dinner (Darcy noticed an extra place setting but didn't comment) She shared the story of Thor's arrival on Midgard and her, Jane and Erik’s introduction to SHIELD.

“Thor tells it better.” Darcy insisted, as the men and Cooper came inside. Laura shooed them all to wash their hands. Tony came in last nodding at Laura.

“Well played Mrs. Barton.” He snarked at her before disappearing to scrub the grease from his fingernails.  Laura blushed in embarrassment. Darcy looked confused but didn't comment when Laura shook her head.

Steve came back into the kitchen, hands freshly scrubbed, and helped her transport the Chicken and Dumplings into a large serving bowl. Sam removed the turnover trays and Laura put the confections on a cooling rack deftly defending them from both her husband and Sam's attempts of “Taste Testing” with the spatula. As Darcy went to get the pitchers of Sun Tea brewing on the porch, the screen door opened and a man entered carrying a large plastic container of tea in each hand..

“Lewis,” Fury greeted her depositing the pitchers on the counter. “I had heard you were expanding.” Nodding toward her belly.

“Dread Pirate Fury,” Darcy nodded back “I had heard that you escaped from the Locker of Davy Jones.” Her voice deepening and an accent creeping into her voice. Sam choked on his water at her sassy comeback, recovered and almost choked again when Lila, Natasha and Happy Hogan entered the kitchen all wearing pink boas and plastic tiaras.  

“Not really your color?” Tony observed  “I guess Natashaile persuaded you to play tea party with them?”

“Are you kidding me!” Happy exclaimed and turned to Clint and Laura “Your daughter is an emotional terrorist!” He sat down at the table not seeing the fist bump Natasha gave Lila.

By the time Steve and Darcy added ice to both pitchers and sugar to one of them. Everybody had found a seat around the large kitchen table. Steve brought the pitchers over and took the empty seat next to hers. Clint sat at the head of the table and said grace.

“We are grateful to share in this wonderful meal. We thank God, the higher power, the All-Father, or “Just Science” for bringing us here together this evening. Amen.”  They all smiled and echoed “Amen” before passing their plates to be filled and chowing down.

After coffee, herbal tea, cold milk, and mini turnovers were devoured. Darcy, Laura, Happy and the kids retired to Living Room to watch Monsters Inc. Halfway through the movie Darcy got up to empty her bladder. She passed by the kitchen just in time to hear Natasha give Steve a hard time about Fury’s language and decided to step in. She grabbed a piece of construction paper from Lila’s growing art pile and a marker then breezed into the Kitchen and grabbed a large mason jar off the shelf. She put her project down onto the table right infront of Fury and turned the words around to face the former Director before taking a seat next to Steve and crossing her arms.

“Lewis! What the fuck is this?” Fury asked her

“Read it Rooster Cogburn. It says SWEAR JAR You owe five bucks. Pay up!”

“You! Fucking Darcy ‘I want my fucking IPOD or I am going to start fucking tazering your fucking Jackbooted fucking thugs balls so fucking hard they never gonna have fucking baby jackbooted thugs for fucking SHEILD to fucking hire and this fucking music stealing outfit will fucking dry up like the fucking desert.’ Lewis are telling me to clean up my language?” Fury laughed as he got his wallet out of his pants pocket pulled out a hundred dollar bill and slid it into the Jar.

“You said that to him? Darcy!” Steve gave her his patented Disappointed look. Clint nearly fell off the counter he was sitting on because he was laughing so hard.

“She left it on Phil’s voicemail! ” Clint crowed "Nat hacked his phone and was able to download it to the server for all of our enjoyment."

“It was a very upsetting time! Thor had just left, the town was destroyed and SHIELD returned everything but my fu… my IPOD. I had just downloaded 30 new songs.” She explained “There also might have been a whole bottle of Tequila that Jane and I drank.”  Darcy stood up, grabbed the bill out of the jar and headed into the Living Room.

“Hey Lewis!” Fury called after her and when she paused to look at him. “I want my fucking change!” Darcy smiles at him and stuffs the hundred into her bra.

“You never got us a baby gift.” She shrugs and heads back into the darkened living room to watch the rest of the movie.

 

“Darcy.” Steve wakes her gently from her doze in the chair. “We are heading out, Tony’s going to drop off you, Sam and Happy at the Tower before heading to NEXUS.”

“Where are you going?” She stretched “Is Thor back yet?” When Steve shook his head Darcy tried to get up reaching for her phone and remembering that Happy had destroyed it in Chicago.

“We need to go check on Dr. Cho. She went back to her lab in Seoul. We think Ultron may attack her next for the cradle technology.”

“Why is Sam not going with you?” She asked but already knew the answer. When Steve wouldn't meet her eyes. “Seriously!!!”

“You won't stay here.” Steve stated as fact“ The minute we left you would have hot wired the truck headed out.” He put his arms around her. “I need to know you two are safe. Please!” He begged.

“Okay.” She nodded too tired to really argue and too stubborn to admit that having Sam there would actually be a comfort to her. Steve sighed in relief and kissed her pulling her as close as her belly would allow.

“Alright you two break it up!” Tony griped from the kitchen. “Captain the jet is waiting for you.” Steve kissed her one more time before heading out.

From the porch, Darcy and Laura watched the quinjet fly away . Happy helped her gather her and Jane’s stuff together and carried the bags into the other quinjet. Laura and Darcy hugged as best as they could before exchanging emails. She waved goodbye to the kids and promised to send some treats home with their daddy then Sam helped her up the ramp. Sometime after takeoff, Darcy was searching for the bottle in her purse.

“Crap!” She exclaimed “That was my last bottle.”

“What you need Shortstack?” Tony up from his tablet over at her. “My prenatal vitamins. I must have left them in the hotel room in Chicago.” Darcy sighed “I guess I’ll have to ask JARVIS to order more.” She saw Tony’s face go pale “Tony what's wrong?”

“It's JARVIS, he's gone. I thought Cap told you.” Tony explained “ULTRON destroyed him.” Darcy gasped Sam and Happy looked up at the noise

“No!” She sobbed “He can't be gone.” Tony came over and pulled her into his arms holding her as she cried. “He was my friend! He was gonna help me with Peanut. I can't do this without him!” She felt him shudder and felt wetness on her forehead and looked up into Tony’s tear filled eyes. His obvious grief made her cling tighter to him and sob harder. “Our JARVIS!”

Darcy’s tears subsided into hiccups by the time they landed at the tower. Maria was waiting for them and when she saw how upset Darcy looked immediately tried to get her to go to medical.

“I'm fine!” Darcy brushed her off “Just need to sleep in my own bed.” She stopped, turned around and hugged Maria. “Sorry for snapping. It's just gonna be really lonely without him around.” Darcy took a deep breathe and felt a tap at her hand. DUM-E had a gallon jug of red gummies clutched in his claw. “Thanks DUM-E.” she took the jug from him and headed down to the elevator. Sam following behind her with the bags.

Darcy took a deep breathe and turned on her Stark Tablet. _You not a Moron! You can order groceries and your vitamins, and have them delivered to the tower_. Fifteen minutes later she tearly turns shuts down the tablet, feeling accomplished but still very sad. Vitamins and groceries ordered. The pharmacy should be dropping them off in an hour. A knock on the door woke her up from a cat nap. Darcy sniffled a bit when she realized that she had to open the door herself. Sam entered carrying a pizza box, but not even cheesy goodness of the pie or the 90’s movies Sam insisted on watching could pull her out of her depression. So when her telephone on the wall near the kitchen rang an hour later she almost shrieked in surprise! ( _Holy Shit! I thought that was just an ironic decoration!)_

“Hello?”

“Ms. Lewis? This is Charlie with Lobby security. Sorry to disturb you, but your delivery from the pharmacy is here but the delivery boy is insisting that he needs an ID and a direct signature.”

“For vitamins?” Darcy asked

“He says that he doesn't know what they are only that they are prescription. He has to follow protocol.”

“Ok fine. I'm heading down.” She hung up and grabbed her wallet from her purse.

“Hey birdman my prenatal vites are in the lobby.” She called out to Sam who was engrossed in Grosse Point Blank.

“Wait up Cookie Fairy!” Sam hurried after her.“I wouldn't be a good bodyguard if I let my charge run willy nilly without the hired muscle.” He snarked opening the apartment door for her and gallantly offering her his arm.

“You're the hired muscle?” She squeezed his bicep “How are you paid? In cookies?”

“You guessed it!”

They laughed and joked all the way to the lobby and headed to the security desk to sign for her vitamins. The hat wearing delivery boy is looking down digging through his bag and doesn't look up when she greets Charlie and slaps her ID out on the counter. She doesn't really think anything is wrong until she grabs the pen and notices the spatter of blood across the receipt.

“Hello Love, did you miss me?” A familiar British accented voice asked. “Don't move. My girlfriend and I need to have a chat.” Ian/Ivan cautioned Sam as he pressed the gun into Darcy’s belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun... Cliff Hanger! (I know right!)  
> One thing (okay one of many i.e. No Jane and Darcy!) that bothered me in the movie was that they never really showed Tony grieving over the loss of JARVIS. I feel that Darcy's compassion and empathy allow her to be what each of her friends need to keep going. Well that's how I write her anyway.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian returns.....  
> Someone (maybe) unexpected comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have now watched AOU so many times at this point that if it was a VHS tape it would have worn out.  
> (Yes I probably just outed my age there)  
> Trying my hardest to find ways of fitting Darcy into the Movie.  
> The usual disclaimers of owning nothing apply  
> as well as apologies for spelling a grammar mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoy!!

 

**Chapter 17**

  


“Keep those lovely hands where I can see them Pet.” Ian/Ivan cautioned Darcy “Wouldn't want anything to happen to the precious cargo.” Darcy gasped as he pushed the muzzle harder into her belly. Her panicking eyes met Sam’s.

“What are you doing here Ian? How did you get out of prison?” She asked him trying to stall for time. _Keep him talking. Give Happy time to get to the lobby._

“Funny story that. There I was locked in my cell minding my own business, when what do you know, the wall blows up. I can hear the screams of my fellow comrades as they are gunned down by a swarms of robots.” His accent changes on the word ‘Comrades’ but he doesn't seem to notice the slip. “The dead guard in the hallway didn't need his uniform, his badge or gun anymore so I helped myself to em and slipped out of the prison with all the commotion going on. I've been looking for you luv.” He kissed her temple and she tried to suppress her revulsion.

“Why? You had your freedom?” She asked him. 

“I had to complete my mission of course. I knew I needed something of value to show them I was still loyal.” He explained “And when I googled Dr. Foster, I couldn't have been more surprised to see our Jane’s picture on the Nobel website.” He used the hand not holding the gun to brush her hair back from her face then pull her closer to him. “And who was there in the picture next to her but my lovely girlfriend. My pregnant girlfriend!”

“I'm pretty sure we broke up. Dude! You lied to us, stole Jane’s research and held a gun on me! Definitely grounds for a break up!” She stated as she tried to move away from him. Darcy saw Happy and the other security guards enter the lobby. Ian saw them as well and his hold on her tightened.

“Aww Sweetheart, don't be like that.” He whispered in her ear. “Papa’s here now. We can be a family.” He started to pull her with him as he started to move toward the glass front doors.

“What are you saying Ian?” Darcy asked him. _What the FUCK! He thought Peanut was his!!!_

“I know we have some issues to overcome Pet, but I know that we can. We can go back, you will give them Dr. Foster’s research and we can be a family.” _Go Where?? Who the Fuck were THEY?_ He jerked the gun up from her abdomen to under her chin. His other arm snaking under her breasts and dragging her backwards through the door. Sam and Happy following at a distance. He pulled her around the side of the Tower to a work van parked on the curb.

“Mikhail! I told you to keep the van running” Ian yelled as he banged on the side of it before opening the back door. The van started up and Darcy started to struggle trying to get away as he dragged her into the vehicle with him. “Calm down Pet. This stress can't be good for our baby!”

“Then stop stressing me the Fuck out and let me go!” She cried

“Mikhail вози комби!” Ian yelled as he secured Darcy's wrists to a metal ring on the floor van with handcuffs and headed toward the front passenger seat. His realization that “Mikhail” was no longer in the driver's seat came too late and before Ian could bring the gun up, a metal hand wrapped around throat. Ian’s gun clattered to the floor and landed close to Darcy.

“Војник.” Ian gasped clawing at the hand

“I am no longer Hydra’s weapon” Ian’s assailant growled. His other hand came up and he clubbed Ian with a gun to the side of the head. Ian/Ivan dropped like a ton of bricks to the floor of the van.

“Is he dead.” Darcy asked hating the quaver she heard in her own voice.

“No. He may have intel that I need.” The figure crouched searching Ian's body and then approached her slowly holding out the handcuff keys. Unlocking her from the floor of the van he helped her to her feet. He put an arm around her waist when her knees buckled to steady her.

“Thank you Bucky.” Darcy met the man's gaze through a curtain of messy hair. “This is the second time you have helped rescue me.”

“I had to save The Punk’s best girl.” Bucky smirked “Although if I had known you were so pretty, I would have asked you out first long before he worked up the nerve.” His face suddenly became a blank mask. “I'm not him yet... Bucky.” He clarified at Darcy's confusion. “I remember… I uh have memories of being Bucky, of Brooklyn, of Stevie when he was a lot smaller and later when he got bigger….” he took a shaking breath “but I also remember being The Soldier too. I am both but neither.” His posture slumped and he looked so lost that Darcy crossed the van and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him stiffen in surprise and then relax.

“How about James? Can I call you that?” She felt him nod against her shoulder. “Ok James! We should probably get moving cause I can guarantee I will probably need to pee in the next ten minutes if not sooner.”

She felt him nod again and when she pulled back from him, his whole demeanor completely changed and back was the blank mask.  He swooped to pick up Ian/Ivan’s dropped gun and opened the door of the van. Sam, Happy, Charlie and more than a dozen armed security guards had the van surrounded guns drawn. James immediately pushed Darcy behind him and brought his own gun up.

“Wait!” Darcy called out “Stop!” At the the same time Sam exclaimed “You!”

“He saved me!” Darcy explained trying to move out from behind James, who kept pushing her behind him. “Quit it” she tapped him on the back. “You know Sam and that is Happy Hogan in charge of security for Stark.” James relaxed and lowered his gun stepping aside and allowing Darcy to exit the van. She was instantly pulled into Sam’s embrace.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you or the baby?” Sam asked her as he released her and checked her for noticeable injuries.

“Yeah I'm okay just a bit shaken up. Peanuts fine too.” She assured him. She turned to James . “You are coming inside.” She told him. He started to shake his head. “I’m not asking.” She raised her eyebrow and gave him her best imitation of her Black Widow stare before he sighed and nodded.

“Darcy. I’m sorry but he is..” Happy was shaking his head. But Darcy turned her eyebrow and stare on him and cut him off.

“He is a hero and was a POW. He is Steven ‘Captain America’ Rogers oldest friend.  He saved me and my Son’s life twice! He is my and Steve’s guest and Peanut’s Godfather” She told Happy “One of Peanuts many Godfathers” she quickly amended when she saw Sam's hurt expression. She grabbed James’s metal hand and pulled him along with her through the loading dock of the Tower with Sam following behind. She turned back and called behind her. “Happy please secure my Ex and his accomplice, once they regain consciousness they will need to be interrogated before being handed over to the proper authorities.” She didn't wait for Happy’s response.

__

The ride up in the elevator was a little surreal. Sam glaring daggers at James.  The former assassin smugly glaring back. By the time they reached her apartment floor Darcy was overly stressed out and fed up with the male posturing. She entered the apartmentment and immediately went to the kitchen. After setting the oven to preheat, she gathered ingredients from the pantry.  

__

“I'm feeling like cinnamon rolls boys. Any objections?” She asked them. Both ‘Boys’ shook their heads and pretended to Sam wiped at imaginary drool. She turned to Bucky. “But first you need to shower. Even if I didn't have a pregnancy super sniffer, your stench is potent.” She pointed toward the guest bath. “There are clean towels in the basket and feel free to use any of the products in there. Please use all of the soap!” Bucky smelled himself then his shoulders drooped but he nodded and headed toward the bathroom. She went to her bedroom, used her own bathroom to empty her bladder, and grabbed some of Steve's workout pants and long sleeved T-shirt. When knocked on the bathroom door,  James cracked it open and took the clothes from her.

__

“Cookie Fairy are you sure about this?” Sam asked her as she measured out the flour, sugar and cinnamon. He looked pointedly at the closed bathroom door.

“Absolutely.” She assured him and then burst into tears. Sam immediately took the measuring cup from her hands and pulled her into a hug. “He fucking held a gun to my belly! He said Peanut was his!” She sobbed. “He talked us about being a perfect HYDRA family. What the Fuck Sam? Didn't he know about the fucking vasectomy?” Sam held her until her sobs became hiccups then pulled back to meet her swollen eyes.

“Okay first of all One.” He holds up his pointer finger. “HYDRA, evil organization that brainwashes their agents, he may have never been informed of or consented to the procedure.” A second finger joins the second “Two, Batshit crazy villain.” He holds up a third finger “Three… Well I can't think of a three yet but I will.

“Three, Somebody told him where to find you and made him believe the baby was his.” A gruff voice answered behind them making them both jump. James freshly scrubbed and smirking at their reaction stood behind them.

“Dammit.” Darcy put a hand to her chest. “Another Fucking Spy Assassin! I'm gonna put Fucking bells on all you all!”

“The mouth on you Doll!” He exclaimed “No wonder the Punk likes you so much.” Darcy blushed and went back to her baking ingredients.

“We are actually trying to clean up our language but I'm a little stressed out right now, I'll contribute to the swear jar later.” She told him. “Now what did you mean by that before?”

“The tower is under surveillance.” He explained “I have found three cameras focused on the loading dock alone. The is also a long range telescopic camera focused on the Towers landing pad. Whoever is watching the feed saw you land and knew you were here. That's why I've been hanging around. With the Punk and Stark’s son distracted, and the towers main defenses disabled, an attack seemed inevitable.” He shrugged, opened the leftover pizza box on the kitchen table and grabbed a slice.

“How about a heads up instead of using your friends’ woman and child as bait.” Sam snapped at him. “Ow!” He jumped when Darcy pinched his arm for the ‘woman’ comment. She moved away from him and went back to mixing the dry ingredients.

“Aren't you supposed to be her bodyguard?” James retorted around a mouthful of pizza. “I didn't know she was the target until he grabbed her.”

“Hey!” Darcy smacked the metal bowl on the table to get their attention “You boys need to learn to work together. No more arguing! Steve loves and needs you both. Now I need you to help me make cinnamon rolls so that I don't freak out.” She pointed the rubber spatula at each of them. “Neither of you want me to freak out right?” They both shook their heads “Okay then, Sam get me the Kitchenaid mixer from under the island. James beat these eggs for me.” Both men jumped to do her bidding and she smiled.

__

An hour and half later James removed the baking tray from the oven while Darcy mixed up the frosting. The smells of cinnamon and sugar permeated the apartment. Sam was washing up and putting away the mixer when Happy knocked and entered the apartment, holding a tablet.

__

“Hey Darcy, I got Tony on the line for you, are those cinnamon rolls?” He asked pointed to the cooling pan, his eyes widening in delight. Darcy nodded handing the frosting bowl to Sam and grabbed the tablet from him.

“Hey Punkin, I heard you had a bit of a scare today.”  Tony’s worried face looked out from the screen, checking her face for any visible injury, the camera angle and dim illumination told her he was wearing the suit. “Also invited an unvetted possibly unstable guest to stay without first asking permission.” He admonished but she could tell by his tone he was only half serious. “Save me a cinnamon roll and all will be forgiven. Besides I have a surprise for you!”

“Is it a pony?” She fake gasped

“Even better than a pony.”

“A unicorn?” She fake whispers.

“Even better! Just like you found Steve's old friend and brought him home, I found our old friend in the NEXUS and I am bringing him home.”  Tony told her.

“JARVIS?” Darcy gasped for real this time.

“Yep! He’s not a complete program but it's him! I'm heading back to the Tower and the rest of the team isn't far behind. See ya in a bit Shortstack.” The screen went to the SI home screen and she handed Happy back the tablet. He immediately pulled up a 3D rendering of the Tower and the buildings surrounding it, and passed it to James .

“Show me where these cameras are, and where you think there is weaknesses in the Tower defenses.” He asked him.

__

Darcy took the frosting bowl from Sam and shooed the three men to the kitchen table. As they discussed, she finished frosting the now cooled cinnamon rolls and started a pot of coffee. Poured a glass of milk for herself. After bringing the coffee carafe, mugs and small plates to the table, she put four large rolls on a big plate and placed it in the middle. The men immediately stopped their strategy session each taking a cinnamon roll. The next few minutes were filled filled with male groans of ecstasy.  Darcy smirked into her milk and enjoyed her own roll more quietly.

__

The tablet chimed announcing Tony’s arrival. Darcy was out the door in a flash heading for the elevator, leaving the guys to follow after her. When the elevator doors opened to the penthouse, Darcy could see scaffolding and Plexiglas covering the missing glass windows where Ultron had attacked the night of the party. She met Tony on the stairs to his workshop. Hugging him with all her might.

“I can't believe you found him!” She cried

“Found who?” James asked warily Tony’s answer was cut off by the whir of a quinjet engine. Tony headed up to the landing pad to greet the team.

Darcy was trying to explain what JARVIS was to James when Bruce and Clint entered the penthouse followed by Tony who was marshaling the bots with the transport of Dr. Cho’s cradle into the lab.  They both did a double take when they saw James standing next to Darcy.

“Yeah Shit got weird here too” Sam says by way of explanation. Clint just shrugs and holds out his hand for James to shake. Bruce nods at him and turns back to the cradle.

“Where is Steve and Natasha?” Darcy asked Clint as Tony and Bruce tried to unsuccessfully open the cradle.

“The Captain stayed behind on cleanup duty.” Clint told her “Nat is… Ultron has her.” Darcy teared up but knew if anybody could take care of herself it would be the Black Widow.

“We know she's alive, or Ultron'd be rubbing our faces in it.” Tony assured her then he turned to Clint and James who was trying on his own with his metal hand open the cradle, with no luck.

“This is sealed tight.” Clint says

“We're going to need to access the program, break it down from within.” Bruce added looking up from the tablet.

“Hm. Any chance Natasha might leave you a message, outside the internet, old school spy stuff?” Tony asked looking at Clint and waving his fingers. Clint nods

“There's some nets I can cast. Yeah, alright. I'll find her.”

““I can help with that. The old school stuff anyway” James volunteers and follows Clint out of the lab.

“I can work on tissue degeneration, if you can fry whatever operational system Cho implanted.” Bruce says still looking at the screen. Darcy and Sam step over to the cradle looking at the android form inside.

“Yeah, about that.” Tony said

“No.” Bruce replied with such vehemence that both Darcy and Sam look up and take an interest. Sam's phone buzzes and he looks at the text.

“I gotta make a call” he touches Darcy’s arm and leaves the lab. Darcy is so caught up in the Science Bro’s disagreement that she just nods and waves him off.

“You have to trust me.”

“Kinda don't.” Bruce sing songs

“Our ally? The guy protecting the military's nuclear codes? I found him.” Tony flicked a switch and brought up a Hologram of Jarvis's consciousness.

“JARVIS!” Darcy cried in relief “I missed you so much!”

“Hello Darcy! Dr. Banner. I missed me as well.” The familiar British accent answered.

“Ultron didn't go after JARVIS cause he was angry.” Tony explained “He attacked him because he was scared of what he can do. So JARVIS went underground. Okay? Scattered, dumped his memory. But not his protocols. He didn't even know he was in there, until I pieced him together.” He laughed as Darcy hugged him in joy and kissed him noisily on the cheek.

“So, you want me to help you put JARVIS into this thing?” Bruce asked incredulously.

“No, of course not! I want to help you put JARVIS in this thing” Tony grinned and Bruce shook his head. “We're out of my field here. You know bio-organics better than anyone.”

“And you just assume that JARVIS' operational matrix can beat Ultron's?”

“JARVIS has been beating him from inside without knowing it. This is the opportunity, we can create Ultron's perfect self, without the homicidal glitches he thinks are his winning personality. We have to.”

“I believe it's worth a go.” JARVIS added

“No, I'm in a loop! I'm caught in a time loop, this is exactly where it all went wrong.”

“I know, I know. I know what everyone's going to say, but they're already saying it. We're mad scientists. We're monsters, buddy. You gotta own it. Make a stand.” Bruce shook his head again. “It's not a loop. It's the end of the line..?”

“But Tony we just got him back, I don't want to lose him again.” Tony turned to her and grabbed her hand.

“We won't lose him Punkin, he will be better.”  He looked up at Bruce who sighed and nodded in capitulation.

  


Darcy helped the Science Bros set up what they needed to download JARVIS into the cradle. She was calling out readings on the monitors for Tony when Sam came back into the lab.

“Hey Cookie Fairy why don't we go and get the rest of the cinnamon rolls and make fresh pot of coffee.”

“Sam, can you get them?” Darcy looked up from the computer “I'm kinda busy here.”

“I'm sure Tony and Dr. Banner have this well in hand, and what kind of bodyguard would I be if I didn't guard you from things that tend to explode around those two.” Sam pointed out. Darcy frowned at him. But Tony nodded in understanding

“Birdmans' right Shortstack. You helped a lot but this next step we need to do on our own. Besides we will need sustenance once we succeed” He put his arm around her and guided her down the steps. Darcy pouted

“You call me the minute it's over!”

“Scouts honor!” Tony promised and held up three fingers.

“Tony that's the Girl Scout salute!”  She let Sam pull her into the elevator. As soon as the doors to the elevator closed Darcy turned on Sam with her hands on her hips. “Alright Son of Wil spill it! Why did you really want me out of the lab and away from the penthouse?”

“Come on Cookie Fairy I just wanted to protect you I take my job seriously.” Sam sounded serious but Darcy wasn't fooled.

“Bullshit! What the Fuck!” The doors of the elevator opened and she waddled to her apartment Sam trailing after her into the suite. “Don’t make me withhold baked goods!” She threatened. “Who was on the phone?” She gestured to the pan of pastries. Sam whimpered and cursed.

“Dammit! You don't play fair!” He whined then took a deep breath “Steve called, he was heading back but couldn't get in touch with anybody from the team. He has the wonder twins in tow with him. They seem to be playing for our side now.”

“So? Why did I have to leave? What else is going on?” She prompted him.

“Tony and Bruce didn't really discuss their little project with the rest of the team.” Sam explained “Cap isn't happy and wants to stop them. Tony's tinkering started this Ultron problem to begin with and Steve wanted you out of the line of fire if the discussion came to blows.”

“Did you tell him about Ian or James?” She asked

“Not yet. There wasn't time. I figured he and Tony needed to resolve this first. Steve and Tony tend to but heads a lot and I know you are caught in the middle of them Darcy.” She looked up in surprise. Sam never called her by her name. “This time you can't fix it with a family dinner or a movie night. They need to figure it out for themselves.”  She nodded and pushed the tray over to him. Just then the tower shook with a large crash of thunder and an explosion of lightning.  The lights flickered, went out, then came back on just as abruptly. Darcy recognized that brand of thunder and it was of the Asgardian manufactured variety.

“Thor!!” Darcy cried out. “Ok now I am going back upstirs. Sam move!” She tried to move around him as he blocked her way to the door. “Seriously! That's my family up there!” He thought it over and finally nodded before letting her out the door.

__

The elevator ride seemed to take forever. Darcy wondered if the power surge before earlier may have something to do with it. Her default setting was always to ask JARVIS and she had to bite her tongue before the question spilled out her mouth. The elevator door opened and they stepped out into chaos. Sam stepped in front of Darcy as Thor was thrown through a glass window and then threw a bright purple humanoid figure with a glowing forehead toward the penthouse window. The figure stopped in midair and seemed to hover in front of window there staring at his own reflection.  Steve jumped down from the lab, shield ready for a fight but Thor held up his hand and yelled “Hold”.  A white blur sped past Darcy and Sam, Sam pushing Darcy even further back against the wall. Darcy pushed back craning her neck around him trying to get a better look. She jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder but saw James standing next to them also on alert.

The figure turned away from the widow a grey covering forming over the bright purple skin. He paused next to Thor examining him and then a gold cape just like Thor’s formed at his back as he touched down on the floor.

__

“I'm sorry, that was...odd.” This figure said with a familiar british accent to Thor “Thank you.”

“Thor, you helped create this?” Steve questioned his teammate.

“I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at it's center is that.” He pointed to the gem inside figure's forehead.  


“What, the gem?” Bruce asked. 

“It's the Mind Stone” Thor explained. “It's one of the six Infinity Stones, the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities.”

“Like the thingy the infected Jane.” Darcy says as moved out from behind Sam to cross the floor and stand next to Thor. Steve saw her and started to protest but then sighed realizing the futility.

“Yes Lightning Sister! The Aether is the reality stone.” Thor agreed.

“Then why would you bring it to….” Steve started

“Because Stark is right.” Thor cut him off.

  
“Oh, it's definitely the end times.” Bruce quiped.

“The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron.” Thor added.

“Not alone.” The Figure agreed.

  
“Why does your ‘Vision’ sound like JARVIS?” Steve argued. Darcy knew that tone, she had been dealing with that tone for the last few months.

“He is JARVIS!” Darcy told him ecstatically. Willing him silently with her eyes to try to be more understanding.

“We...we reconfigured JARVIS' matrix to create something new.” Tony tried to explain.

  
“I think I've had my fill of new.” Steve growled and Darcy crossed to him putting a hand on his arm. He tensed up but then relaxed. She threaded her fingers through his and griped his hand.

“You think I'm a child of Ultron?” The figure turned to them and gestured to her abdomen.

“You're not?” Steve asks him at the same time as Darcy said “No!” and shook her head.

“I'm not Ultron, and  I'm not JARVIS. I am sorry if that distresses you.” He added to Darcy then he looked off in the distance like he is trying to answer the question. “I am… I am…” A thin teenage girl with long brown hair approached.

  
“I looked in your head and saw annihilation.” She told him.

“Look again.” The figure told her. 

“Yeah. Her seal of approval means jack to me.” Clint stated but Thor held up his hand again.

“Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone, and they're nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side…”

  
“Is it? Are you? On our side?” Steve asks the figure 

“I don't think it's that simple.”

  
“Well it better get real simple real soon.” Clint adds 

“I am on the side of life.” He looked again at Darcy and Peanut gave a lively kick. “Ultron isn't, he will end it all.” 

“What's he waiting for?” Tony asked

“You”  

“Where?” From Bruce.

“Sokovia. He's got Natalia there too.” James stepped up toward them, Sam following behind him and Steve turned in surprise.

“Bucky? What are you doing here?” Steve asked

“Hey Punk. There was a bit of a situation.” James said. Darcy and Sam both cursed.

“Situation??” He turned to Darcy checking her over his hand immediately went to her belly and only Peanut’s answering kick made him relax.

“Ian broke out of prison and came to visit.” Darcy explained “Thought Peanut was his and wanted us to be a family. Uncle James here came to our rescue set Ian straight, and he and his HYDRA accomplice are unconscious and locked up in a cell in the basement.” She pulled his face down to meet hers and kissed him. “We are safe, both Peanut and I are fine, now go with this new Vision.” She gestured to the humanoid figure “And kick some Robot ass!!!”

“If we're wrong about you” Bruce asked still not convinced “If you're the monster that Ultron made you to be…”  
“What will you do?” The newly named Vision looked at them all. “I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique, and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net, we have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go.” He picked up Thor's hammer and handed it to him, walking away to examine the cradle that he came out of. Everybody but James and the two teenagers seemed shocked at this but Thor shook his head taking it in stride. 

“Right.” He patted Stark on the shoulder. “Well done.”

“Looks like you may need some help Punk.” James said to Steve as the others went to gear up. Sam already realizing that his tour of duty as babysitter/bodyguard was not over yet and he was going to miss out on the action, instead of pouting, was helping the Maximoff Twins get geared up and ready.

“Are you up for it Jerk?” Steve asked his oldest friend

“Follow you into an unknown firefight against an enemy who wants to destroy the world?” James Quipped “Just like old times from what I can remember.”

__

Darcy approached the figure staring out the at the city beyond the window.. His eyes met hers in the window's reflection and he turned to face her.

“You are looking for your friend.” He said and she nods. “I have his… I guess you would call them memory files downloaded in me. He was extremely fond of you and I feel that fondness as well.” He focuses on her stomach and cocks his head Peanut begins to move around . “Your little one is impatient.” Darcy put a hand to cradle her baby.

“He’s not the only one.” She agreed “Can you sense him? Read his thoughts?”

“More like feelings. Cramped... Wants to stretch….” He said and then looked up at her “He loves you. He can hear you, the sound of your voice, not understand any words. The Captain too.”  Darcy teared up at this and couldn’t seem to help herself. Before she even realized what she was doing she crossed the space between them and hugged him. Hugged him the way she always had wanted to hug JARVIS.  He stood stiffly and she realized that he didn’t know what he was supposed to do. She pulled back and wiped her eyes.

“Don't worry Vision.” She said smiling “You will learn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations from Serbian (According to google)  
> вози комби - Drive the van  
> Војник - Soldier 
> 
> I kind of thought it was appropriate for Darcy to officially name Vision and maybe be the first to accept him. Her bond with JARVIS was so strong that is seemed to naturally carry over to his evolved form.  
> Poor Sam, always having to stay behind and be bodyguard.  
> Maybe Darcy can make him more raspberry thumbprint cookies. 
> 
> Next up the aftermath of Sokovia.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparation for the battle to come  
> Some hidden family history is revealed  
> Steve asks a question...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The muse is active!!  
> I blame caffeine, the unconditional love of a dog and all you alls wonderful support with your comments and kudos!  
> The usual discaimers  
> I own nothing. Sorry for any mistakes, I usually try to go back thru and edit them the most glaring ones after posting.  
> Please enjoy!

**Chapter 18**

  
  


Steve looked up from Tony’s hologram of Sokovia to see Darcy embrace the newly named ‘Vision’ and stiffened in response. His immediate action to protect his family was stopped by a strong hand upon his shoulder.

“They are safe from harm, Steven.” Thor assured him as he too watched as Darcy pulled a little  away from the stiff figure, wiped her eyes with the back of one hand and proceed to explain and demonstrate the mechanics and purpose of a hug. “I would never let them come to harm. They are my family too.”

“They are all our family.” Tony added “Speaking of which, Pepper and the company jet stopped by some town in WaIes I won't even try to pronounce and picked up Jane and Selvig."

“My thanks for that Anthony, we decided that I needed to return to the tower in haste and the journey would have been too rough for my lady Jane.”

“Our ladies and Selvig are heading back here to pick up Shortstack and Birdman.” Tony informed them. “Since I have been informed that the Tower security maybe compromised, I am sending them upstate to the new facility.” He brought up a building on the monitor. 

“All the new protocols are in place Boss.” A female voice with an Irish lilt informed them.

“Thank you FRIDAY. Run final checks on the Suit.” He turned and looked at his teammates “New AI.”

“Let's keep this one virtual.” Clint said he and Bruce joined them sitting down. Placing his full quiver and bow on floor beside him. Clint looked up at the embracing Vision and Darcy, the android finally relaxing and reciprocating the hug. He shook his head.  “That woman could charm a feral hungry wolf into a lap dog.” 

“It's her gift.” Thor supplied “Baldr was the same.” He continued when he saw the confusion on the faces of his teammates. “Mine and Loki’s half brother Baldr had the same gift, everyone who he ever came in contact with, who wasn't insane or pure evil adored him. A tragedy to Asgard when he fell, My father Odin still mourns his loss. It is truly a joy to see the gift carried down in his descendant. 

“Wait a minute Thor.” Steve looked at him. “When you said she was family… she’s your niece?” 

“Yes of a sort, several generations have passed between but there is much of Asgard that has bred true in My Lady Darcy. My suspicions were raised the first time I sampled some of her baking, the feelings of comfort and well being overwhelmed me.” Clint and Tony nodded in amazed agreement.

“Have you told her?” Steve asked sharing a look with Bruce who picked up his tablet and added some notes to Darcy’s medical file. Steve wondered what this new information meant for the biology of their son. On the other hand he and Darcy had bonded over the loneliness of having no living realities and the need to create a family out of friends, she would be over the moon to know she still had family however light years far away still alive. Thor shook his head.

“I only confirmed it myself on my last trip to Asgard. I had meant to tell her when I returned but we all have been distracted of late.” He made a sweeping gesture to include all of the damage done to Tony’s lab and the penthouse below. “It seems a moot point now anyway, with the battle ahead.” He sighs but then picks up his hammer and smiles “I will share the joyous news with Darcy at the celebration of our victory over Ultron!”

Steve agreed with his pronouncement and walked over to the still embracing couple. He could hear Darcy telling Vision about one of the many times JARVIS helped her wrangle the Scientists Three. 

“May I cut in?” He asked hopefully. Darcy looked up at him smiling warmly. Vision just looked at him with an expression Steve could only describe confused contentment. They disengaged, the android a bit reluctantly, Steve noticed.

“Vision can sense Peanut!” Darcy told him. Her arms cradling her abdomen. “Peanut can hear us, He knows the sound of our voices. All those belly chats and Peanut radio sessions, he knew you were talking!” She ooofphed as she felt a particularly strong jab. “He's also seems to want to stretch, almost ready to move out.” Steve looked up at Vision in surprise and the Android nodded.

“He recognizes and loves the deep voice who sings to him.” Vision confirmed and Steve felt his eyes fill with tears. The Android stepped away to give them privacy as Steve went to his knees in front of Darcy. His ear pressed up against her belly and sound of the their son's heartbeat filled his head. She cradled his face against her.

“You can hear me Son.” He whispered in wonder and he was rewarded with a kick to the face the made both of them gasp. “Alright there settle down.” He began to softly croon the Irish lullaby he remembered his mother singing to him when he was young. When he was done he got to his feet and kissed Darcy.

“I love you.” He whispered against her lips then pulled back. “This is gonna be a hell of a fight.” He started to say more but Darcy cut him off with another kiss.

“I love you too. Come home to me and our boy.” She took his hand and led him to where the others had assembled. The Maximoff twins staring open mouthed at the pregnant Darcy and Steve’s clasped hands.  

“All of you.” She addressed the rest of the group. “You all need to come home. Find Peanut’s Auntie Nat and bring her home too. Save Sokovia, beat Ultron and come home! Anybody who doesn't come home won't get any cookies! I hope this new facility has a stocked pantry and a kick ass oven Tony because I am going to make all of the cookies.” Steve let her go and addressed the team.

“Three minutes! Make sure you have what you need!” He orders and grabs his shield up going over to check the 3D hologram of Sokovia one last time. Vision headed up to the quinjet and the soft whir of the engines could be heard. 

“Cookies?” Questioned the white haired young man to Sam who smiled back at him.

“Dude you don't even know!” He handed each twin half a warmed up cinnamon roll in a napkin and handed the rest of the closed container to Thor with a thermos of coffee.

“There is enough left for everybody to have one.” He told him and Thor nodded in understanding. Knowing very well Darcy’s rules and the dire consequences for breaking them. He gave Darcy a one armed hug and headed up to landing pad Sam guiding the bewildered twins, still holding their untouched pastries, behind him.

“Me next Punkin!” Tony crows and enfolds her in his arms. “The common area kitchen has four double ovens.” He whispers and Darcy hugs him back. Bruce comes over gets his hug.

“Bring back our girl. We need you. Both of you!” She tells him and he nods in agreement and heads up after Tony.

She's about to turn a hug Clint when a white blur zipped in between them and stopped front of her suddenly the white haired twin is there on bended knee the remnants of frosting on the corner of his mouth.

“Marry me Princeza.” He took her hand and kissed it. Darcy smiled at him and patted his fluffy white head.

“Sorry, Speedy but my dance card is a little full at the moment.” She gestured to her baby bump.

“If it doesn't work out with the big lug then.” Pietro  got up and winked at her. A metal hand clamped onto his shoulder.

“Sorry Pal but there is a line of mooks just waiting for the Punk to mess up and you are at the back of it.” James snarked at him. 

“Not just on earth either.” Clint added “There are three Asgardian warriors and one Lady Sif on that list too. Even Laura asked nonchalantly about my thoughts on adding a sister wife to do all the cooking and baking after you left.” He winked and Darcy blushed flattered but hoping he was kidding.

“Don't worry Doll.” James kissed her cheek “I’ll make sure the Punk makes it back to you.” He promised. “Cross my heart.”

“Which one?” Darcy shook her head as the white blur once again blew past them. She swore she felt him steal a kiss. 

“All of them.” He answered and made his way up.

Clint hugged her muttering about smart mouthed teenagers and sarcastic geriatric super soldiers. She hugged him back and he headed up. Only She and Steve were left.

 

“You are truly amazing. Almost everyone we know is half in love and wants to marry you or loves you like family” Steve said as he walked over. Once again he dropped to his knees and kissed her belly. Then instead of getting up as he usually did, he took her hand in his. 

“I love you more than I can ever put into words.” He kissed her hand. “Darcy would you please let me try to show you how much I love you every day for the rest of our lives? Allow me the honor of becoming your husband?” 

“Steve you have to go!” Darcy told him trying to get him to rise to his feet but he wouldn't budge. 

“Please Darcy.” 

The first time Steve had brought up marriage, yelling at Tony during the ‘Disaster Date,’ it seemed like he had been doing it out of a sense of obligation. An antiquated ideal that he had gotten her in trouble and that marriage was the consequence. Then the other times in the last few months he had hinted or outright asked it was all about him having a stronger claim on her and Peanut. This time was different. Darcy could feel it in her heart and she felt herself nodding even before answering him.

“Yes. I will marry you. After Peanut is born and we can have a real wedding with all of our friends.” He whooped in joy as he got to feet, picked her up. Kissing her deeply before gently placing her on her feet. They walked up to the landing pad where Sam was waiting by the quinjets open ramp. Steve and Sam exchanged nods and when Steve flashed a thumbs up, Sam enthusiastically high fived him. Steve kissed her one last time and he boarded the jet.

“Come back to us.” Darcy whispered as she and Sam watched the quinjet rise and head out into the breaking dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I wanted to try to explain why everyone loved Darcy's baking so much besides it being amazingly good. Thor has always felt a connection to Darcy and I wanted to explore it a little bit so this seemed to fit. Oh and she said YES!!! Finally Steve asked her for the right reasons! So of course she said yes! 
> 
> Okay so I am telling you guys right now Quicksilver lives!  
> Bucky, in full on WSM (Winter Soldier Mode) uses a car door like a frisbee and cuts the shooting robot in half. Pietro is still wounded badly but not dead! I am sharing this because I am not going to be doing a chapter on the battle. Watch the movie. Add Bucky and Steve 1940's banter and cool moves with passing the shield between them. Then Bucky saves the day but Wanda thinks her twin died because he passed out from the pain and she can't feel him, so she goes and rips Ultron's heart out. Hulk jumps from the jet onto the hellacarrier and then transforms back to Bruce because he knows that the "COOKIE LADY" will cry if "PUNY BANNER" doesn't come back to deliver "PEANUT" (Stupid plot bunny now I have a fic in my head of Darcy baking a HULK sized cookie)
> 
> Coming up next Peanuts arrival.... maybe.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting at the compound for the battle to be over.  
> Darcy cooks and bakes up a storm, gets to know FRIDAY a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Sorry for the wait! The muse took a vacation until I literally had a dream last night where a pregnant Darcy Lewis yelled at me and told me she was not an Elephant and that she needed to have this baby ASAP. Seriously!  
> I tried to explain to her the issues I was having with this chapter and she said I was an idiot and that it was two separate chapters. So of course she was right and I split them in half and Tada!!!  
> So as usual I own nothing.  
> I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes.  
> Please enjoy!

**Chapter 19**

 

The SI jet carrying Pepper, Jane and Erik picked them up two hours later. Sam helped Darcy up the ramp while DUMM-E, U and BUTTERFINGERS rolled up after them carrying all the luggage Darcy had arranged with FRIDAY to be packed for everybody just incase their stay at the new facility was going to be an extended one. 

Tony’s promises of a state of the art kitchen in the compound’s residential common area were not empty ones. The pantry, industrial freezer, and fridge were stocked with every protein, vegetable and ingredient, Darcy could imagine and even a few the she had never even heard of. Pepper also advised them of the cafeteria that was also available to them if they wished. The common room itself was a beautiful open space with wall to ceiling windows. The biggest flat screen TV Darcy had ever seen took up one wall surrounded by large and comfy (Thor proof hopefully) couches and recliners, a dining room table as well as a giant kitchen Island all with a view to the entertainment center. Darcy immediately washed her hands, had Sam set up two giant crockpots and began putting together the ingredients for a hearty beef stew and vegetarian lentil curry. She also had him put a  giant pot of water on the stove to boil as she perused the fridge’s cheese selection for yummy and still “Peanut friendly” options for macaroni and cheese.

Darcy cooked while the others watched the Sokovia footage needing to keep her hands busy. She also utilized all three of the professional grade kitchenaid mixers for various cookie batters. Exhausting the ingredients in the pantry as well as the cookie section of her grandmother's handwritten bakery cookbook, not to mention herself and her three “volountold” baking helpers. Each of them had their speciality, Sam (heavy lifting and batter taste tester), Jane (precise measurements), Erik (cookie decoration). Pepper had been too busy working on the phone, laptop and stark tablet simultaneously, trying to do media and government damage control as much as she could, to lend a hand in the kitchen. 

When the news reported that the crisis in Sokovia had ended, all four of them had collapsed covered in flour and sugar on the comfy couches. Once the reports came in that the battle was over, Pepper, gratefully accepting the bottle of water, sandwich and cookie container Darcy handed her, headed out to her office. Waving a goodbye to the others with her phone pressed between her shoulder and her ear as she argued with someone or other. Darcy got up from the couch with help from Sam and went over to the crockpots set up on the kitchen counter to give the contents of each a good stir.

“FRIDAY?” Darcy called out not sure it the AI would answer.

“Yes Ms. Lewis?” An Irish woman's voice answered.

“Can I put in an order for groceries?” She asked again not sure what Tony had done in regards to her authorization before he left.

“Of course Ms. Lewis. All of JARVIS’s protocols and The Boss and Ms. Potts preferences are still in place.” The AI assured her. “What can I order for you?”

“Everything!” Darcy laughed “Okay maybe not everything but definitely the basic staples, Milk, Butter, Eggs, Flour, Sugar.” She opened the pantry door and stared at the shelves. A thought crossed her mind. “Hey FRIDAY you said JARVIS’s protocols are still in play? So are the programs he and I set up to get the sleep deprived, unwashed, and underfed scientists out of their labs/ workshops still in your memory banks or am I gonna have to start from scratch?”

“Yes Ms. Lewis, I am familiar with both the Peanut Protocols and the Operation Mongoose and Operation Sasquatch for Dr. Foster. I believe ones for the Boss are named Barbie Girl and Louboutin.” The AI answered

“Yes!.” Darcy fist pumped very happy not to have to reprogram what had taken her and JARVIS several months to perfect. “Dr. Banner doesn't need any flashing lights, klaxons or loud obnoxious music. Just a reminder that he needs an adequate amount of sleep and good nutrition to keep calm and the Other Guy from making an unscheduled appearance is enough to get him to pay attention to self care.” 

“Very good Ms. Lewis, Dr. Cho and her staff have arrived and are setting up the medical suite for the incoming injured.”

“Helen is supposed to be on bed rest herself after her own ordeal!” Darcy said heatedly

“Dr. Cho expressly asked me to assure you that she has made use of her own technology and she will be in perfect health and baby catching condition in case Protocol-Rock the Cradle is put in play.” 

Darcy breathed a sigh of relief. She had worked very hard on her birth plan, or plans plural. She had back ups upon back ups. Number One Protocol- Peanut Gallery was for the ideal perfect situation, that all Avengers were home and Bruce was available for the delivery. If Bruce was unavailable (on a mission, or code GREEN) then Helen was the fill in “Peanut Catcher” if not Helen then the actual Obstetrician (Protocol- Write in Candidate) would always be on stand by. Each plan had its own code name and although that she and Jarvis had made sure each person that was involved knew the plan and the code name not everybody was involved in each plan (except for Darcy and Peanut of course). When the protocol was invoked the person would receive a text message or communication with the protocol name. Steve would also receive a communication so if he was on a mission when a protocol was enacted he knew to get his ass home ASAP. 

Darcy realized with the addition of James, Vision and the Twins a few more protocols would have to be devised and worked on. She got her tablet out of her messenger bag and settled down onto the couch, snuggling next to a dozing Jane. She opened up the Peanut Protocol file.

“FRIDAY, we are going to have to scrap the Bullseye Protocol” She called out as she reread the entry. “It turns out Hawkeye was never a doula and although he is a wonderful father, the only kids he actually delivered were actual baby goats, sheep and cows. So unless I go into labor in a barn, he is not a proper peanut catcher.’ 

“Noted, Miss Lewis” FRIDAY replied. Darcy chewed on her  bottom lip in thought then added

“At Least move it to the last resort column.” She decided

“Before or after Protocol- Over the Rainbow?” The AI inquired

“Definitely before that one, in fact since Clint has at least delivered a baby, maybe not a human one, but a baby none the less, move it to the top of the last resort column.”

“Over the Rainbow?” Jane questioned drowsily beside her “is that a new one?”

“Yeah I came up with it last month during my chat with Heimdal.” Darcy told her

“You mean when you go up on the roof of the tower and shout at the sky?” Sam asked her “How do you even know if he hears you?” Darcy and Jane shared a look and broke into giggles. Sam looked up and saw Erik’s smirking face a sighed feeling like he was missing something. 

“Darcy?” Erik called out “What exactly does Protocol- Over the Rainbow entail and why is it a last resort.”

“Well if there is no other option and I go into labor and I am alone and in danger, I will scream up to Heimdal and depending on the council of Asgard's healer Eir, he will either send her down with Sif and the warriors three for protection or Beam me up Scotty if it won't hurt Peanut.” Darcy explained “Oooh I like that Protocol- Beam me up Scotty.” She cackled then groaned and made grabby hands at Sam who recognized the signal to help her up so she could go pee. When she returned Sam was reading her tablet. 

“Cookie Lady, these are really detailed and very thought out.” he began “and most involve getting you to the proper medical care to ensure Peanuts safe arrival.” Darcy sensed she could hear the  _ but _ coming. “But Protocols like Itsy Bitsy and Shiver Me Timbers seems a little farfetched. I really can’t see either Natasha or Fury delivering a baby. Hell I’ve only been trained in battlefield medicine, but after you and Steve presented me with Protocol- Rockin Robin, I actually studied with Helen and took some online classes.”  

Darcy felt the tears well up in her eyes at Sam’s dedication and she hugged him to show her affection. “Helen, Huh?” She prompted and was gratified to see Sam’s cheeks darken and he hugged her back, putting her tablet on the coffee table.

“Hush you.” He scolded playfully as she pushed away and looked up at him.

“I know that some of these protocols are zany and most these scenarios are farfetched but lets face it, I’m carrying the spawn of a ninety year old super soldier, said spawn was conceived under the influence of alien alcohol provided by my thousand year old ALIEN adopted brother. My primary doctor is actually a doctor of biochemistry, nuclear physics and gamma radiation, who happens to turn into a giant green rage monster. Almost everybody who I love at this moment is halfway across the world with an Android, who has an infinity stone in his head and the voice and programing of my BFF, JARVIS, who was a freaking AI. So maybe my life is a little zany and some of these scenarios are not so farfetched after all hmmm?” 

“Okay Little Momma.” Sam soothed “You are absolutely right and I apologize for questioning you. Let’s watch something that's not news coverage for a while? What would you like to watch?” He settled her down onto the couch and sat between her and Jane. Pulling Darcy’s feet into his lap he began to rub her instep.

“FRIDAY, please play Lady and the Tramp.” Darcy called out. The channel on the big tv changed to the blue screen with the castle on it and the music of the opening credits started.

Everybody was sound asleep before the dogs got to the Italian restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is short! Sorry!  
> It is more of an interlude but I kind of got caught up in the idea of Darcy and JARVIS making all of these birth plans involving different people and scenarios. I hoped you liked it and the second part is in the works not that the juices are flowing again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas  
> Not much in plot development   
> Aftermath of Ultron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas  
> I am determined to finish this before the new year!

Chapter 20

Thor was the first to return. Mew Mew travel was still faster than anything Midgard had developed. At the familiar boom of thunder, Jane was up off the giant comfy couch she, Darcy and Sam were sleeping on and out of the communal lounge. By the time Darcy, Sam, and Erik had made their way down to the Facility’s residential entrance, Jane had climbed Thor like a tree and they were greeting each other very amorously.

When they finally came up for air, Thor greeted Darcy with her customary hug, Sam with a firm handshake and Erik with gentle pat on his back. Thor informed them that the rest of his teammates minus Clint, who was heading back to the Barton farm, were on their way to the facility.   
They made their back inside the compound, Jane led Thor to their assigned quarters to clean up and the rest of them back to the communal kitchen living room. Darcy checked on her two large crockpots. Sam helped Her pull out the three huge pyrex dishes of baked macaroni and cheese from the industrial fridge and put them into the ovens to heat up. Nobody was very surprised when a freshly scrubbed and more relaxed Thor and Jane joined them a while later.

As Thor described the battle in typical Thor fashion, Darcy began opening plastic containers of cookies and artfully arranged them onto trays just like she used to do in the bakery. _It should be pleasing to the eye as well as the palate Darcybear_ She could hear her Poppy’s voice telling her, he had been the artist. Her Grammy had been the baker. Together they had taught Darcy everything they knew. She moved onto the brownies, blondies and lemon bars. Looking at the mountain of baked goods laid out before her, Darcy decided to save the muffins and scones for breakfast tomorrow leaving them in their containers for the morning. She sent a few containers of goodies and sandwiches down to the medical suite for Helen and her people, with volunteer Sam. Who had tried to once again hide his blush when Darcy smirked at his eagerness to see that the pretty doctor was ok for himself. Erik helped set up coffee carafes to brew and filled the large hot water kettle and turned it on. She let Thor pull the heavy dishes of gooey pasta out of the oven after getting his solemn promise not to partake of the sustenance until his teammates joined them.  
They finally arrived, battered, hungry and tired. They had been debriefed, washed and triaged for their minor cuts and bruises on the helicarrier. Tony led the way describing the compound facilities to Rhodey, and Fury. Maria Hill was talking to Wanda updating her on her twin. Pietro was the only one in critical condition but in Helen’s capable hands.   
Darcy peeled back the foil and lifted the lids setting up the kitchen island as a buffet for her hero family to take their fill. She let out a breath she hadn’t known she had been holding when Natasha and Bruce walked in. She had been so worried for her that she burst into tears in the red heads embrace.   
“Sestra” Natasha crooned rubbing her back “I am fine.” Darcy pulled back from her and turned to Bruce, grabbing his hand.  
“Thank you for bringing her back and coming back yourself.” Fresh tears started to flow and she moved on from Natasha to hug him.  
“Of course I had to come back .” Bruce cleared his throat “In a month I have a very important job to do.” He hugs her gently nudged return.  
“Better get your catchers mitt ready!” Tony called out from the bar where he and Rhodey have already began pouring glasses of scotch.   
“Food before liquor.” Pepper admonished taking his glass and handing Tony a plate of food. At her raised eyebrow Rhodey put down his own glass and went over to fill his own plate with a mumbled “Yes Ma’am.”  
Thor showed Vision how to eat with a fork which everybody especially Tony thought was hilarious.

Darcy realized a few people were missing when two strong arms pulled her back into a solid chest.   
“Your Late.” She scolded  
“Sorry.” Steve answered. “I had an errand.” He tangled his fingers with hers.  
“I’m sure it could have waited.”   
“I couldn’t wait another moment without giving this to you.” Steve pressed something small and round in her hand and closed it in his own. When she looked down and opened her hand inside it was a gold ring with a tiny square cut solitaire diamond. “It’s my Ma’s wedding ring.” Steve told her “She made me promise never to sell it, even to buy medication. She told me that one day a woman would come along and look past what is on the outside to the heart within and that this ring should be worn by her.” He turned her to face him.  
“Will you wear it for me?” He asked her  
“Yes! But not with these sausage fingers!” She waved her swollen fingers at him and he laughed.  
“Fair enough. After Peanut is born until then.” He opened his other hand and displayed a delicate gold chain. He put it through the ring and then motioned for her to lift her hair. When she did as he asked and he secured the necklace around her neck, the ring came to rest perfectly over her heart.  
“Always the man with the plan.” Darcy quipped  
“You know it.” He lowered his mouth down to hers but was interrupted by Tony’s call.  
“Hey Capsicle! What’s did she say?”  
Steve looked down at his future bride, the mother of his child and she nodded and smiled. He grabbed her hand and they turned to face their friends.  
“She said yes!”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weeks after Sokovia.  
> Life continues and they all try to heal.  
> Darcy starts a project.  
> Tony learns some devastating news.  
> Darcy doesn't give birth in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone,  
> Thank you guys so much for sticking with me so far!!!  
> This Chapter was a beast and it fought me, I may actually rewrite it at some point...  
> But I am way too emotionally exhausted right now.  
> Please enjoy.  
> I own nothing.  
> Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.

** Chapter 21 **

 

They recovered from the events of Sokovia. Their physical injuries healed more quickly than their mental ones. As reports of the death toll rose, Darcy and Pepper watched Tony lock himself inside his new workshop fixing his suit and drowning himself in scotch. They let him stew for twenty-four hours before they staged an intervention with Rhodey. The end result was Tony deciding to take a step back from active “Avenging” and Rhodey stepping up to join the team. Tony also busied himself with fixing the holes in the Avenger Tower security so that they could go back home. Much to Darcy’s relief because she and Steve had finally finished setting up the nursery and she hadn’t looked forward to another round of manic nesting. 

 

Thor returned to Asgard, something from his “Welsh Life Water” vision had him spooked and wanted to consult with his father and Heimdal. He promised to be back before Peanut’s arrival. After an amorous farewell to Jane, he raised Mew Mew above his head and in a flash of brilliant light was gone.

 

Pietro was released from the medical wing and was allowed to continue his rehab on an outpatient basis.  At first, he and his sister mostly kept to themselves but Darcy didn’t let them eat meals alone and insisted that they join in on family dinners and activities. The silver-haired lothario hadn’t given up on his pursuit of Darcy’s affections. Steve was constantly annoyed by the teenager’s bravado but Darcy was only amused, flirting back just as sassily. Once cleared by Dr. Cho he began a train with his sister and the others. The only other person who could really combat his super speed besides his sister was Vision. Natasha and even Steve could sometimes predict his movements to counter but Vision seemed to actually be able to follow his movements. It was a little unnerving. Pietro also wasn’t happy about how much time Vision was spending with his sister. 

 

The android also seemed to be a quiet but constant companion to Darcy. He spent hours in the lab with her and Scientists Three.(Erik took a sabbatical from the university he was teaching at, happy to be back in the lab with Jane, Dr. Banner, and Darcy) Often helping with calculations and experiments. Darcy had taken on the task of trying to teach Vision about humanity.  He would often phase through walls wherever Darcy or Wanda was. Steve had tried to have a talk about privacy when the android had phased into their bedroom during an intimate moment. Darcy, after getting dressed and watching Steve flounder for a few minutes, finally took over shooting at the look of teasing disgust at her fiancé. 

 

“I hope you will be better at teaching our son about this.” She teased.

“Locks on doors will work for our children. By all means, show me how it’s done.” He snarked right back. He got up from the couch and gestured to the seat he just vacated next to the sitting Android. Darcy stumbled at his use of the words “our children”. She loved Steve and was happy with her decision to marry him but honestly, she never had given a thought to having kids before Peanut. They hadn’t discussed expanding their family beyond the three of them but it’s seemed that at least maybe unconsciously a big family was something Steve wanted. She touched his cheek as she passed by him and he kissed her palm. She settled next to Vision and looked at the confusion of on his purple face.

 

“Vision” She began, “It’s very late and we have talked about this before. You cannot just phase through walls into people’s private domiciles without their permission. Unless they are in immediate danger. Otherwise, you must knock on their outer door.” She pointed to the apartment front door. “And wait until they answer it. If they choose not to answer even though you know they are there and are awake, you must still treat them with respect and leave them alone. Do you understand?” Vision nodded “So then why did you come into our bedroom, without knocking?”  
“I forgot?”  
“Is that a question? Not really an explanation.”  
 Vision went completely still like a statue. Darcy had learned over the past few weeks he did this when he was trying to gather his thoughts to put into simple words the complex concepts that were flowing through his mind.  
“You were projecting such feelings of intense joy and satisfaction.” He finally explained “It was like a beacon. I needed to see and understand the cause of it.” Darcy felt her cheeks grow warm from his description of her orgasm. She looked up at Steve whose expression changed from surprised to smug.  
“What do you mean projecting?” She asked the Android. “I didn’t think we were that loud?” She whispered to Steve.  
“I did not hear you Darcy, nor the Captain either.” Vision assured her. Then he went still again. It was almost a full minute before he started to speak again “You are very empathetic. You share your emotions. Usually, it is in your baking and cooking. Tonight it was like a beacon. I could almost see it shine.” He taped the stone in his forehead gently.  
“I just wanted to see the cause. I’m sorry for disturbing you.”  
“Could this be part of your Asgardian… um uh, stuff?” Steve asked waving a hand around her head. Darcy shrugged. Her Asgardian heritage had been a pretty mind-blowingly awesome conversation with her _“Great Uncle!” (WTF!!!)_ Thor had told her that she would be recognized as a princess of Asgard and that she, Peanut and Steve would always be welcome in its hallowed halls. They had sent Vision off with his solemn promise to knock first, no matter how curious he was about the causes of her shiny emotional beacons.

 

As they got back into bed Steve had a shit eating grin on his face.

“What are you grinning about.” She yawned. He helped her position a pillow between her knees his grin getting wider.  
“I made you glow like a beacon.” He pulled her against his chest,  Firm against her back and his arms cradling her belly.  
“So did the burrito I had for dinner.” She snarked back shifting and trying to get comfortable. She was suddenly flat on her back with Steve looming over her.  
“I guess I’m just gonna hafta do better.” He whispered as he kissed his way down her body removing the sleep shorts she had hastily put on earlier.

Needless to say, he did much better than the burrito.

 

Not everyone had returned to the upstate facility after the battle with Ultron. Clint went straight to the farm and effectively hung up his bow in retirement. Steve and Natasha were going to ask for his help with the training of the new “Avengers” but decided to wait until he got bored and drove Laura crazy enough with his house renovation projects that she would beg for Natasha to drag him away. Bucky hadn’t come back from Sokovia either. He had slipped away when the Helicarrier landed in Bucharest. Steve confided in Darcy later that night, that he had gotten a text from the burner phone about unfinished business. A few days later Maria Hill had reported an active Hydra safe house in Ukraine had been destroyed. Darcy asked Pepper to have SI Legal Department look into precedent involving P.O.W. and brainwashing. She decided to make it her own little pet project, going through all of the SHIELDRA files Natasha dumped onto the web. At the time of the big HYDRA unveiling Tony had told JARVIS to grab everything and stored it in a database but it had never been really organized. Darcy went through each file searching for any information on the Winter Soldier. She was determined that when James Buchanan Barnes was ready to come home, it would be as a free man. Unfortunately, in her research, she uncovered a video that involved the winter soldier assassinating Tony’s parents. She was sobbing uncontrollably at her desk when Steve found her. He could barely make out her words but when he looked up at her monitor his face went white. He picked her up and brought her back to their apartment. But when he tried to make her feel better and instead wound up putting his foot in his mouth, her tears of sadness turned into rage. The fight they that had after Darcy learned that Steve had already known about Howard and Maria’s assassination was epic. She tore down every justification he gave to his and Natasha’s decision not to tell Tony the truth. As he tossed and turned that night on the couch he realized how hypocritical his actions really were. With Ultron, he had been so mad at Tony for making decisions that directly affected the team without consulting them when he himself was guilty of the same actions.

 

“The Avengers are not just a team to me Steve! They are family, the only one I have left. You are my family. Tony is my family, is Peanut’s family not by blood but by love just as much as Bucky was yours. Tony is your family too and you can’t keep this from him! Not if James is going to come back to stay here. God forbid Tony is blindsided by an enemy and the information is used to tear the Avengers, our family apart!”

 

Darcy’s parting shot to him before slamming their bedroom door replayed over and over in his mind.  
At dawn, he quietly slipped into their bedroom, got into bed and pulled a drowsy Darcy into his arms.  
“I’m so sorry” he whispered into her neck.  
“Not me you need to apologize to.” She mumbled and snuggled into his embrace “but I will help you tell him, it’s not gonna be easy.”  
“Thank you.” 

 

They went Pepper first and tried to figure out the best gameplan of informing Tony without totally devastating him and destroying the fragile trust that he and Steve were trying to rebuild. Pepper was as angry as Darcy had been when Steve had admitted that he and Natasha had known. She saw the validity in Natasha’s reasoning and did understand that James Buchanan Barnes had been brainwashed and was not in control but knew Tony would see this as a betrayal.  
So after much arguing ( _Steve was outvoted_ ), it was finally decided that they would gently break the news to him while he was calm, after an episode of “Peanut T.V.” and didn’t have any access to Ironman techs like a gauntlet or a suit. _(He won that concession_ ) 

 

“So Tony we have something to share with you,” Darcy began as she sat down on that couch next to him and took his hand placing it on her belly. They were lounging on the new couches in the renovated penthouse.  
“What’s up, Short Stack? Are you gonna finally let me officially adopt you? Because I was already planning on paying for your wedding.” as Tony felt the baby kick, his smile softened. Darcy, her eyes filling with tears took a deep breath and pushed on. Pepper, sitting on Tony's other side gave his hand a squeeze and nodded at Darcy to continue. She felt Steve’s solid presence at her back and soldiered on.  
“Thanks, Tony but no that’s not it. Really thank you so much. So any way you remember that project I’m working today on with Pepper and the SI legal team? To help James?”  
“Oh yeah, something getting him declared the oldest living P.O.W. and getting all the charges dropped so he can come home and be Peanut’s Uncle Bucky?” Tony asked then Peanut delivered a very powerful kick and both of them _“oooffed”_

“Looks like the Spawn supports the idea’”  
“Yes, he seems to” Darcy squeaked in discomfort and rubbed the spot. “Well so in my research sifting through Natasha’s HYDRA dump, I’ve uncovered quite a bit of information on his missions. What he was made to do. Brainwashed, mind-wiped and put back into deep freeze after every mission. He...” Darcy looks her friend in the eye and realized she was crying in earnest now. “He wasn’t in control of his actions Tony.”  
“Aww please stop crying! I’ll buy you a pony if you stop!” Tony cajoled her, He turned to Pepper “Please make her stop!”  
“Tony,” Darcy took a deep shaky breath “One of those missions involved your parent's car accident.” She felt his hand tensed on her belly and covered it with both of her own.  
“The Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes murdered my parents.” Tony’s voice became distant and monotone, He looked up passed Darcy at Steve.  
“No Tony.” Pepper calmly assured him, he swung his face wildly to meet her eyes. “HYDRA murdered your parents. They used their P.O.W. brainwashed tortured assassin to do it.” She cupped his cheeks with her hands matching tears flowing in both their eyes.  
Tony closed his eyes willing his heart rate and breathing to slow. He felt a reassuring kick of Peanut under one hand. He heard Darcy crying next to him.  
“I’m so sorry Tony!” She sobbed.  
“Was it a memo?” He asked hoarsely “A digital scan from the Office of Head HYDRA Honcho. Time to thaw out our pet cyborg and make Tony Stark an orphan?”

He knew that he was being an insensitive asshole as he heard Darcy’s gasp and Pepper’s soft admonishment. But he was barely holding it together. Only the presence of the baby under his hand was helping him keep a grip on his sanity.  
“There’s only a video.” Steve’s voice broke in. Tony’s eyes snapped open and met his guilty gaze.  
“JARVIS” Tony yelled out. “FUCK! FRIDAY! I want to see this video!” The television across from them immediately turned on and began to show grainy footage of highway. There wasn’t any sound but Tony recognized the car right away. They all watched silently as the events in the video unfolded. He wanted to watch it again. He knew he would but later when he was alone and drunk. Yes, he needed a lot of alcohol right at this moment.  
“I always fucking knew something wasn’t right with how the accident had been explained. They said an animal ran into the road and Dad swerved to avoid it, the brakes failed and the hit a tree. Dad’s brakes would never fail. He worked on his cars religiously.”  
“Tony, you were a grieving kid.” Pepper said, “We know that’s really when Obadiah stepped up and took over running the company.”  
“Fucking Obi!” Tony sneered “We found out he had links to HYDRA, he probably ordered the fucking hit.” He started to break down and Darcy pulled him into her arms holding him as they sobbed together on the couch, Pepper, and Steve rubbing their backs and sharing their grief.  
“Tony?” Darcy asked finally able to stop crying “Will it still be okay if I help James with the Government?” She hiccuped and tried to calm her breathing. “I will stop and pass on the information to someone else if it isn’t.” She felt him tense up like he wanted to pull away from her. After another kick from Peanut between them, she felt him relax.  
“He can’t come here, not now anyway. I’m not sure it will ever be okay enough for me to be in the same room with him again, but...” He pulled back from her and met her gaze. “I’m not going to stand in the way of bringing another part of your son’s family home.” At this Steve, who had tried to keep calm and not break down with the others, completely lost it. Before he knew it he was down on his knees in front of three of them sobbing.  
“I’m so sorry Tony.” He apologized “I have been so selfish. I let Bucky fall from the train and HYDRA got him. Howard was our friend and HYDRA made Bucky kill him. It’s all my fault. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you. I just wanted to protect my family but you are my family too” He was crying so hard he couldn’t get the words out. Darcy was on the floor next to him rocking him in her arms. He hadn’t cried like this since his mom had died and that had been alone in his room trying to muffle his sobs with a pillow so Bucky wouldn’t hear him in the next room.  
“If I buy you a pony will it make you stop crying too?” He heard Tony ask and he couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of the statement. He heard Darcy’s giggle from where his face was pressed into her neck.  
 “It’s gonna take more than a pony to get me up off this floor now that I’m down here.” She informed them. “It’s hard enough getting up off the couch.”  
Steve assisted her to her feet and she waddled to the bathroom. “Dammit! I just cried a river! Why the hell do I gotta pee one too?” Steve chuckled and settled onto the couch next to Tony and Pepper, both of them looking as emotionally drained as he felt. He also felt lighter too. He finally looked up and met the other man’s eyes  
“Tony, I’m” he began  
“Don’t start that again Capsicle.” Tony cut him off. “Neither one of us is Atlas. It may feel like we hold up the world upon our shoulders, but we don’t have to bear the burden alone. At least that’s what the three hundred dollar an hour therapist tells me. Come on let’s go beat the shit out of punching bags in the gym.” He held his hand out to Steve who shook it eagerly and they headed off to the elevators.

 

“Where did the guys go? I wasn’t gone that long.” Darcy asked Pepper as she joined her on the penthouse couch.   
“To reassert their masculinity and beat up some poor gym equipment.” Pepper looked up from her tablet with a weary smile.  
“As long as it’s not on each other, I guess it’s okay.”  
“Steve seems to be carrying around a lot of survivors guilt.” Pepper observed, “Tony finally agreed to go to therapy... When Steve is ready maybe he can give us a recommendation.”  
“Sam’s a registered counselor with the VA. Maybe he can recommend someone for Steve to talk too. He has never ever told me the things he said today about Tony’s Dad and James. Fuck! It was hard enough to get him to talk about Peggy Carter.” Darcy sighed.  
“About Bucky,” Pepper began “Unfortunately I’m not sure SI legal department should represent him considering it may be perceived as a conflict of interest for Tony.” She held up her hand to hold off Darcy “We are not withdrawing our support, Darcy, I just think we need to find a firm the specializes in defending the underdog. Like David against Goliath!” She handed Darcy the tablet “I think this law firm will be perfect for what we are looking for.”  
“Nelson and Murdoch.” Darcy read “I remember reading something online about their last case, didn’t they lose?”  
“Their client freaked out on the stand, couldn’t be helped. Just read about their previous cases, they do good work.” Pepper assured her. “I’ll have my assistant make an appointment for you this week. Tony and I are going to head off to Malibu in the morning. A week away, a few board meetings and Tony will be rearing to get back to the tower and you guys. I, however, will be heading to China from Malibu."  
“Don't forget about Peanut!” Darcy reminded her.”My due date is in three weeks!”  
“I promise to be back from Beijing by then.”  
“Or earlier! If he comes early!” Darcy demanded  
“Of course.” Pepper agreed “Speaking of Chinese, how about we order from Siam Lotus for dinner. Can we have everyone up here in the penthouse instead of the common area? A little change of scene now that the renovations have been finished. How’s that sound?”  
“Sounds good!” Darcy agreed. “FRIDAY inform the boys they have twenty more minutes of play time before they have to get cleaned up. Please let my Scientists Three know that dinner is being ordered, if they don't start putting the Science away and cleaning up their workspaces in ten minutes, commence Operation Dinner Bell. Put in the usual order to Siam Lotus. But ask them to make the Sesame noodles extra spicy, and triple our usual border of Crab Rangoon, Peanut's got a hankering.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I kind of just killed the plot of Civil War right there.   
> At least the last battle scene between Tony, Steve, and Bucky.  
> I am halfway through writing the next chapter and I promise that Peanut should make an appearance by the end of it.  
> I know that I am playing a little fast and loose with how long Darcy is pregnant and I will have to go back through the story and edit it for continuity. A quick disclaimer (and maybe a bit of TMI)  
> I was only ever pregnant once, I only knew that I was for a week before a miscarriage at 9 weeks.  
> So I don't really know what I am talking about from first-hand experience, just web research, (if it's on the internet, it must be true)  
> and some sharing from friends and family members who have experienced it. So I apologize in advance if it is not realistic.


End file.
